El dios del mar
by arual17
Summary: ¿Qué harías si pudieses ayudar al amor de tu vida? Si perdieses la memoria... ¿te volverías a enamorar del antiguo amor?
1. Chapter 1

**_Me cuesta olvidarte_**

Era una noche fría y tormentosa, había llovido durante todo el día, y una chica estaba asomada por la ventana de su cuarto mirando las mojadas calles.

**Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo**

**Con tendencia a quedarse calvo de tanto recordad**

**Y ese algo que soy yo misma**

**Es un cuadro de bifrontismo que solo da una faz**

¿Dónde estás? – repite una y otra vez hacia la nada.

¿Por qué me has dejado tan sola? Sin ti no tengo ganas de respirar, sólo hay una persona que me ayuda a seguir viviendo, y esa persona está durmiendo en la otra habitación. Duele cada vez que le veo, ya que me recuerda a ti cuando tenías su edad.

**La cara vista es un anuncio a designar**

**La cara oculta es la resulta**

**De mi idea genial de echarte**

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte**

**Me cuesta tanto…**

La chica dejó caer unas pocas lágrimas de sus azulados ojos, no eran los primeros de la noche, pero tampoco serían los últimos.

He intentado olvidarte, pero me ha sido imposible. Desde dentro de mi corazón, sé que estás en peligro, que no te veo porque no quieres que me hagan daño, no sé por qué lo sé, pero lo sé. Deseo que sea eso antes de que estés por ahí con otra mujer, puedes llamarme egoísta, pero no soportaría que estuvieses con otra que no fuese conmigo.

**Olvidarte me cuesta tanto**

**Olvidar quince mil encantos es mucha sensatez**

**Y no se si seré sensata**

**Lo que se es que me cuesta un rato hacer cosas sin querer**

**Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más**

**Y no me cansé de jurarte**

**Que no habrá segunda parte**

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte**

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte**

**Me cuesta tanto…**

Después de lamentarse, se fue agotada a la cama, ya que al día siguiente se iría de viaje con sus amigos al campo.

**Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más**

**Y no me cansé de jurarte**

**Que no habrá segunda parte**

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte**

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte**

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte**

**Me cuesta tanto…**

* * *

Bueno... ya se que no es mucho... pero es un comienzo xD

Esta historia se me ocurrió por un sueño que tuve... Espero que les guste

La canción es "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte" de Ana Tarroja


	2. Chapter 2

En una parada de guagua se bajaron dos chicas, un chico y un niño. La parada estaba en un pueblo, pero la casa rural que habían alquilado estaba a quince minutos caminando, así que se pusieron en marcha aunque estuviese lloviendo.

¡Qué lluvia más puñetera! – criticó el chico.

¡Heiji¿No podrías ser más educado? – le regañó una chica de piel pálida y coleta.

No me vengas con esas ahora Kazuha…

Y como no, se pusieron a discutir.

- Un día de estos esos dos se casan – dijo la chica de ojos azulados – ¿No crees Conan?

- ¿Eh? Sí – asintió el niño. "A mí no me engañas, estás hecha polvo por llorar toda la noche. Me odio a mí mismo."

- ¡Ran¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Kazuha fue corriendo detrás de ella, mientras estaban corriendo, llegaron a la casa terrera.

Había que subir un pequeño camino de cemento. Al lado había un pequeño terreno con un nogal y un castañero, todo estaba embarrado por la lluvia. Siguieron por el camino y giraron por el camino de la izquierda hasta llegar a una verja, allí le estaba esperando la encargada.

- Bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Ai.

- Encantados. – dijeron todos a la vez.

- Les mostraré sus habitaciones y luego les enseñaré la casa.

El patio era muy simple, suelo de cemento, flores y plantas por todas partes, un pequeño cuartillo, las escaleras para subir a la azotea, una barbacoa. Fuera de la casa habían dos cuartos.

- El de la izquierda será para las jovencitas, y el de la derecha para los jovencitos. – dijo Ai.

Cuando se acomodaron, estuvieron viendo la casa, era un salón con cocina, un baño, un patio pequeño por detrás de la casa, un cuarto de trastos y un cuarto con varias camas para familia numerosa.

- La casa es preciosa, pero… - dijo Ran.

- ¿Las habitaciones que tenemos asignadas no son como si durmiésemos fuera de la casa? – siguió Kazuha.

- No se preocupen jovencitas, esas son las habitaciones más cálidas que hay en la casa, también son las más independientes. Con la llave que os he dado no hay problema, ya que tiene la llave de vuestro cuarto y la de la casa por si queréis atracar la nevera por la noche o tenéis ganas de ir al servicio.

- No si nosotras lo decíamos por… por… - no se atrevía a terminar Ran.

- Ellas tienen miedo de que vengan por la noche a robar. – terminó Heiji, que se llevó de propina unas miradas furibundas de las chicas y una mirada divertida del niño.

- ¡OH! No se preocupen por eso, los únicos que entran por la noche son los gatos, pero lloviendo así no creo que vengan esta noche… Por favor, descansen un poco. Dentro de una hora estará la comida preparada.

Y así hicieron, se fueron a descansar un poco del largo viaje y poder disfrutar un poco de esos días de campo, si dejaba de llover, claro.


	3. Chapter 3

Terminaron de comer y aún seguía lloviendo. Heiji y Kazuha estaban dentro de la casa discutiendo por el canal de la tele, mientras que Conan y Ran estaban en el pasillo de fuera contemplando cómo caía la lluvia sobre las plantas y se formaban charcos en el suelo.

- Es bonito¿verdad? – preguntó la chica.

- ¿El qué hermana Ran? – inquirió el niño.

- La lluvia, me hace sentir que no soy la única que está triste en el mundo. – mientras decía esto caían furtivamente unas pequeñas gotas por sus mejillas.

El pequeño vio eso y se sintió tan impotente… quería abrazarla, decirle todo lo que sentía, lo mucho que la quería.

- Conan¿crees que él piensa en mí?

- Sí, - contestó él sin dudar. – él piensa en ti todo el tiempo, y todo el tiempo busca la manera de poder volver a tu lado para que no llores nunca más.

- Gracias. – le abrazó. – sin ti no sé lo que hubiera sido de mí.

Después de un tiempo, y para borrar ese silencio, Ran habló de nuevo.

- Ojalá dejase de llover para dar un paseo.

Y dicho y hecho. La lluvia paró de repente. Los dos chicos se quedaron con al boca abierta de la sorpresa.

- Heiji ven, ya ha dejado de llover, vamos a salir un rato. – dijo Kazuha que acababa de salir. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó a Ran y Conan.

- Pues que yo dije que ojalá dejase de llover, y ha dejado de llover.

- Bah, eso es casualidad. – Dijo Heiji que acababa de salir. – venga, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Los chicos olvidaron esa "casualidad", y salieron a dar una vuelta, desconociendo lo que les pasaría más adelante.

Estaba anocheciendo y decidieron volver a la casa. En cuanto la pisaron, comenzó a llover de nuevo, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, aunque a alguien sí.

- Vaya, menos mal que llegamos a tiempo. – dijo Heiji.

- Si… menos mal. – dijo algo despistado Conan.

- Kudo¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás algo raro desde que paró de llover esta tarde.

- No se Hattori, tengo una sensación extraña, como si Ran se fuese a marchar y no la pudiese volver a ver.

- ¿Y a dónde crees que se va a ir con esta lluvia? Venga, eso son alucinaciones tuyas.

- Puede que tengas razón…

- Pues claro, por eso soy el mejor detective de Japón. – dijo para molestar al pequeño. Pero éste ni se inmutó. – oye Kudo…

- ¡Eh ustedes dos! Vamos a comer que me muero de hambre. – gritó Kazuha desde dentro de la casa.

- ¡Ya va gritona! – gritó también el detective. - ¿No crees que es una mandona? – dijo al pequeño pero mirando hacia la casa.

- Sí, perfecta para ti.

- Sí… espera – algo no le cuadraba al moreno. Cuando se dio cuenta le gritó al pequeño. - ¡Oye enano qué estás diciendo! – Conan se fue corriendo divertido hacia la casa con Heiji pisándole los talones.

Después de comer, se quedaron jugando un rato a los juegos de mesa. Luego de que Heiji perdiera y tuviese que invitar a Kazuha a cenar, apuesta ideada por Ran, por supuesto, fueron cada uno a su habitación.

Quedaban diez minutos para que diesen las doce, y solo una persona estaba aún despierta. Estaba sentada en el pasillo cubierto que daba al patio, viendo caer la lluvia.

- ¿Por qué Conan se parece tanto a ti¿Por qué me da falsas ilusiones de que volverás¿Por qué deseo que tú seas ese niño que me ayuda a seguir viviendo? – preguntaba hacia la lluvia sin esperar respuesta.

- ¿Quieres que él vuelva? – preguntó una voz desde las sombras.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Ran asustada, no se esperaba que la estuviesen espiando.

- ¿Quieres que tu amor vuelva? – preguntó de nuevo la voz.

Después de pensar su respuesta, contestó. – sí, quiero que vuelva.

De repente, apareció una figura enfrente de ella hecha de agua, se materializó y era un hombre moreno, con los ojos azules mar y orejas puntiagudas.

- Puedo hacer que el hombre que está en tu corazón deje de estar en peligro. – dijo el hombre.

- ¿Cómo¿Está en peligro? – preguntó Ran.

- Sí, en peligro de muerte, por eso se está escondiendo, para que nadie resulte herido.

- Así que yo tenía razón… - miró fijamente a aquél ser suplicante. – por favor, haré lo que sea, cualquier cosa, pero ayude a Shinichi.

- ¿Harás cualquier cosa?

- Cualquier cosa, con tal de poder ayudar a Shinichi.

En ese instante, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en la cara del muchacho. – incluso…


	4. Chapter 4

- Incluso… ¿Venir a mi mundo conmigo?

Eso le vino a la chica grande, tener que abandonar a todos para que Shinichi estuviese a salvo…

- ¿Qué dices? Piénsalo, la seguridad de tu amor está en tus manos. Él puede seguir escondiéndose y esperar pacientemente que le atrapen y le maten, o, por el contrario, que de la noche a la mañana, los hombres de los que se esconde sean detenidos.

La chica se puso firme después de lo que dijo aquél extraño hombre. – Acepto.

Se dibujó una sonrisa en la faz de aquél hombre hecho de agua. – Excelente.

- Pero antes de ir, por favor, déjeme verle una vez más, por favor señor.

- Llámame Poseidón, Ran.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- Yo sé muchas cosas, he estado contigo cada vez que has llorado por el detective, estuve con él cuando tuvo que esconderse, estuve contigo cuando te encontraste a Conan y lo acogiste. Yo soy la lluvia, los charcos, el mar, el océano, los ríos, en general, soy el agua, soy el rey del mar.

La chica se quedó a cuadros por saber lo que era – Así que¿eres un dios?

El muchacho asintió.

- Pero yo pensé que los dioses eran más…

- ¿Viejos? – Ella asintió. – Jajajaja… Se nos suele dibujar como unos puretas, así es. Bueno, basta de cháchara, te voy a conceder tu deseo antes de irnos. – Poseidón extendió su mano y señaló algo detrás de Ran.

La chica miró y se extrañó del lugar que estaba señalando. - ¿El cuarto de Heiji y Conan¿Quieres que entre ahí? – El dios asintió. – Está bien, pero despedirme de Conan sería muy duro, me ha cogido mucho cariño.

- Cuando entres lo comprenderás, y si quieres te mostraré todo.

La chica entró en el cuarto seguida de Poseidón, desconociendo lo que se iba a encontrar.

- El pobre está durmiendo, será mejor no despertarlo, por favor, llévame donde esté Shinichi.

- No despertará nadie, tranquila. Dime¿no te recuerda a alguien este niño?

¿Conan? Se parece mucho a Shinichi cuando tenía su edad, pero… - Vio cómo la cara del dios se encendía. - ¡Para¿No me estarás diciendo que este niño…?

- ¿Es a quien pediste ver antes de venir conmigo? – Asintió.

- Pero… pero… ¿Cómo? – A la chica se le iban a saltar las lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría. De alegría porque él siempre había estado con ella todo el tiempo.

En la puerta apareció una cortina de agua, Ran se acercó y vio algo que le sorprendió. Eran ella y Shinichi el día que desapareció en Tropical Land.

- Vamos a darle un poco para adelante porque si no nos van a dar las tantas. – Dijo divertido Poseidón poniéndose a su lado. - ¡Ah! Aquí.

Ran vio cómo Shinichi se alejaba, sus peores pesadillas desde que él desapareció, pero pudo ver lo que le sucedió. Cómo un hombre rubio vestido todo de negro le golpeaba y le daba una píldora extraña. Vio cómo se encogió, y lo que sucedió después hasta que ella se lo encontró en casa del profesor Agasa.

Se puso a llorar, no podía creer que hubiera sufrido todo ese infierno. Vio cómo sufría por no decirle nada a ella, para protegerla de los que le encogieron. Y ella, tan mal pensada, creía que se había fugado con otra…

- No llores, por favor.

- Pero… qué será de él ahora que me marcho.

- Seguirá resolviendo misterios.

- ¡Pero si tiene la apariencia de un niño!

- ¿No te acuerdas? En el trato también venía incluido que se dejase de esconder, es decir, que le haré ser un adolescente de nuevo.

La cara de Ran se iluminó y miró hacia la cama. Quería despedirse, pero no sabía si le dejaría.

- Bueno… ahora… - dijo Poseidón.


	5. Chapter 5

- Bueno, ahora… - dijo Poseidón. – te esperaré afuera, tengo que mantener mi trato y hacer que detengan a esos hombres. Despídete de él.

- Gracias. – murmuró Ran, pero el dios ya había salido. Se dirigió a la cama donde estaba Conan, dormía plácidamente. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo, para luego pasar a la mejilla. – recuérdalo siempre Shinichi, siempre estarás en mi corazón, aunque me valla lejos, nunca te irás de ahí. Mi corazón será tuyo por siempre.

- Ran… - murmuró el pequeño. – siempre pienso en ti.

La chica se extrañó, pero recordó la conversación de después de comer y sonrió. – lo sé, igual que siempre pensaré en ti.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de los azulados ojos de la chica y cayeron en los labios del pequeño. En ese momento, el cuerpo de niño empezó a cambiar al de hombre, igual que las ropas. Ella se sorprendió mucho.

- Bueno, ya está. Te habrás sorprendido por las ropas, pero no iba a dejar que le vieses en paños menores. – dijo entrando Poseidón. – debemos irnos, Ran.

- Sí. – se giró de nuevo hacia Shinichi. – Adiós, y recuerda lo que te he dicho. – y le besó en la frente.

El dios y la muchacha estaban caminando por el fangoso suelo, había dejado de llover. – ya verás cómo te va a encantar mi mundo, está lleno de peces, y sirenas, y plantas marinas… - pero la chica no escuchaba, estaba pensando en lo que había dejado atrás, pero por amor, no le importaba. Había hecho un trato, y no podía romperlo.

Llegaron donde estaba el nogal y el castañero, allí había un señor mayor con una pala. – le estaba esperando señor. Está todo listo.

- Gracias Sebastián. Ran por favor, ve tú primera, yo te sigo.

- ¿A dónde?

- Pues al agujero, dónde si no.

La chica miró con asco al sucio agujero, hasta salían burbujas, pero aún así se arrimó. Miró hacia la casa, ahora la vista era fantástica, con la noche estrellada. – no puedo echarme atrás. – se dijo a sí misma. Y saltó hacia el embarrado agujero hasta perderse en las profundidades.

En el instante que Ran saltó al agujero, un muchacho abrió sus azulados ojos, preguntándose por qué era adulto de nuevo, y por qué sentía dolor en su corazón por un amor perdido.

Las campanadas de la iglesia anunciaron las doce de la noche.

* * *

Había pasado medio año. El detective adolescente Shinichi Kudo había vuelto. Las chicas le llovían, pero él las rechazaba a todas, nadie sabía por qué, ya que muchas eran atractivas. Hasta su mejor amigo le preguntó un día.

- ¿Por qué las rechazas a todas? Algunas vale, son feas hasta queriendo, pero te vienen unas preciosidades tío, que si me vienen a mí…

- ¿Y qué pasa con Kazuha¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? – el de Osaka se calló de repente y se puso como un tomate. Su amigo rió. Luego esa sonrisa desapareció poco a poco. - Si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni idea Hattori, desde que volví a ser yo aquella noche sin ninguna explicación, tengo un hueco vacío en el corazón. Siento que antes había alguien allí, pero no la recuerdo. A veces, cuando duermo, sueño con unos ojos azules hipnotizadores. Puede que sea ella a quien espero. – dijo Shinichi mirando embelesado unos ventanales con unas letras que decía: "Agencia de detectives Mouri".

- Tío… - dijo Heiji poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros. – has trabajado mucho desde que volviste a ser tú. Por eso he venido, necesitas un buen…

- ¿Descanso? – dijo Shinichi.

- Iba a decir rollo, pero eso también cuenta, no lo había pensado. – Heiji se puso la mano en el mentón, y a Shinichi se le cayó la gota gorda. – eres bueno Kudo.

- Hattori, déjate de vacilarme. Te he visto los billetes para avión con tu nombre, el de Kazuha y el mío. ¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas?

- Jejejeje… ya lo verás, es un lugar que nadie sabe que existes. Es muy tranquilo, es verano todo el año…

- ¿A Cuba?

No, y no te lo pienso decir. Así que prepárate que salimos esta noche, pero tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto de Osaka, así que prepara las maletas ya. Vamos, que te ayudo. – y salió corriendo en dirección a casa de su amigo.

- ¡Ey! Espera¿cómo piensas entrar si no tienes llave, zopenco?

- ¡Echaré la puerta abajo! – dijo divertido Heiji.

- ¡Eso ni lo sueñes¡Si lo rompes lo pagas imbécil! – y se echó a correr detrás del detective del oeste.

Lo que no sabía es que alguien les estaba viendo desde los pisos de arriba de la agencia de detectives. Un señor de unos cuarenta años con bigote. No había probado gota de alcohol desde que Shinichi Kudo había vuelto y había recibido una extraña visita.

- Kudo, tráela de vuelta, por favor. – dijo a la nada.

- No te preocupes, - se escuchó una voz. – si de verdad están predestinados a estar juntos, volverá.

Kogoro Mouri cerró los ojos y dijo a la nada. – eso espero.


	6. Chapter 6

- ¡Ran¿Dónde estás? – gritó un muchacho por el castillo. – hay que ver esta cría, vengo de arreglar unos asuntos y desaparece de combate.

- ¡Señor! – se escuchó una voz. - ¿Ya ha vuelto?

- Sí Sebastián. ¿Dónde está Ran? Tengo que hablar con ella, es la hora.

- Pues está por ahí, ya sabe como es, soñadora, se mete en líos…

- No sé por qué te la encomendé cuando la traje… - dijo cansado. - ¡ah sí! Para que la protegieses y la controlases… - le dijo con mirada furibunda.

- No es culpa mía señor Poseidón, es muy rápida, si al menos la hubiese convertido en un caracol… con una sardina me hubiera conformado.

- Deja de quejarte y encuéntrala. Tiene que prepararse, es hora de ponerlos a prueba.

- ¡Sí señor! – y el pequeño cangrejo nadó todo lo que pudo para poder encontrar a la chica.

Una pequeña sirena nadaba por unos acantilados con un caballito de mar pisándole las aletas.

- Espera Ran¿a dónde vamos? – dijo el caballito.

- Shhh… enseguida llegamos. – entraron a una gruta y al fondo del todo estaba repleto de objetos humanos.

- ¡Wa! Mola.

- ¿Te gusta? Es mi pequeño tesoro.

- Si… - dijo embobado el caballito. – pero hermana Ran¿tu padre no dijo que te alejases de las cosas de los humanos porque eran peligrosos¿y de dónde has sacado todo esto? También dijo que nunca subieras a la superficie y que no usases los pasadizos mágicos.

- Conan, te pareces a él. No pasa nada – relajó sus facciones. – yo no veo las cosas como él, siempre dice que los humanos son malvados, pero yo no lo veo así. No entiendo cómo un mundo que hace cosas tan maravillosas, pueda ser malo.

**¿Qué tengo aquí?**

**¡Qué lindo es!**

**Es un tesoro que descubrí**

**Es muy simple decir**

**Que no hay más que pedir**

**¿Qué es lo que ves a tu alrededor?**

**Tanta abundancia, tanto esplendor**

**Que hace pensar que yo**

**No necesito más**

**Regalitos así tengo miles**

**Aunque a veces no sé para qué son**

**¿Quieres no se que bobs? Tengo veinte**

**Pero yo**

**En verdad**

**Quiero más**

**Yo quiero ver algo especial**

**Yo quiero ver una bella danza**

**Y caminar con los ¿Cómo se llaman¡Ah! Pies**

**Solo nadar no es original**

**¿Por qué no tener un par de piernas?**

**Y salir a pasear ¿Cómo dicen? A pie**

**Y poder ir**

**A descubrir**

**Qué siento al estar ante el sol**

**No tiene fin**

**Quiero saber**

**Más mucho más**

**¿Qué debo dar para vivir fuera del agua?**

**¿Qué hay que pagar para un día completo estar?**

**Pienso que allá lo entenderán**

**Puesto que no prohíben nada**

**Porque habrían de impedirme ir a jugar ¡OH!**

**Al estudiar que hay por saber**

**Con mis preguntas y sus respuestas**

**¿Qué es fuego¿Qué es quemar?**

**Lo podré ver**

**¿Cuándo me iré?**

**Quiero explorar**

**Sin importarme cuándo volver**

**El exterior**

**Quiero formar**

**Parte de él**

- Hermana Ran, cantas muy bien. – dijo Conan. – como los ángeles.

- ¿Ángel? – en ese instante, le vino a la memoria el sueño que siempre ha tenido, unos ojos azules, hipnotizadores. Siempre ha tenido un hueco en el corazón, esperando al chico correcto para rellenarlo, y sabía que en el mar no le encontraría, tenía que salir costase lo que costase.

* * *

- ¡Ran! – Sebastián la estaba buscando como un loco. – si no la encuentro… me convertiré en carnada de tiburones. – de repente la vio tumbada en una roca. – por fin¡Ran!

- ¡Sebastián! Mierda me distraje. – dijo por lo bajo. - ¿qué quieres?

- ¿Dónde estabas? Tu padre te estaba llamando.

- ¿Ya ha llegado?

- Sí¿Dónde estabas?

- Pues… - no se le ocurría nada.

- Otra vez pensando en el mundo de los humanos¿no? Ran¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que ese mundo es peligroso?

- Pero cómo puedes saber que es peligroso si nunca has estado.

- Ran, escucha, ese mundo está muy mal, la vida bajo el mar es mucho mejor que el mundo de allá arriba.

**Tú crees que en otros lados las algas más verdes son**

**Y sueñas con ir arriba**

**¡Qué gran equivocación!**

**No ves que tu propio mundo no tiene comparación**

**¿Qué puede haber allá afuera que cause tal emoción?**

**Bajo el mar**

**Bajo el mar**

**Vives contenta**

**Siendo sirena eres feliz**

**Si es que trabajas sin parar**

**Y bajo el sol para variar**

**Mientras nosotros siempre flotamos bajo el mar**

**Los peces son muy felices**

**Aquí tienen libertad**

**Los peces allá están tristes**

**Sus casas son de cristal**

**La vida de nuestros peces muy larga no suele ser**

**Si al dueño le apetece (A mí me van a comer)**

**Bajo el mar**

**Bajo el mar**

**Nadie nos fríe ni nos cocina en una sartén**

**Si no te quieres arriesgar bajo el mar te quedarás**

**Y sin problemas entre burbujas tú vivirás**

**(Bajo el mar)**

**Bajo el mar**

**(Bajo el mar)**

**Hay siempre ritmo en nuestro mundo al natural**

**(Al natural al al)**

**La manta raya tocará el centurión seguridad**

**Siempre hay ritmo**

**Ritmo marino bajo el mar**

**Oye la flauta**

**Oye el arpa**

**Y al contrabajo ponle atención**

**Verás la trompeta y el tambor**

**Disfruta de tu canción**

**(Si)**

**Con la marimba y el violín**

**Las truchas volteando**

**El otro cantando**

**Sin olvidarnos del espadín**

**QUE EMPIECE LA FUNCIÓN**

**Ja**

**Jaja**

**Sí**

**Bajo el mar**

**(Bajo el mar)**

**Bajo el mar**

**(Bajo el mar)**

**Hay bailarines**

**Son las sardinas**

**Ven a bailar**

**(Vamos a bailar)**

**Para que quieres explorar**

**Si nuestra banda va a tocar**

**Hay castañuelas **

**Son las almejas**

**Bajo el mar**

**Y las babosas**

**Son tan jocosas**

**Bajo el mar**

**Hay caracoles**

**Hay socorristas**

**Y las burbujas llenan las vistas**

**Para que bailes en esta fiesta**

**Bajo el mar**

- ¿Ran? – La joven sirena se había ido. – hay, alguien va a tener que atarle a esa niña las aletas al piso. Con lo que me ha costado todo este numerito…

* * *

Una chica con el pelo recogido estaba esperando con dos maletas en la terminal de Osaka. – este imbécil… llega tarde… como no llegue antes de que despegue el avión, es detective muerto. – a la pobre ya se le estaba saliendo la vena.

- ¡Kazuha! – se escuchó desde la entrada del aeropuerto.

- Ya era hora¿por qué has tardado tanto? – le recriminó a su amigo.

- No es culpa mía, el tren se retrasó un poquito.

- ¿un poquito¡tres horas Hattori! – dijo Shinichi. Se acercó a Kazuha y la saludó. Además, se acercó al oído de la chica y le dijo. – si que tienes bien atado a tu chico, no ha parado de decir todo el tiempo "Kazuha me mata, Kazuha me mata, de esta no salgo" todo el tiempo. – lo dijo intentando imitar al moreno. La chica se puso roja por lo que dijo Shinichi de "tu chico."

- Kudo, deja de imitarme y vamos a embarcar. – dijo el moreno también sonrojado.

- Todavía no me has dicho a dónde vamos.

- ¿A ti tampoco?

Kazuha negó con la cabeza.

- Es que quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- Y poder estar con tu chica a solas sin que fans te molesten¿no? – dijo picaronamente Shinichi.

El detective del oeste se puso rojo, y la chica no se quedaba atrás. – venga vamos.

Después de facturar las maletas, fueron corriendo porque el avión estaba a punto de salir. Una vez dentro y acomodados. – mierda, con las prisas se me olvidó mirar el destino. ¿Y tú Kazuha?

- Igual, pero ahora nos enteraremos con las azafatas. – dijo la chica sonriente.

- Bueno, imagino que no podré escondéroslo más. – dijo resignado el moreno.

- Después de que las azafatas y el capitán hablasen. - ¿Gran Canaria¿A dónde nos llevas Heiji?

- ¿no sabes dónde está Kazuha? – la chica negó. - ¿Y tú Kudo?

- Si claro, son unas islas que están en el océano Atlántico al lado de África y pertenecientes a España.

- Ah… - es lo único que pudo decir Kazuha. – Heiji, me dijiste que era verano todo el año, así que pensé en Brasil o en un sitio de esos.

- El clima allí es como si fuese siempre verano Kazuha. Y ahora, será mejor que descanses, el viaje es muy largo.

La pareja se durmió después de un rato, pero Shinichi seguía mirando por la ventana, divisando el mar como si buscase algo que se le había perdido hacía tiempo. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que lo miraba, aunque fuese por la tele, sentía un conocido calor en el corazón. Después de un tiempo, él también se quedó dormido, soñando de nuevo con aquellos ojos que tanto le fascinaban.


	7. Chapter 7

- ¡padre!

- ¡Ran! – Poseidón abrazó a la sirena que se había abalanzado sobre él.

- ¿qué tal tu viaje¿algún problema? Tienes que contármelo todo, hasta el último detalle. ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

- Para, para¿no crees que son demasiadas preguntas?

- Um… no – dijo Ran divertida.

- Ven hija, tenemos que hablar seriamente. – la condujo a una habitación. Cuando se acomodaron, siguió hablando. – verás hija, el motivo de mi viaje era… verás… se me hace difícil decírtelo.

- Papá me estás asustando¿ha pasado algo malo?

- Bueno… tú ya eres mayor de edad y… ya es hora de que pienses en el futuro, tu futuro… yo también he pensado mucho en él, y creo que… ya va siendo hora de que contraigas nupcias. – en ese mismo momento la joven sirena pensó que todo el peso del mundo se le venía encima. – y ya te he buscado al chico ideal para ti, es fuerte, valiente… - la chica no escuchaba al dios, no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo ¿un matrimonio concertado? No, eso jamás, debía encontrar al chico de sus sueños, lo tenía decidido.

- No pienso hacerlo. – cortó a su padre.

- ¿qué has dicho?

- ¡Que no pienso casarme con ese tritón¡Antes me dejo devorar por un tiburón! – cada vez iba levantando más y más la voz.

- Cuidado jovencita, yo sé lo que te conviene…

- Tú sabrás lo que me conviene, pero yo no lo quiero. Me niego a casarme con alguien si no es por amor.

- Si no haces lo que te ordeno, te vas de mi vista.

- ¡eso es lo que pienso hacer! – y la sirena se fue nadando rápidamente, sin importar a dónde se dirigía. Sólo sabía que iba a donde su corazón le guiaba.

- Sebastián, síguela, sigue el plan. – dijo el dios con una sonrisa. Espera, toma esto. Con él podrás hacer lo que teníamos planeado.

- Sí mi señor. – y el cangrejo se fue nadando lo más rápido que pudo para no perderla como siempre.

El dios se dirigió a una especie de fuente, en él apareció un chico dormido. – esto marcha. – dijo satisfacciónamente.

* * *

En un hotel de Maspalomas, los chicos estaban recogiendo las llaves de sus habitaciones. La chica sola, y Heiji con Shinichi, en camas separadas.

Subieron a dejar las maletas a las habitaciones para luego bajar a empezar sus vacaciones.

En la playa, los dos chicos de Osaka veían cómo su amigo rechazaba a cualquier chica que se le acercaba.

- Tío, no puedes rechazar a todas las chicas, si no les das la oportunidad¿cómo sabrás que es la elegida?

- Porque sentiré que mi corazón está completo en cuanto la vea.

- A veces pienso que eres de la otra acera chavalín.

- No me llamen chavalín. – le recriminó Shinichi.

- ¡Venga! Como en los viejos tiempos¿no Conan? – dijo divertida Kazuha.

- ¿Tú también¡Ahora veréis lo que es meterse con el mejor detective de Japón!

Los de Osaka empezaron a correr con Shinichi a sus talones. Estaban contentos de ver a su amigo de mejor humor, pero no era esa sonrisa que siempre tenía antes de convertirse en adolescente de nuevo. ¿Qué habría pasado esa noche?

- ¡Pero qué dices¡El mejor detective de Japón soy yo¡Ay! – tuvo que correr más para que el de Tokio no le cogiese.

- ¡Heiji¡Deja de picarte así que te va a coger!

Después de un rato corriendo hasta la otra punta de la playa, que no era chica, créanlo, tuvieron que volver a atrás a recoger sus cosas.

- ¡Cuánto queda¡Hemos caminado más de tres horas! – se quejó Shinichi.

- No habernos perseguido.

- No haberme picado.

- Oye¿dónde está Kazuha? – dijo Heiji al darse cuenta que estaban solos.

- No lo sé, pero deberías tener cuidado con ella. – dijo Shinichi indiferente. El de Osaka le miró sin entender. – Estamos en la zona nudista de la playa, y por aquí puede haber mucho pervertido.

- ¿Qué¿Zo… zo… zona nudista?

- Sí, esa zona que tienen algunas playas para estar morenitos por todos lados.

- ¡Ya sé lo que es una zona nudista imbécil! – Gritó Heiji mientras que a su amigo se le escapaba la risa floja.

- ¡Heiji! – gritó Kazuha desde lo alto de una duna saludándole. - ¡Ven¡Vamos a tirarnos por la duna¡Ven tú también Shinichi!

- Paso. – dijo pasota el detective. – ve con Kazuha, sabes lo cabezota que es. Yo voy a por las cosas y me voy al hotel, estoy cansado del viaje. "Me debes una Hattori."

Shinichi se fue y Heiji se fue a donde estaba Kazuha. – Kazuha, vámonos.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué¡Nunca hacemos de lo que yo quiero! – se quejó la chica.

- No es que no quiera, sino que ésta en la zona nudista. Por eso si quieres mientras vamos a recoger nuestras cosas vamos tirándonos por las dunas¿vale?

- ¡Vale!

Iban yendo hacia donde estaban las cosas tirándose por aquí y por allá. - ¡Heiji mira¡Vamos a esa¡Es enorme! – Fueron hacia la que señaló la chica, iban por la mitad cuando, - jo, esto no termina nunca.

- Vamos – Heiji le dio la mano. – así será más divertido caer.

- ¡No puedo más! – de repente, Heiji la cogió y la llevó en brazos. - ¡Suéltame¡Que no soy ninguna niña pequeña! – la chica estaba toda roja.

- Tú querías ir hasta arriba y yo te llevo.

- Jo. – la chica puso morros. Él se rió por la cara que puso. Iba tan despistado riéndose que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a la cima, por lo que pisó mal y los dos cayeron ladera abajo rodando.

Los dos estaban riendo cuando llegaron abajo, hasta que se dieron cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban.

Ella estaba encima de él. Respiraban el aliento del otro. Sus labios casi rozaban. Cada uno se perdía en los ojos del otro. Ninguno quería moverse, querían quedarse para toda la eternidad en esa posición.

- Lo… lo siento… - dijo Kazuha haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero Heiji la retuvo abrazándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. – Heiji… ¿qué haces? – preguntó la chica poniéndose roja.

- Kazuha… tú… ¿qué piensas de mí? – dijo entre susurros mirando siempre los labios de la chica.

- Yo… eres un cabezota, mal hablado y friqui de los misterios. – vio cómo el chico se apenaba. – pero… - el chico la miró de nuevo y se topó con sus ojos verdes. –…eres un buen amigo, con el que siempre puedo contar.

- ¿Me quieres?

- ¿Qué? – la chica no se esperaba esa pregunta, la verdad es que no se esperaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Que si me quieres, porque…

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile. **

**(Sé que hay algo en el despertar de tu sonrisa)****  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah. **

**(Cogí una idea del mirar de tus ojos, yeah)****  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.**

**(Has construido un amor pero cae aparte)****  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**

**(Tu pequeña pieza de cielo se vuelve muy oscura)**

- Que si me quieres, porque… porque… - le pasó una mano por la sonrojada mejilla de la chica. – yo…yo te amo con locura.

**Listen to your he****art, when he's calling for you.**

**(Escucha a tu corazón, cuando te está llamando)****  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. **

**(Escucha a tu corazón, no hay otra cosa que puedas hacer)****  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, **

**(No sé a dónde vas y no sé por qué)****  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. **

**(pero escucha tu corazón antes de decirle adiós)****  
**

La chica no se podía creer lo que su mejor amigo le estaba diciendo, era una declaración en toda regla. Pero dudó, dudó si lo que le estaba diciendo era una broma de mal gusto, o en realidad la quería.

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. **

**(A veces te asombras si esta lucha vale la pena)****  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah. **

**(Los preciosos momentos son todos los perdidos en la marea, yeah)****  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems. **

**(Son barridos fuera y nada es lo que parece)****  
****The feeling of belonging to your dreams. **

**(El sentimiento de pertenecer a tus sueños)  
**

- Déjate de bromas Heiji. – Dijo con una sonrisa triste Kazuha. Estaba convencida de que era eso, una broma, y eso le dolía.

- No estoy bromeando Kazuha. – lo dijo tan convencido que la chica le miró fijamente. - Mírame a los ojos y podrás comprobarlo por ti misma.

La chica miró fijamente a los ojos verdes del chico y pudo ver una determinación enorme. Mucho más que cuando resolvía los crímenes.

**Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. **

**(Escucha a tu corazón, cuando te está llamando)****  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. **

**(Escucha a tu corazón, no hay otra cosa que puedas hacer)****  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, **

**(No sé a dónde vas y no sé por qué)****  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. **

**(pero escucha tu corazón antes de decirle adiós)****  
**

- Heiji… - se le dibujó una sonrisa tierna. – no, no creo que estés bromeando. Solo que… - miró hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el chico.

**And there are voices that want to be heard. **

**(Y hay voces que quieren ser escuchadas)****  
So much to mention but you can't find the words. **

**(Mucho que decir pero no encuentras las palabras)****  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been **

**(La fragancia de la magia, la belleza que ha sido) ****  
when love was wilder than the wind. **

**(cuando el amor era más salvaje que el viento)****  
**

- No me esperaba que mi sueño, con el que convivo desde siempre, se haya hecho realidad. – la chica volvió a mirar al moreno. – yo también te quiero Heiji.

Los dos se acercaron tímidamente a los labios del otro. Ninguno se atrevía a ir más allá de rozarse tiernamente, hasta que Heiji se acercó más a ella y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Su primer beso, y no sería el último que se diesen.

**Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. **

**(Escucha a tu corazón, cuando te está llamando)****  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. **

**(Escucha a tu corazón, no hay otra cosa que puedas hacer)****  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, **

**(No sé a dónde vas y no sé por qué)****  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**

**(pero escucha tu corazón antes de decirle adiós)**

* * *

Mientras los chicos estaban echados en la arena al pie de una duna, Shinichi había llegado a donde tenían las cosas. 

- ¿A dónde habrá ido todo el mundo? – se preguntó el detective.

De repente, escuchó unos truenos no muy lejos de allí. Se estaba avecinando una tormenta. A sus amigos no les veía por ninguna parte, por lo que decidió recoger todo, excepto la ropa de la pareja y dirigirse al hotel.

En cuanto llegó, se dirigió al recepcionista. – la 501, por favor. – Cuando se la entregaron. – verá, dentro de poco llegará mi compañero de habitación, dígale que… - le dijo lo que quería lo que le tenían que comunicar a su amigo.

- Sí señor. – Dijo el recepcionista divertido. – Se lo diré con mucho gusto.

- Gracias. – Se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama. – "Ya me debes dos Hattori." – pensó el detective sonriente.

Encendió la televisión y se puso a ver las noticias internacionales. Les parecían aburridas, hasta que una llamó su atención… - Hemos recibido una carta amenazadora de un ladrón muy importante del Japón. Sus intenciones es la de robar "la garganta de la sirena", que se expone en Las Palmas…

- ¡Kid! – se le dibujó una sonrisa. – Estas vacaciones no van a ser tan aburridas como pensaba…

Escuchó que aporreaban la puerta de su habitación. - ¡Kudo¡No tiene gracia¡Abre la puerta! – gritaba su amigo todo calado hasta los huesos.

Shinichi se hizo el dormido.

- ¿Cómo va a haber solo una llave de habitación y precisamente hoy se ha roto la maestra¡Abre!

- Heiji, parece que está dormido. – dijo una voz femenina.

- Ay… - el chico se resignó. – Cuando éste se duerme no le despierta ni un bombardeo… tendré que dormir en el pasillo, porque también están todas las habitaciones ocupadas…

- Puedes dormir en mi cuarto… - dijo la chica sonrojada.

- ¡Ah! – él también se puso rojo. – bu… bueno… si no te importa…

Los dos entraron en la habitación de la chica. Estaban un poco pillados, ya que sería la primera vez que durmiesen en el mismo cuarto desde que eran pequeños.

- En la 501, un chico sonrió. – Como dije antes, ya me debes dos.

* * *

Una sirena, seguida por un cangrejo y un caballito de mar, nadaba todo lo rápido que le permitían sus aletas. - ¿Qué se habrá creído? No debería haberme comprometido sin consultármelo. ¡No pienso volver nunca!

Las aguas se estaban volviendo muy oscuras. Se agitaban sin parar. Una corriente marina cogió desprevenida a la sirena y la lanzó hacia delante con mucha rapidez. Tanto era el movimiento y la presión que la joven se desmayó.

- ¡Ran! – Gritó desesperado Sebastián. – Mierda, si no le doy esto… - nadó todo lo rápido que pudo y se adentró en la corriente marina. – Tú quédate aquí chico, yo cuidaré de ella. – El caballito le hizo caso, era demasiado pequeño y la presión le mataría. – No te preocupes pequeña. – Dijo el cangrejo al llegar hasta ella. – Te cuidaré he intentaré guiar. Miró hacia delante y se quedó blanco, aunque sea una forma de hablar, él se quedó de verdad. Ante ellos se levantaba una columna de agua que rotaba y rotaba a gran velocidad. - ¡Un tornado!

El cangrejo se agarró fuertemente a la chica por la cola, no debía soltarla en ningún momento, porque si no acabarían despedidos a direcciones diferentes. Llegaron al tornado y dieron vueltas y vueltas y vueltas… el color del cangrejo cambió del rojo característico en él a un amarillo casi marrón.

Llegaron al final del tornado. – Allá vamos. Que sea lo que el destino quiera.

Salieron despedidos hacia la superficie, las grandes olas arrastraban a la sirena y al cangrejo de un lado a otro. – Parece ser que el destino quiere que no salgamos de ésta… - dijo el cangrejo preocupado oteando el horizonte, no podía divisar nada. Estaban perdidos en ninguna parte.


	8. Chapter 8

La lluvia caía sobre los cristales de la habitación. Un chico oteaba el horizonte. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que alguien estaba a punto de llegar, y ese alguien era a quien él esperaba.

- ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo¡Soy un iluso! – Se recriminaba a sí mismo. – La persona que espero no existe. Sólo en mis sueños…

Dieron las doce de la noche y él no conseguía dormir. Había parado de llover en ese mismo instante. De repente, sintió una fuerza que le decía que fuese a la playa.

No pudo resistirse, se cambió y salió por la puerta. Pasó por delante de una habitación y sonrió pícaramente. Salió del hotel y fue de paseo por la avenida que estaba en la playa.

Después de un rato caminando, decidió quitarse los zapatos y andar por la arena hasta llegar a la orilla.

El cielo, después de aquel mal tiempo, se despejó y se podían ver las estrellas y la luna menguante. Estuvo un rato mirándolas, detenido a la orilla, y mojándose los pies con cada ola que llegaba hasta la orilla.

Cerró los ojos y volvieron a aparecer los mismos ojos con los que soñaba. - ¡Ah¡Ya basta! Debo olvidarla, no puedo estar esperando toda la vida a un sueño, no sé si realmente existe. – Volvió a cerrar los ojos y los volvió a ver. - ¡Ya está bien Kudo¡Si sigues así te vas a volver majareta! – Volvió a mirar hacia las estrellas y la luz de la luna le iluminaba completamente.

**Soy**

**La pregunta del millón**

**Siempre la interrogación**

**No respondas que sí porque sí**

**Y qué**

**Qué podrías tú decir**

**Si yo no te voy a oír**

**No me entiendes**

**Y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí**

**Jamás ya me vas a conocer**

**Niño y hombre puedo ser**

**No me uses y apartes de ti**

**Y di**

**Como alguien aprendió**

**Lo que nadie le enseñó**

**No me entienden**

**No estoy aquí**

**Y YO SOLO QUIERO SER REAL**

**Y SENTIR EL MUNDO IGUAL**

**QUE LOS OTROS SEGUÍS SIEMPRE ASÍ**

**POR QUÉ YO TENDRÍA QUE CAMBIAR**

**NADIE MÁS LO VA INTENTAR**

**Y NO ENTIENDEN QUE SIGO AQUÍ**

**Y tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven**

**Te daría el 100**

**Me conoces y ya no hay temor**

**Yo mostraría lo que soy**

**Si tu vienes donde voy**

**No me alcanzan**

**Si eres mi amigo mejor**

**Qué sabrán del mal y el bien**

**Yo no soy lo que ves**

**Todo un mundo durmiendo y yo sigo soñando por qué**

**Sus palabras susurran mentiras que nunca creeré**

**Y YO SOLO QUIERO SER REAL**

**Y SENTIR EL MUNDO IGUAL**

**QUE LOS OTROS PODEIS ELLOS DORMIR**

**POR QUÉ YO TENDRÍA QUE CAMBIAR**

**NADIE MÁS LO VA INTENTAR**

**ESTOY SOLO Y SIGO AQUÍ**

**SOLO YO**

**ESTOY AQUÍ**

**SIGO AQUÍ**

**SIGO AQUÍ**

Cuando iba a volver al hotel, vio que la marea había arrastrado algo a la costa.

- Bah… seguramente son aparejos de pesca que caerían durante la tormenta. – Siguió andando hacia el paseo hasta que, no supo por qué motivo, sus piernas se pararon y no le respondían.

* * *

En la habitación de al lado del detective de Tokio, dos chicos estaban sentados al borde de la cama viendo la televisión. Se respiraba un aire tenso.

**Pregúntale a la noche**

**Si ha visto alguna vez**

**Dos pieles abrazándose**

**En una misma piel**

- Heiji… ¿Tú te enteras de algo? – Preguntó la chica, lo dijo más para romper el molesto silencio que porque no se enterase de nada.

- De algo. Por ejemplo¿sabes que Kid ha mandado una carta? – La chica vio la cara de satisfacción que ponía su amigo. – Estoy deseando cogerle.

**Mi cuerpo es caso tuyo**

**Tu cuerpo es caso yo**

**Dos islas que se buscan**

**Entre la niebla**

**De las dos**

Kazuha se levantó y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, le encantaban los casos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kazuha? – Preguntó el chico.

- Nada. – Vio por el reflejo del cristal que el chico se levantaba. – En serio, no es nada.

- A mí no me engañas. – Se acercó más a ella y la cogió por la cintura por detrás. Ahora los dos miraban al mar. - ¿Qué te pasa, mi vida?

**Si tú eres mi hombre**

**Y yo tu mujer**

**A donde quiera que estés amor**

**Contigo estaré**

La chica se sonrojó, no se acostumbraba a que él la llamase así. – Pues… - Ella se resignó. – Que pensé que con lo que ha pasado hace unas horas, pues que dejarías los casos mientras estuviésemos aquí.

**Porque el sol puede mentir**

**Porque el mar puede callar**

**Todo puede ser mentira**

**Pero nosotros somos verdad**

El chico no dijo nada. Ella entendió ese silencio como que él nunca cambiaría y que intentaría coger al ladrón o resolver el caso que se le pusiese delante.

Kazuha se separó suavemente del chico y se dirigió hacia la cama. A mitad del camino, Heiji la agarró por el brazo y la atrajo lentamente hacia él. – Si tú quieres que me aleje de los casos mientras estamos aquí, lo haré. Incluso si me pides que deje los casos para siempre, los dejaré. Todo por hacerte feliz. – dijo serio.

**Si tú eres mi hombre**

**Y yo tu mujer**

**Donde quiera que estés amor**

**Contigo estaré**

**Lejana o cercana**

**Tú lo quieras o no**

**No hay muerte en el mundo que consiga matar**

**Una historia de amor**

- Heiji… - Kazuha le abrazó, sabía que era sincero con ella. – No voy a prohibirte que hagas lo que más te gusta, resolver misterios, pero si te pido que mientras estemos aquí, los olvides y podamos estar todo el tiempo que podamos juntos. Seguramente soy una egoísta, pero…

- No eres egoísta, mi amor. Eres sincera. – Se miraron y Heiji la atrajo más hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos se pegaron. Sus cabezas se movieron sin darse cuenta y se rozaron los labios suavemente. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que, finalmente, se fundieron en un dulce y apasionado beso.

**La vida nos oprime**

**Nos oprime el corazón**

**Mi estrella es toda tuya**

**Tu estrella es todo yo**

Tan absortos estaban besándose, que no se dieron cuenta que cada vez se acercaban más y más a la cama, que por cierto, era de matrimonio.

**Si tú eres mi hombre**

**Y yo tu mujer**

**Donde quiera que estés amor**

**Contigo estaré**

Llegaron al borde y el chico recostó a la chica en la cama y se quedaron Heiji sobre Kazuha.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? – Preguntó la chica entrecortadamente.

- Solo si tú quieres. No te voy a obligar a nada. – Dijo Heiji dulcemente.

**Lejana o cercana**

**Tú lo quieras o no**

**No hay muerte en el mundo que consiga matar**

**Una historia de amor**

Ella le besó. Las caricias no faltaban a la dulce pareja. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, la ropa iba cediendo por las manos de los jóvenes amantes. En esa noche especial, los dos se convirtieron en uno.

**Lejana o cercana**

**Tú lo quieras o no**

**No hay muerte en el mundo que consiga matar**

**Una historia de amor**

A la mañana siguiente, el sol empezó a acariciar el rostro de la joven. Ella se despertó por la calidez del haz de luz y se encontró apoyada sobre el pecho de su antes mejor amigo, para ahora pasar a ser más que eso. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara. Se levantó y cogió sus ropas esparcida por la habitación, para luego meterse en el baño y pegarse una ducha.

Antes de que encendiese el grifo, se oyó la puerta aporreándose. No quería que despertasen al chico que aún dormía plácidamente, por lo que se puso un albornoz y fue a ver quien era. - ¡Kudo¿Qué pasa?

En la cara de su amigo podía apreciarse una sonrisa picarona. - ¿Qué, buena noche?

- No sé de que me hablas. – Dijo ella sonrojándose levemente.

- ¿Ah, no? – Dijo más divertido. - ¿Y me puedes explicar qué hace eso ahí? – Señalando algo detrás de la chica.

Kazuha no había abierto mucho la puerta para que no pudiese ver a Heiji en la cama, pero al parecer no lo pudo esconder demasiado, ya que el bañador de el chico y un sujetador de ella estaban colgados encima del armario.

- Eh… esto… verás… - A la chica no se le podían subir más los colores.

- No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Imagino que Hattori estará como un tronco y será difícil de despertar, pero inténtalo por favor, tengo algo muy importante que enseñaros. Venid a mi habitación cuando le consigas despertar. – Iba a entrar a la habitación 501 cuando miró de nuevo a su amiga y dijo. - ¡Y enhorabuena¡Ya era hora que dieseis el paso! – Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La chica se quedó desconcertada, pero al final sonrió. No había que ser un detective para darse cuenta lo que hizo su amigo por ellos anoche. Seguramente le diría a la recepcionista que le dijese a Heiji que no tenían copia de la llave de la habitación, igualmente que las llaves maestras se habían roto, y que no había ninguna habitación libre. Por eso mismo no le abrió al chico, no era porque estaba acompañado, sino para juntarlos de una vez.

- Gracias, Shinichi.

Fue hacia la cama e intentó despertar al moreno pero sin éxito. Tenía un sueño muy pesado. Le zarandeó y llamó varias veces sin éxito. Él seguía como un tronco. Se acercó a sus labios y le besó dulcemente, notó cómo el chico correspondía y ese beso se volvió más salvaje. La chica notó una mano subía por su muslo dulcemente y cortó el beso aparentando enfado.

- Deja de fingir marmota, sé perfectamente que estás despierto.

- Cinco minutos más… - la cogió y la acostó. La aferraba como si fuese un peluche.

- Venga Heiji… que Kudo dice que quiere vernos. – Dijo apartándole un fleco de los ojos.

- Bah… seguro que es por lo de Kid. – Dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción.

- ¿Estás enfermo? – Le puso una mano en la frente. – ¡El gran Heiji Hattori pasando de un caso!

- ¡No te burles! Te prometí anoche que mientras estuviésemos aquí no me encargaría de ningún caso.

- Heiji… gracias. – Y le besó dulcemente. – Pero de todas maneras deberíamos ir a darle las gracias.

- ¿Las gracias? – Dijo sorprendido. - ¿Por qué?

Kazuha rió divertida. - ¿Quién crees que nos ha ayudado a estar juntos? A ver, piensa un poco. – Dijo al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico. – Primero en la playa, nos dejó solos y él se fue, dejándonos intimidad para que te lanzases. Y luego le dijo a la recepcionista que te dijese todo aquello para que tuvieses que dormir en mi habitación. Si no fuese que quien nos trajo de viaje eres tú, hubiera jurado que lo tenía planeado desde el principio.

El chico la miró sorprendido. - ¿Y cuándo te has dado cuenta de todo eso?

- Pues hace como diez minutos, mientras dormías, cuando Kudo me dio la enhorabuena.

- Pues si que voy a tener que darle las gracias después de todo… ¡Vamos a verle y se lo agradecemos los dos juntos! No soportaría ver la cara de satisfacción que se le va a dibujar por ayudarme a estar contigo… - Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Cariño, espera un momentito… - Le instó la chica.

- ¿Sí?

- No tengo problemas en darle las gracias a Kudo… pero… - Le señaló divertida. - ¿No crees que deberías vestirte antes?

El chico se miró y se sonrojó. – Va a ser que sí. – Cogió el bañador que tenía encima del armario y entró al cuarto de baño, con Kazuha aún desternillándose de risa sobre la cama.

* * *

Shinichi entró en su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. – Por fin¿eh Hattori? Estás con la mujer de tus sueños, y nadie nunca os separará. En cambio yo… - El chico miró hacia la cama. - ¿Quién eres tú?

En el lecho había una chica. Tenía el semblante en paz. El detective se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó en una silla que estaba al pie de ella. Estuvo toda la noche contemplándola en ese lugar, desde que la trajo…

FLASH BACKS

Sus piernas no le respondían. Su cabeza le decía que debía ir rápidamente al hotel si no quería mojarse, ya que iba a empezar a llover de nuevo. Pero su corazón le instaba a ir hacia la orilla, concretamente hacia aquel bulto que había arrastrado la marea.

- ¿Por qué? – Se preguntó. - ¿Por qué mi corazón me guía hacia el mar? Soy detective, me guío por la razón, no por los sentimientos…

Después de batallar contra sí mismo, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la orilla. – Esto es una locura¿por qué mi corazón palpita tan fuerte al acercarme a esas redes¿Me está avisando de algo?

Llegó a las redes y se quedó mirando fijamente de pie. Estaba todo oscuro, pero algo le decía que desenvolviera las redes. – Es ridículo. – Mostró una sonrisa irónica. – Mira que desenvolverme entre la basura… Después de esto le tengo que decir a Hattori que me meta en el psiquiatra… ¿Qué? – De repente notó algo salir de entre las algas… - ¿Cabello¡No me digas que…¿Un cadáver?

Se quedó estático, con los ojos como platos. Siguió desenvolviendo, estaba muy oscuro y no veía casi nada, pero pudo notar el tacto de piel. - ¡No puede ser! – El cielo se iluminó, como queriendo que el detective viese su descubrimiento. - ¡Es una chica¿Está muerta? – Intentó buscarle el pulso entre la oscuridad. Le llevó un tiempo, hasta que desenvolvió su muñeca y la tomó para saber si vivía o no. - ¡Está viva!

La desenvolvió completamente. La tomó y se la llevó de la playa justo en el momento que empezó a llover.

Bajo la luz de las farolas de la avenida marítima vio que estaba tapada de mala manera con un trozo de tela. No pudo verle la cara bien mientras corría.

Llegó al hotel empapado, no había ni un alma en recepción. El chico pensó que así mejor, no tendría que dar explicaciones de porqué llevaba a una chica semidesnuda inconsciente.

Subió por las escaleras y llegó a su habitación. Puso a la chica sobre una cama y encendió la luz. Fue al armario y cogió una manta para taparla. Al virarse y dirigir su vista hacia el lecho, se detuvo en seco, antes no se había dado cuenta, pero la chica tenía en el pelo unas cuentas de perlas, y su cara, era como si la conociese desde siempre. Se acercó a ella y la tapó con la manta. Arrastró una silla y la puso al pie del lecho, para velar por ella toda la noche hasta que despertase…

FLASH BACK ENDS

La puerta estaba siendo golpeada. El detective salió de sus recuerdos y se levantó a abrir. En ese momento no se dio cuenta que de detrás del pelo de la chica salió un pequeño cangrejo a ver lo que ocurría. Se separó de la chica y se escondió detrás de la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

- A ver en qué manos degeneradas ha caído la pobre niña… Es una suerte que le pude poner la pomada en las aletas a tiempo… si no ahora estaría en un circo…

El chico fue a abrir y se cayó al piso. Una chica le estaba abrazando y le daba besos en la mejilla.

- ¡Gracias Shinichi! Sin ti éste tontolava no me lo hubiera dicho nunca.

- ¿A quién estás llamando tontolava? – Dijo el moreno desde la puerta riendo. – Déjalo ya Kazuha, que le vas a asfixiar. – La chica se levantó y el de Osaka le tendió la mano a su amigo para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Yo no he hecho nada… solo dejarles la intimidad que les era necesaria.

- Muchas gracias Kudo.

- No se merecen. Me alegro de que por fin estén juntos.

- Sí, y ya verás que tú encontrarás a una pivita y saldremos juntos esta noche. – Dijo picaron Heiji cerrando la puerta tras de sí en cuanto entró a la habitación. - ¿Y qué era eso tan importante que querías enseñarnos? Si es lo de Kid te lo cedo, le prometí a mi novia que nada de casos hasta volver a Japón.

- No era eso, sino… - Se viró y señaló la cama. – Eso.

La pareja se quedó estática.

- ¡Enhorabuena Kudo¡Ya la encontraste! – Gritó Heiji.

- ¿La conoces? – Preguntó el chico mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

- No… ¿Debería¿Dónde la conociste?

- En la playa…

- ¿Ves mal pensado? Por eso no nos abrió anoche, porque estaba con ella… Pero Shinichi… ¿No crees que es demasiado precipitado traerla a dormir contigo cuando la acabas de conocer?

- Eso iba a explicarte ahora si me dejas Kazuha. Lo de no abriros he de reconocer que lo hice aposta, pero estaba solo. Después bajé a la playa y vi un bulto en la orilla, me acerqué y de entre las redes estaba ella. No sabía qué hacer, por lo que la traje aquí.

La pareja se había sentado en la otra cama mientras Shinichi le contaba todo.

- Así que… recapitulando… no tienes ni la pajorera idea de quién es… ¿Cierto? – Dijo el moreno. Shinichi asintió.

- ¿Y no ha despertado aún? – Preguntó Kazuha.

De repente la chica que dormía se movió. – Kazuha… ¿Eres bruja o algo por el estilo? – Dijo Heiji acercándose a la chica y poniéndose al lado de su amigo.

- No sé… ¡Que llueva dinero! – Se colocó entre los chicos para observar a la chica. – Va a ser que no.

Los tres miraron expectantes hacia la chica. Ella abrió levemente los ojos, al principio no veía nada, pero cuando se acostumbró a la claridad, pudo ver enfrente suya tres miradas, dos verdes y una azul, y ésta última le pareció muy familiar…

* * *

Canciones por orden de situación:

"Si sigo aquí" de Alex Ubago

"Si tú eres mi hombre" de Ángela Carrasco

Espero que les este gustando

¡Feliz año 2008!


	9. Chapter 9

Al despertar la chica, Kazuha habló. - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Don… Dónde estoy? – La chica se incorporó y se quedó sentada en la cama. - ¿Qué sitio es éste? – Dijo mirando a su alrededor. - ¿Quiénes sois? – les preguntó mirándoles.

- Tranquila. Estás a salvo. – La intentó tranquilizar la chica de Osaka. – Yo me llamo Kazuha Toyama. Él es Heiji Hattori, y él es el que te trajo desde la playa inconsciente, Shinichi Kudo.

- Shinichi… Kudo… - Susurró la chica. – Gracias por sacarme de la playa.

- No tiene importancia. – Dijo él. – Si hubieras estado más allí te hubieras ahogado.

- Lo dudo. – Sonrió ella.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Heiji. – Lo normal de una persona es que se ahogue en el mar.

- ¿Persona? – La mirada de la chica se volvió incrédula.

- Claro. – Dijo Kazuha. – Espera aquí. Voy a traerte algo de ropa. Por cierto, aún no nos has dicho tu nombre.

- Mi nombre…

- Claro. ¿Tienes uno, no?

- Claro que tengo nombre. – Dijo relajándose. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía bien con esos desconocidos. – Me llamo Ran.

- Ran… - Dijo Shinichi. - ¿Y no tienes apellido?

- ¿Apellido? – Dijo sin entender.

- Claro. – Dijo Shinichi. – El de Kazuha es Toyama, el de Heiji es Hattori, y el mío es Kudo.

- No, no tengo apellido.

- Bueno, voy a traerte algo de ropa. ¿Me acompañas Heiji?

- Claro… sí.

La pareja salió de la habitación y entró en la de Kazuha.

- Heiji… ¿no crees que Shinichi está más feliz de lo normal?

- ¿Tú crees? Yo lo veo como siempre.

- Estás ciego. – Le reprochó su novia. – Él, desde que volvió a ser él mismo, sonreía, pero no lo hacía de corazón. Pero cuando Ran ha despertado, no sé, su sonrisa es sincera. Nunca le había visto sonreír de ese modo.

- Claro que me he dado cuenta. Y también tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes.

- ¿Tú también? – Se sorprendió la chica.

- No me digas que tú también has tenido esa sensación.

- Sí. Es como si hubiéramos sido muy amigas.

- Todo esto es muy extraño.

- Bueno, al menos sé que no soy la única que se está volviendo loca. – Dijo sonriente.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

Mientras, en la otra habitación. Todo estaba en silencio. Los dos se sentían completos, como si una parte de ellos volviese, pero ninguno sabía explicar esa sensación.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Ofreció el detective.

- No, gracias. – La sirena se sentía algo cohibida ante el chico. Esos ojos, los había visto en sus sueños, los había reconocido a la primera. Pero si le comentaba algo, podría parecer una loca. No se conocían, no se habían visto nunca. – "Es imposible que le haya visto antes, es la primera vez que subo a la superficie" – Pensó la chica. Pero¿por qué sentía que le conocía desde antes?

El chico no se sentía mejor que ella. Era como si la conociese desde siempre, pero no la recordaba. Para mejorar un poco la situación, decidió hacerle preguntas. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- ¿Qué? – Salió ella de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Vio que la chica estaba algo nerviosa. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, siempre sonriendo, cuando la miraba, siempre tenía ganas de sonreír. - ¿Qué pasa¿No tienes años?

- Baka… Claro que tengo años. – Simuló que se enfadaba. Los dos se extrañaron. Sentían que no era la primera vez que se insultaban. – Tengo diecisiete para dieciocho. ¿Y tú? – Levantó la ceja en modo de burla. El chico se puso rojo, no sabía por qué. Ran acercó su cara a la de él. - ¿Tienes años?

Él tenía unas ganas de besar esos labios que pasaba lo humano. Pero se contuvo. – Claro que tengo años. Tengo dieciocho.

- Vaya. – Sonrió. – Eres más viejo que yo.

- Pero no tanto. – Sonrió él también.

Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación.

- Seguro que son los tortolitos. – Dijo Shinichi.

- ¿Tortolitos? – Preguntó sin entender. - ¿Kazuha y Heiji son pareja?

- Sí. – Se miró el reloj de pulsera. – Exactamente desde hace doce horas, diez minutos y treinta segundos.

- Sí que los tienes controlados. – Dijo graciosa Ran.

- Claro¿quién crees que les ha dado el empujón?

- Estás hecho todo una celestina.

El chico sonrió y fue a abrir. Afuera estaba Kazuha con una maleta.

- ¿Y eso? – Dijo él señalando la maleta. - ¿Crees que es una muñeca que necesita que la vistas? Sólo necesitaba cualquier cosa para poder salir de la habitación para no llamar la atención.

- Tú no entiendes nada Shinichi. Los hombres se ponen cualquier cosa, pero las mujeres necesitan probarse antes de comprarse la ropa para saber si les sirve.

- Déjate de darte aires de detective que para eso estamos tu novio y yo mi niña.

- ¿Mi niña?

- Expresión canaria, puede que española, pero da igual. – Hizo que no venía a cuento la explicación.

- Ya… - La chica de Osaka agarró al detective por la camisa y le sacó fuera de la habitación. Cogió la maleta y entró en el cuarto como si nada.

- ¿Qué haces?

- No pretenderás que se pruebe ropa delante de ti. Heiji está en mi habitación viendo la tele. – Y cerró la puerta.

Shinichi chasqueó la lengua y entró en la habitación de su amiga. Había dejado la puerta abierta. La cerró y fue a sentarse junto a su amigo.

- ¿Le has preguntado sobre por qué la encontraste en la orilla de la playa? – Preguntó el moreno sin apartar la vista de la tele.

- No me ha parecido conveniente. Mejor es dejarla calmarse un poco.

- Supuse que dirías eso. – El detective de Osaka miró a su amigo. – Te noto diferente.

- ¿Diferente?

- Sí. Ya no tienes esa cara de muerto. Ahora estás más alegre. No será que… ¿Esa chica es a la que estabas esperando?

El detective de Tokio se sonrojó. - ¿Pero qué dice Hattori?

- Estás rojo, admítelo. – Se burló su amigo.

- A ti estar una noche con Kazuha te vuelve majareta. – Ahora al que le tocó estar rojo era al moreno. – Míralo, si se ha sonrojado. – Se rió Shinichi.

- Cállate Kudo.

- Creo que ya nos conocemos bastante como para que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres¿no? Kazuha y yo ya nos llamamos así desde hace tiempo.

- Tienes razón Shinichi. – Sonrió Heiji.

- Elemental, querido Heiji. – Sonrió Shinichi.

De nuevo, en la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas. Kazuha puso como pudo la maleta encima de la cama de Shinichi y la abrió. La sirena observaba todos sus movimientos expectante.

- Bueno, levántate, que tenemos que elegirte ropa. No puedes estar con ese trapo todo el tiempo.

- Es que… - La chica se subió la manta hasta los ojos. – "¿Cómo le digo que no podré moverme de la cama porque no tengo piernas?"

- ¡Venga! – La sonrisa de Kazuha no se borraba de su faz. La agarró la manta y la destapó.

- ¡No espera! – Gritó desesperada Ran.

- No tengas vergüenza. Estamos entre chicas. Por eso eché al detective de aquí.

La chica no se lo podía creer. No tenía aletas. En su lugar tenía unas perfectas piernas. – Tengo piernas.

- Claro que tienes piernas. ¿Qué creías que tenías, aletas? Venga levántate y vete al baño. Tómate una buena ducha con sales y sal, te prepararé la ropa en la cama para ver qué te queda mejor.

Ran levantaba una pierna y la otra muy feliz. - ¿Eh? Vale.

Se levantó muy rápida y posó los pies en el suelo. Ahora tenía un problema. – "¿Cómo demonios se camina?" - Miró a su nueva amiga cómo se movía de un lado a otro. – "Primero un pie y luego otro" - Consiguió hacer un par de pasos como asiendo malabares. – "Es más fácil la teoría que la práctica"

De repente, los pies se les cruzaron y se dio un batacazo con el suelo que maldijo a todos los dioses.

Kazuha escuchó el golpe y vio a su nueva amiga en el suelo. – Ran. – Se acercó a ella preocupada. - ¿Estás bien? – La ayudó a levantarse.

- Sí. – La sirena se levantó. – Parece que todavía no me he recuperado del todo. – Intentó disimular.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No, no te preocupes. Ya has hecho demasiado por mí. Estoy siendo un estorbo y ni siquiera sabéis nada de mí.

- No eres un estorbo Ran. Déjate de decir tonterías. Venga ve a ducharte.

Ran cerró la puerta del baño y se apañó como pudo allí dentro. El agua no era como el del mar, pero se sentía relajada.

Después de un buen tiempo en la ducha, salió cubierta con una toalla. Aún le costaba caminar, pero mejoraba rápidamente. Vio que la cama estaba repleta de ropa.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó Kazuha. La sirena asintió. – Bueno, he hecho una selección de lo que te podría quedar bien. Ponte esto. – La chica le tendió ropa interior. – Y luego a probarse ropa. – Dijo sonriente.

Se pegaron un buen rato probándose ropa. Mientras en la otra habitación.

- ¡Ah¡Qué hambre! – Se quejó el aburrido detective del oeste. - ¿Crees que tardarán mucho más?

- Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres. En el tema de la ropa…

- Se pegan lo suyo en probársela… - Suspiró el chico de Osaka. - ¿Y si llamamos al servicio de habitaciones?

- Buena idea. – Shinichi cogió el teléfono y llamó para pedir desayuno para cuatro personas. – Bueno mejor traiga para cinco. – El chico colgó.

- ¿Para cinco? – Inquirió su amigo.

- Claro. Tú comes por dos. – Se burló el detective del este.

Heiji hizo ademán de pegarle, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

- Vaya. – Se sorprendieron los dos. – ¡Qué rapidez!

- Eso es porque saben que estás hambriento. – Se siguió burlando Shinichi.

- Ya está bien Shinichi.

Shinichi abrió la puerta. – Sí que sois rápidos, acabo… de… llamar… - El chico se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Entra o no la comida? – Dijo ya enfurecido Heiji. Se asomó detrás de su amigo y lo que vio le sorprendió mucho…


	10. Chapter 10

Los dos detectives estaban muy sorprendidos. El cambio que había hecho era enorme¿o era el vestido que le favorecía?

En efecto, quien había llamado a la puerta fue la joven sirena. Ésta llevaba un vestido blanco con estampados de flores negras hawaianas hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y atado por el cuello. El pelo lo tenía recogido por atrás y una cascada de su largo cabello le caía por los hombros. La pobre estaba algo cohibida. Era la primera vez que vestía ropa humana… ¿O no?

- R…Ran. – Susurró Shinichi.

- ¡Vaya¿Kazuha tenía ese vestido escondido? Es normal que no se lo haya puesto, no le hubiese quedado nada bien.

- ¿Qué decías detective? – Al lado de Ran apareció la chica.

- ¿Eh¡Era broma mujer!

- Ya… Bueno¿qué os parece¿A que le queda bien? No se lo quería poner la muy tonta…

- Te queda muy bien Ran. – Dijo Shinichi con una sonrisa.

- Gra… Gracias. – Dijo la sirena sonrojada.

- ¡Cuidado! – Se oyó por el pasillo.

Los chicos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y pudieron ver antes de caer a un chico corriendo. - ¡Ay!

- ¡Tío, mira por donde vas! – Se quejó Kazuha, a la cual atropelló.

- Lo siento… - Dijo el chico con una mano en la cabeza.

- ¡Te encontré! – Dijo una voz triunfadora.

- Mierda… Bueno ha sido un placer… ¡Adiós! – Y salió enfilado hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

- ¡No te escaparás! – Gritaba una chica muy enfurecida. - ¡Kaito Kuroba, estás muerto! – La chica arrancó un extintor de incendios y se lo tiró al joven.

- ¡Ay!

- ¡Pleno! – Gritó eufórica la chica. Le había dado en toda la cabeza al chico.

- ¡Eso ha dolido Aoko!

- ¡Te aguantas por pervertido! Mira que espiarme mientras me estaba cambiando… - Se puso roja.

La discusión se prolongó más y más hasta que llegó el servicio de habitaciones de los detectives.

- ¡Por fin! Tengo un hambre… - Dijo Heiji.

- Vamos a comer…

Entraron en la habitación y se acomodaron para comer, mientras dejaban a los dos jóvenes matándose el uno al otro en el pasillo.

Ran no empezó a comer hasta que vio exactamente cómo lo hacían sus nuevos amigos. Esa comida era muy extraña… Nada comparado con la de su casa. ¡Ésta era mejor! Comió hasta que se hartó. Después de comer…

- Bueno, Ran… - Empezó Shinichi seriamente.

- Creo que deberías explicarnos qué hacías en aquella situación en la orilla de la playa.

Los tres miraron expectantes a la chica.

- "Hay Dios… ¿Y ahora qué les digo? Si les digo la verdad pensarán que estoy loca…"

- ¿Ran? – La llamó Kazuha.

- Pues…

- No te preocupes. – Dijo Shinichi. – Si todavía no te sientes con fuerza para decírnoslo… - Vio una mirada suplicante en ella y sonrió. – Estarás con nosotros. Si te están siguiendo, con nosotros estás a salvo. ¿Verdad chicos?

La pareja de Osaka asintió. – Puedes dormir en mi cuarto, ya ves que la cama es enorme. – Dijo la chica.

- Muchas gracias, no sé cómo agradeceros todo lo que estáis haciendo por mí.

- No te preocupes. ¿Y si salimos a conocer la isla? – Sugirió Heiji.

- ¡Sí! – Saltaron todos muy felices.

Se prepararon y salieron a la parada de guaguas.

- A ver… ¿Vamos a la capital? – Sugirió Shinichi.

- Vale. Pero mañana elijo yo. – Dijo el moreno.

- ¡Que te digo que vamos aquí! – Se oyó cerca.

- ¡Que no, que quiero ir aquí! – Se escuchó contradiciendo.

- ¡Las Palmas! – Dijo la chica.

- ¡Telde! – Dijo el chico.

- Las Palmas.

- Telde.

- Las Palmas.

- Telde.

- Disculpad. – Intervino Ran. - ¿Tú no eres el que se chocó con nosotras en el pasillo?

Los dos miraron a la sirena. La chica miró a su compañero. - ¿Te chocaste contra ellas¿No sería para poder tocarlas, no?

Con ese comentario los chicos miraron al muchacho con cara de asesino.

- ¡Pero qué dices bruta! Me choqué con ellas porque huía de ti. – Se exculpó el muchacho. - ¿No les pedí perdón?

- ¡Sí! Lo que pasa es que me he fijado en que hablamos el mismo idioma, así que me preguntaba si os gustaría venir con nosotros. ¿Verdad? – Preguntó a su grupo.

- ¡Claro! Cuanto más seamos mejor. – Dijo Kazuha.

- Bueno… Vale. – Dijo contenta la chica. – Me llamo Aoko Nakamori, y éste pervertido por desgracia es mi amigo de la infancia, Kaito Kuroba. – El chico bufó.

- ¿Nakamori¿Eres la hija del inspector Nakamori? – Preguntó Shinichi.

- Sí. ¿Le conoces?

- Nos hemos topado un par de veces.

- Encantada. – Dijo Kazuha. – Él es Heiji Hattori, Shinichi Kudo, Ran y yo soy Kazuha Toyama.

- Heiji Hattori… Shinichi Kudo… ¿Sois los detectives de Osaka y Tokio? – Preguntó Aoko. – Ellos afirmaron. – Es un placer.

- He escuchado que Kudo después de volver a la normalidad no ha parado de trabajar… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Inquirió Kaito.

- Decidí tomarme un respiro.

- Allí viene la guagua. ¿Subimos? – Dijo Kazuha.

- ¿A dónde va? – Preguntó Kaito.

- A Las Palmas. – Dijo Ran.

El chico gruñó. – Vale, pero mañana vamos a Telde.

- ¡Vale! – Afirmaron todos. Subieron a la guagua y se dirigieron a un día agotador visitando la capital de la provincia de Las Palmas. Todos habían ganado a amigos, pero dos ganaron más que eso, pero ellos todavía no lo sabían.

* * *

Después de un día agotador en la capital, viendo los parques, la zona de Triana, para disgusto de los chicos (NA: Vale, me he visto obligada a poner una nota de autora por si no tenían ni idea de lo que es Triana, explico, -aclaración de garganta- Triana es una zona peatonal muy larga que está a rebosar de tiendas de ropa y zapatos. ¡Disfrutad del capi!); el paseo marítimo de Las Canteras, el museo canario, que un poco más y los detectives descubrían de qué murieron las momias; y por último, y por petición de Kaito, fueron a donde estaba expuesto el collar "la garganta de la sirena" (NA: si, le he cambiado el nombre, me gusta más "garganta" que repetir "collar"), una obra de arte valorada en mil millones de euros, que rodea el cuello y cae en forma de pico con centenares de diminutos diamantes con forma de gota y conchas, y en su final tenía tallada una sirena de oro blanco.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, decidieron irse a dar una ducha y quedar luego para cenar fuera.

Quedaron todos en la recepción del hotel y salieron a disfrutar de la noche en el sur de la isla.

Ran no había olvidado un comentario que había hecho Kaito, por lo que cuando vio que caminaba solo, se acercó a él y empezó a hablar. – Hola Kaito.

- ¿Mm¡Ah! Hola Ran¿qué tal te ha parecido el día?

- ¡Fantástico! No recuerdo la última vez que me divertía tanto.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio.

- Esto… - Empezó de nuevo Ran. – Desde ésta mañana no me he quitado de la cabeza algo que dijiste…

- ¿El qué? – Inquirió el chico.

- Pues algo relacionado con Shinichi… algo de volver a la normalidad.

- ¡No me digas que no sabes nada de lo que pasó hace más de medio año! – Se sorprendió Kaito. - ¡Pero si no se habló de otra cosa, y aún se sigue comentando¿Dónde has vivido todo este tiempo¿En el agua?

Ran puso una sonrisa nerviosa. – Digamos que sí. ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues Kudo, que era un detective muy metuso ya desde hace años, hace dos se encontró con una organización y las pasó canutas. – La cara de Ran se ensombreció. – Le dieron un veneno y le abandonaron creyendo que ese veneno le mataría, pero en realidad encogió hasta tener la edad de siete años. Se hizo pasar todo el tiempo por un crío, fue al colegio como si tal cosa, pero todo el tiempo estaba tras la pista de esos que le encogieron, todo sin que la policía se diese cuenta de nada.

- ¿Y a la policía no les parecería extraño que Shinichi desapareció¿Y su familia?

- La policía creía que Kudo estaba fuera de la ciudad resolviendo casos. Y su familia lo sabía, pero por él no metían las narices, ya que según él era un asunto personal. En fin, al final, no se sabe cómo, la organización fue atrapada, y esa misma noche, asegura despertarse no siendo Conan Edogawa, su tapadera, sino como el detective Shinichi Kudo.

- Todo fue un misterio esa noche hace más de medio año. – se escuchó detrás de ellos, sorprendiéndolos.

- ¡Kazuha¿Tú estabas allí? – Preguntó la sirena.

- ¡Claro! Habíamos ido Heiji y yo a una casita de campo. También nos llevamos al pequeño Conan, que yo no sabía quién era en realidad, sólo lo sabía Heiji. Quién iba a imaginar que el pequeño, listo y dulce Conan era en realidad el cacho burro de Shinichi… Pero ese día no me lo pudieron ocultar. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Recuerdo que había dejado de llover, y estaba todo embarranoso…

- ¿Lluvia? – Se sorprendió Ran.

- ¡Eh chicos! – Les llamaron los que estaban más adelante. - ¿Entramos aquí?

Se pusieron de acuerdo y entraron a comer. Casi los echan, ya que Aoko y Kaito empezaron una de sus broncas, pero pudieron arreglarlo.

Mientras los chicos se divertían, una criaturita roja estuvo todo el tiempo vigilándolos. Siguió a una chica hasta el baño.

- Pss… pss…

La chica miró por todos lados, pero no localizaba a quien la llamaba.

- ¡Ran! – Consiguió subirse al lavamanos.

- ¡Sebastián! – Se sorprendió la chica. Le cogió y le abrazó como pudo, cabe decir que casi lo asfixia. - ¡OH Sebastián! El mundo de los humanos es maravilloso, y las personas que lo habitan son igual de maravillosas.

- Me alegra que te guste pequeña. – Dijo feliz. – Eh…

Calló porque apareció alguien en el servicio.

- Ran, como tardabas… - Era Aoko. – Kudo está muy preocupado, no para de mirar hacia aquí.

La aludida se sonrojó. - ¿En… en serio?

Aoko la miró con picardía. – Vaya, vaya… - Se acercó a ella. – Así que… ¿te gusta Kudo?

Sebastián, quien se había escondido tras el pelo de Ran, agudizó el oído.

La chica más roja no podía estar. - ¿Q… qué…¿A… m… mí? No… qué va.

- Ya… ¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo¡Se te ve a la legua! Y es normal que te guste, es muy atractivo. En las revistas japonesas para chicas le tienen en un pedestal. Es rico, guapo y listo, con futuro asegurado. Nunca ha cedido a las peticiones de conceder entrevistas si no es de algún caso que lleve o haya resuelto, pero que se sepa, no se le conoce ninguna chica en su vida. – Miró a Ran. – Y tal y como te mira, creo que tienes posibilidades. – Terminó sonriendo.

- Que yo sepa… en esas revistas también aparecen artículos sobre Kaito Kid¿no? – Dijo Kazuha. Aoko puso cara de mosqueo. – Venga Aoko, no me digas que no te interesa ni un poquito, en todo el día no has parado de hablar de él cuando Kaito no miraba. – Puso cara pillina. – Tú di lo que quieras, pero no se me escapa que has venido con tu padre por la amenaza de Kid. Tienes muchas ganas de verlo, aunque digas que lo odias.

Aoko se sonrojó. – Vale, lo admito. Me atrae, y no sé porqué, debería odiarlo con toda mi alma, y le odio de cierta forma.

- ¿Será porque te hace pensar en él más de lo que deberías pensar en Kaito?

- ¡Muy buena Ran! – La felicitó la de Osaka.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos ya. Los chicos estarán impacientes por irnos. – Dijo Aoko más roja todavía.

- Id delante, ya os alcanzo. – Dijo la sirena.

Cuando se quedó de nuevo sola en el baño, Sebastián salió por detrás de su nuca. - ¿Es cierto eso Ran?

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Te gusta ese detective?

Ella viró la cabeza sonrojada. - ¿Y qué si es así?

- Ran… si se enterara tu padre…

- ¡No! Por favor Sebastián. – Le suplicó. – No se lo digas a papá. Si se enterase… le matará… He oído las historias sobre sirenas y humanos, y nunca terminan bien. El humano siempre muere ahogado. – Su rostro se volvió pálido de repente.

- Está bien. – Se resignó el cangrejo.

- ¡Gracias! – Le agradeció la sirena. – Escóndete, voy a salir, si no se preocuparán.

Cuando salieron del baño, se topó con una mirada azul. Sonrió. Esa mirada le hacía experimentar cosas que nunca había sentido. Se sentía cálida y llena, como nunca antes lo había estado.

Sebastián lo notó. – ¿Te importa demasiado como para arriesgar tu vida por él?

- Así es. – Dijo ella en un susurro.

- ¡Pero si sólo lo conoces desde hace menos de un día!

- Lo sé. Pero siento como si le conociese desde siempre. Es una locura¿verdad? – No esperó respuesta y se fue con sus amigos que la esperaban en la salida del local.

El cangrejo se escondió entre el pelo de la sirena. La vigilaría todo el tiempo. Velaría por su seguridad. – "No… no creo que sea una locura…" – Se dijo para sí el pequeño crustáceo. – "Espero que todo salga bien."

Iban de camino al hotel por el paseo marítimo. Kazuha se dirigió a todos.

- Oigan¿y si vamos a la orilla?

A todos les pareció una buena idea, por los que se descalzaron y fueron corriendo hasta la línea de costa.

- ¡Vamos Ran! – Le apremió Aoko.

- ¡Ya voy!

Se descalzó y fue corriendo hacia sus amigos.

- ¡Ran! – La llamó el cangrejo. - ¡Ran¡No vallas¡Detente!

- ¿Por qué no he de poder ir? – Se extrañó la joven, pero sin parar de correr.

- Si no quieres que tus nuevos amigos se enteren de tu condición, te aconsejo que no te mojes con agua del mar. – Dijo con un deje de indeferencia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que si te mojas… te saldrán las escamas. No te convertirás en sirena si no te mojas entera, pero te saldrán algo de escamitas.

La joven se detuvo en seco a pocos metros del agua, con la cara pálida. – En… entiendo. – Respiró hondo y vio cómo sus amigos se divertían chapoteando en el agua. – Así que si no quiero que sepan lo que soy, no podré divertirme con ellos en el agua.

- No exactamente. Es sólo en el agua salada, en el agua dulce si puedes meterte sin problemas.

- Bien…

- ¡Ran! – Kazuha se acercó a ella. La sirena se alejó un poco. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- No… no me pasa nada. Tranquila. – Fingió una sonrisa. – Ve, no te preocupes.

Kazuha se alejó algo mosqueada.

La joven suspiró asolada. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

La pobre dio un brinco y vio tras de ella a Shinichi, quien había visto su conversación con la de Osaka. - ¿A mí? Nada… - Sonrió algo nerviosa.

- ¿No te sientes cómoda con nosotros?

- ¡Claro que me siento cómoda! – Bajó un poco la voz. – Ni siquiera con mi padre me he sentido tan a gusto como con vosotros…

- Ven. – La cogió la mano y la hizo sentarse con él en la arena. – Por favor, cuéntame.

- No… no es nada. – Giró la cabeza para que el chico no viera su desolación.

- No creo que eso sea cierto. – La cogió por el mentón y la hizo mirarle. – Veo preocupación en tus ojos. Puedes confiar en mí.

El corazón de ella bebió de la luz de sus ojos. Al lado de él se sentía la mujer más feliz de la tierra. – No quiero estropearte el día con mis problemas.

- No me lo estropearás. ¿No confías en mí?

- Sí. Confío en ti. – Suspiró. - Verás…

De repente, alguien por detrás les llenó de arena.

- ¡Heiji! – Gritó enfadado el detective.

- Venga Shinichi, no seas tan soso.

- ¡Estaban hablando pedazo de animal! – Apareció Kazuha y se metió a pelear con su novio.

C- reo que será mejor ir a algún sitio más apartado de estos. – Sugirió el chico. Agarró a la chica y se alejaron de la playa.

Al poco rato, llegaron a un parque, donde había aves enjauladas. Dieron un paseo.

- Bueno… ¿Me lo contarás? – Pidió el chico.

Ella asintió. – Verás, yo vivo muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Viniste de vacaciones a la isla con tu familia?

- ¿Eh? Algo parecido. – Sonrió nerviosamente. - Mi padre viaja mucho. Casi no tiene tiempo para mí. Y siempre que llegaba me hablaba de sus viajes, y hasta me traía recuerdos, pero la última vez fue diferente. – Se detuvo un momento para ver si hablaba su compañero, pero seguía caminando a su lado, escuchando atentamente lo que ella le decía, sin intención de intervenir hasta que ella terminase. Estaban pasando por un pequeño puente de madera, debajo había un pequeño lago con peces de colores. Ella se detuvo y se apoyó en el borde– Mi padre y yo nos reunimos en la sala y… allí… - Suspiró. – Me dijo que me había encontrado novio. – Shinichi giró la cabeza, sorprendido. - ¿Te lo puedes creer¡Una boda concertada! Me negué en rotundo. Discutimos y me fui de casa.

- Y… ¿Cómo terminaste con aquél aspecto en la playa?

- No lo sé. – Mintió.

- Ran… Lo que hiciste fue una locura. Podría haberte sucedido algo malo. Imagínate, sólo por un segundo, que no hubiese sido yo quien te encontrase anoche. ¿Qué te hubiese pasado¿Y si hubieran sido unos desalmados?

- Pero fuiste tú. – Le miró fijamente. – Y me alegro mucho que no hubiese sido otro.

Se quedaron un tiempo viendo su reflejo a través del otro.

Shinichi se aclaró la garganta. – Bueno… ¿Y ahora?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Yo… no lo sé. – Se viró y miró hacia los peces. – Yo… yo… - Comenzó a sollozar.

- Shhh… tranquila. – Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Sentía calidez.

El detective la giró y la hizo mirarle a los ojos. – No llores Ran. Me mata verte así.

Se quedaron así un buen rato.

Sebastián lo estaba viendo todo desde una prudente distancia. Veía que sus labios se acercaban poco a poco. – Venga… ¡Venga! – Vio que el detective se alejaba de ella sonrojado. - ¡No! Venga hombre… - Vio al lado suyo a las aves en las jaulas y apareció en su rostro una sonrisa muy amplia. (NA: quien haya visto Fullmetal Alchemist, la sonrisa que se le pone a Ed cuando planea algo. Quien no la haya visto… ¡La aconsejo!)

- Creo… creo que debemos ir al hotel. – Dijo el joven.

- Sí. – Asintió la sirena decepcionada y sonrojada.

De repente, las aves que estaban en las jaulas salieron de ellas, con el crustáceo encima de una. - ¡A la carga¡Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer!

Las aves cogieron unas lianas y rodearon a los jóvenes, uno enfrente del otro.

- Pero qué… - Calló de repente. La luna había salido de detrás de las nubes, y su luz caía sobre ellos. Quedó como hipnotizado con los ojos de la chica, su piel, su boca…

- Si uno quiere que algo salga bien, tiene que hacerlo él mismo… - Dijo el cangrejo.

Carraspeó y se dirigió a las aves y peces del lugar.

- Percusión, cuerdas, viento, letra.

**Ella está**

**Ahí sentada frente a ti**

**No te ha dicho nada aún**

**Pero algo te atrae**

**Sin saber porqué te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya**

**Si (la quieres)**

**(Si la quieres mírala)**

**Mírala y ya verás no hay que preguntarle**

**No hay que decirlo**

**No hay nada que decir **

**Ahora (bésala)**

- Canten conmigo.

**Shalalala ¿Qué pasó?**

**Él no se atrevió y no la besará**

**Shalalala ¡Qué horror!**

**Que lástima me da ya que la perderá**

**El momento es**

**En esta laguna azul**

**Pero no esperes más**

**Mañana no puedes**

**No ha dicho nada y no lo hará**

**Si no la besas ya**

**Shalalala no hay porqué temer**

**No te va a comer**

**Ahora bésala**

**Shalalala sin dudar**

**No lo evites más**

**Ahora bésala**

**Shalalala por favor**

**Escucha la canción**

**Ahora bésala**

**Shalalala es mejor que te decidas ya**

**Ahora bésala**

**Bésala**

**Bésala**

**Bésala**

**BÉSALA**

- Disculpad… - Alguien habló tras ellos. Estaban tan cerca sus labios que se sonrojaron más a no poder y se separaron, rompiéndose las lianas. – Pero vamos a cerrar el parque.

- Sí… sí claro. – Dijeron. Se marcharon dejando al segurita detrás con la mano en la cabeza sorprendido, al ver que los pájaros estaban todos en las ramas de los árboles mirándole con cara asesina.

- ¡Qué oportuno! – Se quejó el cangrejo con una pinza apoyada en la mejilla. – Bueno… es el primer día… esto mejora por momentos… jijiji – Otra vez puso cara de haber planeado algo perversamente malvado…

Mientras, las aves atacaban al pobre segurita por chafarles la escena romántica.


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente, Ran y Shinichi hicieron que no había pasado nada la noche anterior, y eso al pequeño crustáceo le sacó de los nervios.

Y por eso, había planeado algo especial para ellos para cada vez que tenía ocasión. Y durante toda la semana, Sebastián hizo de las suyas.

El cangrejo respiró agitado. – No puedo más. – Se tiró a la cama de la sirena, ahora que no había nadie. – Toda una semana… sin un mísero pico. ¡Hasta he intentado emparejar al mago y a su amiga! – Gritó cansado. – Menos mal que los de Osaka ya están juntos… por que si no me pegaba un tiro. ¿Estaré perdiendo facultades?

De repente escuchó ruido fuera y se escondió.

Las tres chicas entraron en el cuarto.

- Es una pena que se esté terminando las vacaciones. – Se apenó Kazuha.

- Claro… en Osaka no podrás estar tan unida a Heiji como tú quieres¿no? – La picó Aoko.

- ¡Cállate! – Le recriminó la chica roja y tirándole una almohada. Y fue así como empezó la guerra.

La tercera chica que estaba en la habitación estaba muy callada. Las otras dos se percataron.

- Ran… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada. – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. – He estado recordando todo lo que hemos estado haciendo en esta última semana y… es una pena que se esté acabando. – Bajó la cabeza y dijo tristemente. – Os echaré de menos.

- ¿Cómo que nos echarás de menos?

- Os vais mañana.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó Aoko. – Tú te vienes con nosotros.

La sirena las miró sorprendida. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Crees que te vamos a dejar sola aquí? – Preguntó Kazuha. – Te hemos comprado un billete para que vengas con nosotros.

- Chicas… - Se le saltaban las lágrimas. – ¡Gracias! – Se abalanzó hacia ellas y las abrazó. El cangrejo se alegró, así podía hacer de las suyas.

- Vamos a dormir. Que mañana Kid va a robar al "garganta de la sirena". – Dijo Aoko marchándose de la habitación.

- Claro… - Dijo picarona Kazuha. – Hay que estar fresca para verle…

- Sí… y gritar ¡Te adoro Kid! – Terminó Ran.

- ¡Callaos! – Dijo roja la chica.

Las otras empezaron a reír con ganas.

La pobre Aoko estaba roja como un tomate. De repente sus facciones se tranquilizaron y comentó algo. – Por cierto Ran. – La aludida la miró, aún sonriente. – No te hemos dicho con quién te vas a ir a vivir en Tokio.

La chica calló de repente. – Pensé que iría con alguna de vosotras…

- Lo siento Ran. – Dijo Kazuha con mirada cómplice a Aoko. – Pero yo vivo en Osaka y mi casa es pequeña, al igual que la de Aoko.

- ¿Entonces? – El cangrejo afinó el oído.

- Pues… te irás a vivir con Shinichi.

La sirena se quedó pálida de la impresión, para luego tener el rojo característico de Sebastián. El cangrejo no se podía creer su suerte. Estaba radiante de felicidad.

- ¿Te parece mal? – Preguntó Aoko simulando sorpresa. – Ya hemos hablado con Shinichi y no le parece mal, aunque también puso esa cara.

- Como él vive sólo… y en una casa tan grande… creímos que no les importaría.

- Cl.… claro. – Consiguió articular la joven. – No me importaría.

- Entonces decidido. Hasta mañana. – Se despidió Aoko.

Ya no volvieron a hablar hasta que llegó la mañana.

* * *

Lo único que se podía ver era oscuridad, una oscuridad impenetrable. A veces se podía ver algo flotando, pero si estaba ante sus ojos. También algunas burbujas ascendían mientras ella se confinaba en la oscuridad. De repente, una luz cegadora le hizo cerrar los ojos bruscamente.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontraba en la cama del hotel mirando el techo. Aún tenía la sensación de caída.

No le dio mucha importancia. Solo era un sueño, raro, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo. Despertó a Kazuha y se prepararon para ir a desayunar todos juntos antes de abandonar el hotel.

Ya estaban en recepción para ultimar todo. - ¿Vamos a estar cargando con las maletas todo el tiempo? – Se quejó Kaito. Miró su maleta y las tres de Aoko, y le entró un sudor frío.

- ¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer? No vamos a volver aquí para luego ir al aeropuerto. – Dijo Aoko.

- Podemos ir ahora al aeropuerto y dejar las maletas en consigna. – Sugirió Kazuha.

- ¿Y hay consigna? – Preguntó su novio.

- Aunque no la haya, aprovecharemos y sellaremos los pasajes. Más tarde nos darán asientos dispersos. – Dijo Shinichi.

- Claro… - Le miró acusadoramente Heiji. El chico le miró y el moreno miró de reojo a Ran, que estaba hablando con Aoko. Luego volvió a mirar al detective y percibió que estaba levemente sonrojado. Sonrió. – Vamos al aeropuerto. Quién sabe, puede que Kuroba engatuse a la de los pasajes y nos embarcan las maletas ya.

- ¡Eso! Podría sacar mi arma de seducción para azafatas. – Dijo pícaramente el mago.

A Aoko no le gustó nada el comentario del detective, y mucho menos el de Kaito, pero no dijo nada y se dirigieron a la parada de guagua que les dejaba en el aeropuerto.

Allí tuvieron suerte y la chica fue tan amable y simpática que no solo les dejó embarcar las maletas, sino que también les puso a todos juntos en los mejores asientos del avión.

- ¡Qué simpática la chica¿No? – Exclamó Aoko.

- Y eso que no saqué mi arma de seducción para azafatas. – Comentó el mago.

La chica le miró con llamas en los ojos.

- Sí. – Afirmó Kazuha. – No te hizo falta porque no paraba de mirar de reojo a Shinichi. Ran, como no te des prisa te lo quitan.

- ¡Pero qué dices Sonoko!

Todos la miraron. Ella estaba confusa¿por qué dijo Sonoko? - ¿De qué conoces a Sonoko? – Preguntó Shinichi.

Ella le miró más confundida. – No… no lo sé. Me salió así, sin más. ¿Por qué¿Conoces a alguien que se llame así?

- Sí. Una compañera del instituto.

Los dos se miraron curiosos. - ¡Eh parejita! – Los dos miraron a sus amigos, que se echaron a reír. Sintieron como si no fuese la primera vez que los llamaban así, pero no dijeron nada.

Miraron hacia los asientos traseros y se miraron de nuevo. Con una sonrisa cómplice. – Nakamori. – Empezó Shinichi. – Como no tengas cuidado te roban a tu mago.

Los dos aludidos se callaron de repente, mientras que la pareja de Osaka no paraba de reír.

- Sí. – Afirmó la sirena. – Porque las alemanas de atrás no paran de mirarle.

Kaito miró hacia las chicas y sonrió. Aoko también miró, pero su mirada echaba fuego. Las chicas se quedaron blancas por la mirada de la joven.

Cuando se acomodaron en su sitio, la de Osaka comentó lo que ocurrió. – Vaya Aoko. A veces das verdadero miedo.

- A veces no. – La corrigió Kaito. – Siempre. – Recibió un tortazo y miró a la chica que se sentaba al lado. - ¡Ay¿Se puede saber ahora por qué me pegas? – Dijo sobándose donde recibió el golpe.

- ¿Yo? No te he hecho nada. – Dijo como si no viniese a cuento. – Solo te he espantado una mosca que se te había posado.

El mago la miró de reojo y siguieron tranquilamente su travesía hacia Las Palmas.

Se bajaron en la capital y empezaron a caminar hacia el museo.

- ¿A qué hora has quedado con tu padre, Aoko? – Preguntó el mago.

- A las doce en la puerta de atrás.

- Qué mal ha sonado eso.

La chica le miró sin entender. Pero por momentos se fue sonrojando más y más. - ¡Que es mi padre cacho burro!

- Ya¿recuerdas lo del bar aquella vez? – Le recordó su amigo.

- ¡Pervertido! – Cogió una papelera que casualmente había al lado y se la estampó en toda la jeta.

Sus amigos se quedaron a cuadros. Y los que pasaban cerca ni imaginen como estaban.

- ¡Eres una bruta¡Sólo te he dicho mi opinión!

- ¡Nadie te la había pedido!

- Bien. – Se levantó y se alejó.

- ¡Kuroba! – Le llamó Shinichi. - ¿A dónde vas?

- Lejos de ella. – Y desapareció entre el barullo de la calle.

- ¿No crees que te has pasado Aoko? – Le preguntó Ran.

- Se lo merece. – Pero cuando se viró, la joven sirena pudo apreciar una lágrima solitaria escapando de sus azules ojos.

Se encontraron con el inspector Nakamori y les pidió que paseasen por la cuidad por si encontraban algo sospechoso.

Aoko durante toda la tarde estuvo como ausente.

Shinichi se lo hizo notar a Ran. Ella esbozó una sonrisa. – Está preocupada por Kaito, aunque nunca lo admita.

- ¿Tú también estarías preocupada por mí? – La chica le miró sorprendida. El detective se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta y se sonrojó. – Esto…

La chica también se sonrojó, pero con una sonrisa le contestó. – Claro que sí. No estaría tranquila hasta tenerte de vuelta a mi lado. – El chico la miró. La sirena rápidamente siguió. – Así sabría que estás bien. No quiero que ningún amigo se encuentre en apuros.

Sebastián, que se encontraba dentro de un bolso que le había prestado Kazuha a Ran, casi salió a bofetear a la joven para que espabilase. El chico bajó la mirada algo triste. – Amigo, claro. ¿Qué si no podríamos ser?

- ¡Eh Shinichi¡Ven!

El detective fue hacia el de Osaka y Ran fue a hablar con las chicas.

- Aoko. – Dijo Ran. - ¿Estás bien?

- Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Estás algo ausente desde que Kaito se fue. – Dijo Kazuha.

- ¿Por qué iba a estar mal por él? Siempre me hace rabiar, nunca ha sido amable conmigo. ¡Nunca! Aún no sé porqué sigo siendo amiga de él.

- Será porque estás enamorada. – Dedujo Ran.

- ¡Ja¡Yo enamorada de ese mago! – Sus ojos se empañaron. - ¿Cómo iba a estar yo enamorada de ese insensible?

Sus dos amigas se miraron sin saber qué decir. – Pues… - Empezó la de Osaka. – De la misma manera que yo estoy enamorada de mi detective.

Aoko la miró. – Es distinto… él es muy dulce contigo.

- Es verdad. – Corroboró la sirena. – Es diferente.

- Es cierto, tú aún no estabas Ran. – La chica sonrió. – Justo en día en que tú apareciste en la playa, todo cambió. Ese día dijimos lo que sentíamos por el otro, pero desde que éramos pequeños, nuestra situación era muy parecida a la tuya Aoko. – Las dos chicas la miraron curiosas. – No parábamos de discutir por cualquier tontería, por minúscula que fuera. También era perseguido por las fans, y yo no podía evitar ponerme celosa. Pero en este viaje, gracias a Shinichi, ya no estamos igual. Nos peleamos de vez en cuando, pero nos queremos. Es nuestra forma de decirnos que nos queremos.

Las dos oyentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, nunca hubieran imaginado eso.

- Pero él siempre te ha protegido¿no? Como lo del barranco.

Las dos chicas miraron a la sirena. - ¿Qué barranco? – Inquirió Aoko.

- Ese que Heiji se tiró a salvar a Kazuha.

- ¿Es verdad eso?

La de Osaka estaba sorprendida. – Sí. En la isla de la sirena. Pero… ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- ¿No lo habías contado? – Preguntó Ran.

- No… Nunca he hablado de eso.

Ran estaba cada vez más confusa, primero nombra a Sonoko, y luego recuerda eso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? En ese momento un dolor muy agudo le empezó a retumbar en la cabeza. Se la agarró muy fuertemente, no aguantaba el dolor. Gritó desesperadamente, pero el dolor se incrementaba más y más. Sus amigos la rodearon y le preguntaron que qué le ocurría, pero ella no escuchaba nada. De repente, el dolor cesó y sintió un gran alivio. Se encontraba tan débil que sus piernas flaquearon y se precipitó al suelo, pero no llegó a él, Shinichi la había cogido a tiempo y la cargó en brazos hasta un banco cercano.

Sus amigos los siguieron, preocupados por la chica, tuvieron suerte que por la calle no transitaba nadie, si no los atosigarían, y eso era lo último que necesitaba la morena.

Estaba caminando con un hombre por un camino de tierra todo embarronado. La luna les alumbraba la ruta a seguir. Llegaron a un charco donde había otro hombre con una pala. Su acompañante, al cual no le podía ver el rostro, le dijo algo que no llegó a entender, le estaba señalando el charco. Lo miró y se precipitó hacia él. Lo único que se podía ver era oscuridad, una oscuridad impenetrable. A veces se podía ver algo flotando, pero si estaba ante sus ojos. También algunas burbujas ascendían mientras ella se confinaba en la oscuridad. De repente, una luz cegadora le hizo cerrar los ojos bruscamente.

Al poco, la joven abrió los ojos y vio a sus amigos mirándola preocupados. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se sentía aliviada, pero ese sueño…

- ¿Estás bien Ran? – Preguntó Shinichi preocupado.

- Si… estoy bien. – La chica se acomodó y se levantó.

- No deberías levantarte. – Le dijo Kazuha.

- Os he dicho que estoy bien. – Dijo sonriente. - ¿Nos vamos?

Se pusieron en marcha hacia el museo. Todos estaban preocupados por la chica.

Esta no paraba de darle vueltas al sueño que tuvo, ahora lo tenía claro. Desde que soñó con eso, no ha parado de recordar cosas que supuestamente ella nunca había conocido.


	12. Chapter 12

El museo estaba firmemente vigilado. Desde una azotea cercana, una figura blanca con capa ondeante al viento vigilaba cada una de las acciones de los custodios.

Vio aparecer en escena cinco figuras. Sonrió. – Bien detectives… que comience el espectáculo. – Miró a las tres últimas y su rostro se entristeció al ver la faz de una de las chicas. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y preparó los últimos retoques de su plan.

Los chicos llegaron junto al inspector Nakamori. - ¿Algo?

El policía negó. – Nada. Pero no quiero que interfiráis. – El detective de Tokio iba a replicar pero le interrumpió. – Todo está bajo control. Esto no es como cuando eras un crío y te escabullías Kudo.

Los dos hombres se miraron amenazadoramente y el agente se fue con sus hombres, dejando a los chicos fuera.

Ya todos estaban preparados, solo quedaban cinco minutos para la hora prevista. El inspector Nakamori estaba de los nervios. – Esta vez te atraparé Kid. Tenlo por seguro.

- ¿Creéis que lo atraparán esta vez? – Preguntó Kazuha.

- No lo sé… - Contestó su novio.

La sirena se masajeó la sien, acción que el detective se percató. - ¿Estás bien Ran¿Quieres que nos marchemos al hotel para que descanses?

- ¿No ibas a atrapar a Kid? – Preguntó la chica. – Llevas deseándolo toda la semana.

- Tú eres más importante que ese ladrón. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La chica se sonrojó, pero no apartó la vista del detective. Esos ojos azules con los que siempre soñaba.

Sonaron las campanadas de la catedral. Todos los policías se pusieron más tensos. – Detectives Kudo y Hattori, el inspector les llama para que ayuden.

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió Shinichi. - ¡Pero si nos acaba de echar!

- Eso es lo que nos acaba de informar. – Dijo el policía mirando a Aoko.

Shinichi miró a Ran indeciso. – Ve. – Le animó la chica.

- Pero…

- Es tu trabajo. Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes.

El chico asintió y se fue detrás del guarda.

- Heiji¿no vas tú también? – Inquirió la joven de Osaka.

- Te prometí que nada de casos mientras estuviésemos aquí.

La chica sonrió. – Heiji… - Le besó con ternura en los labios. – No me importa, ve.

- Kazuha…

- Sé que te mueres por ir. Y no puedo ser una buena chica para ti si no te dejase hacer lo que más te gusta.

El chico sonrió y la besó dulcemente en los labios. – Te quiero. – Y se marchó corriendo en pos de su amigo.

Ran se acercó a su amiga. – Vamos a sentarnos en aquellas escaleras¿vienes Aoko?

Miraron a donde estaba la chica pero allí no había nadie. Había desaparecido. Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas, para luego adoptar una expresión de entendimiento y mirar hacia el edificio.

Dentro, el policía guió a los detectives hasta la sala en donde custodiaban la joya. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Preguntó encolerizado el inspector.

Los detectives le miraron alucinados. – Pero si nos hizo llamar.

- ¿Yo? – En ese momento, una luz resplandeciente cegó a todos los de la sala. - ¡Es Kid¡No apartéis la vista del collar!

- Muy bien listo¿y cómo lo hacemos si no vemos ni un palmo de narices? – Le recriminó Shinichi.

- Kid quería dejarnos fuera de juego. – Le dijo Heiji a su amigo. – Por si se nos ocurría ir a por él.

- Maldito… - Maldijo el detective de Tokio.

Todos estaban tirados en el suelo de la habitación excepto un policía. Ese era el que había llevado a los detectives a la boca del lobo. – Lo siento, no es nada personal, pero como dijo Hattori. – En ese momento se cambió para llevar su uniforme de trabajo. – Podíais meter las narices.

- ¿Qué nos has hecho? – Preguntó el policía jefe.

- No se preocupe. Dentro de una hora estarán como nuevos. – Avanzó hasta el cristal y cogió el collar. – Misión cumplida. – Sonrió.

- Yo no estaría tan segura de ello. – El ladrón se paralizó. Conocía esa voz de memoria. – Por fin nos vemos cara a cara. – El mago se giró y miró hacia la puerta. – Kid.

- ¿Aoko? – Preguntó el inspector.

El ladrón sonrió como si nada. – Vaya. Es un placer señorita Nakamori. ¿Qué le trae por esta fiesta?

- Detenerte. – Dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Detenerme? – Preguntó irónico. – Me temo, que eso no va a poder ser.

La chica avanzó hacia él y se puso delante. – No dejaré… - En un movimiento rápido le arrebata la joya. - ¡Que te salgas con la tuya! – Y se echó a correr.

El chico se quedó a cuadros. – Esto no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Quiso saber el policía. - ¿Qué le has hecho a Aoko?

- ¿Yo? Nada. Su hija parece que es una pequeña ladrona. Si me disculpan señores. – Y abandonó la sala, con los detectives y policías ciegos.

En la azotea, la chica respiraba agitadamente. – Joder¿cómo es posible que acabe en el tejado?

- Ha sido muy lista señorita. – La joven se viró y vio al ladrón de guante blanco en la puerta. – La verdad, no me esperaba esa acción de usted. Y ahora… déme la joya. – Dijo avanzando hacia ella y con la mano extendida.

La chica dio un paso atrás y se quedó justo en el borde. Al ver eso, el mago se detuvo. - ¿Por qué robas?

- ¡Qué pregunta tan obvia! Pues porque soy un ladrón.

- ¿Robas para divertirte? Porque no entiendo por qué devuelves todas las joyas que tomas.

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! – Gritó furioso el ladrón.

La chica dio un salto del susto. Kid nunca se enfurecía. Olvidó que tenía el borde detrás y dio un paso atrás, haciéndola caer al vacío.

- ¡Aoko! – Gritó desesperado el ladrón.

La joven pensó que iba a morir, y le pareció escuchar a Kaito gritar su nombre, hasta cuando abrió los ojos vio su imagen. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba viva y volando en los brazos del ladrón.

- Pero qué… - Miró hacia abajo y vio la altura en la que estaban. Se asustó y se agarró fuertemente al cuello de su salvador.

- Agárrese fuerte. – Dijo el ladrón. La chica se fijó en el rostro del ladrón detenidamente y abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida.

Aterrizaron en una azotea y el chico dejó a la joven en el suelo. – Debería andar por la tierra señorita. Es más seguro para los que no tienen alas. - La chica asintió con la cabeza, aún sin habla. El ladrón sacó de no se sabe donde (N. A: no mal piensen…¬¬) "la garganta de la sirena". – Es una joya muy bonita. – Dijo contemplándola. La chica miró la joya brillar en su mano. El mago avanzó hacia la paralizada chica y se puso tras ella. – Pero creo que no es de mi talla. – La joven sintió cómo el mago le ponía algo en el cuello, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, portaba "la garganta de la sirena" en el cuello. El mago se puso ante ella. – Sí, una bonita joya para un bello cuello.

Se alejó de ella hasta el borde. Pero sintió como si lo aprisionasen desde atrás. Miró y vio los brazos de Aoko rodeándole el cuerpo, acción que le hizo sonrojar. – No te vayas, por favor.

- ¿Aún pretende detenerme, señorita? – Dijo aún sonrojado.

- Perdóname. – Esa palabra sorprendió al ladrón. – Debí haberme dado cuenta antes.

- ¿De qué se tenía que dar cuenta?

La chica soltó el abrazo y se puso ante el joven mago. – Perdóname por no entenderte, Kaito.

El mago se quedó estático. No se lo podía creer. – P… Perdóneme señorita, pero creo que se equivoca de persona. Si me disculpa…

Pasó por su lado. – Por eso estuviste haciéndome enfadar¿verdad? – El chico se detuvo de nuevo. – Para tener una excusa para separarte del grupo¿verdad?

- Se está equivocando de persona…

- ¡No mientas más Kaito! – Gritó. El chico se viró sorprendido, y pudo ver como dos ríos de lágrimas recorrían su rostro. – No sabes la tortura que he vivido todo este tiempo. Pensé que… pensé que… - Sus piernas flaqueaban. Iba a caer al suelo pero el ladrón llegó a tiempo y la sostuvo contra su pecho. Notaba cómo su camisa estaba húmeda por el lloro de la chica.

- Aoko… Por favor no llores… Discúlpame por favor. Debí decírtelo pero…

- No digas nada, por favor. Ahora estoy más que decidida.

- Vas a entregarme¿no es cierto?

- Idiota¿cómo iba a entregarte? Eres mi mejor amigo.

El mago sonrió. – Sí… - La apartó de sí. - ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí… pero…

- Ya te lo explicaré en el avión. Ahora debes irte, el museo está por aquella dirección. – Le señaló el camino. – Llévale eso a tu padre y a Kudo y Hattori, y este mensaje. – La chica lo leyó y miró sin entender al ladrón. – No preguntes. Nos vemos en el avión. – Y saltó de la azotea, poniéndose a volar por los cielos de Las Palmas.

La joven llegó al museo, ya estaban todos recuperados. Les explicó a los policías y a su padre lo que ocurrió, omitiendo la parte de la verdadera identidad.

Ya todos estaban en el avión, pero faltaba aún un pasajero. - ¿Kaito llegará? – Preguntó Ran.

- Seguro que está con las alemanas de esta mañana. – Dijo Heiji. Recibió un codazo en la espinilla de su novia.

- ¿Estás bien Aoko? – Cuestionó la de Osaka.

Ella estaba mirando por la ventanilla. – Sí… claro.

- Lo siento lo siento. – Se disculpaba alguien en la puerta del avión. Se adelantó hasta su asiento y se sentó.

- Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. – Le miró. – Kaito.

El chico suspiró resignado y asintió con la cabeza.

En un asiento más adelante, una chica estaba algo nerviosa. Notó que una mano se posaba sobre la suya. - ¿Estás bien? Parece que nunca has cogido un avión.

- Claro que sí he cogido un avión, incluso manejado.

Shinichi se quedó a cuadros. - ¿En serio?

- Sí… - Dijo extrañada la chica. – Nos íbamos a estrellar y cogí los mandos con ayuda de… - En ese momento le vino tres palabras a la cabeza. – "Te amo, Shinichi" – Se sonrojó.

- ¿Ran?

- Olvídalo. – Dijo sonriente. – Seguro que lo soñé. – Dijo nerviosa. – El chico no estaba muy seguro, pero dejó la conversación. La sirena se masajeó la sien, le estaba doliendo de nuevo. – "Lo que acabo de recordar, no era un sueño… ¿Qué está pasando?"

El cangrejo sonrió cómplice. – "Estás recordando pequeña… Y más que recordarás a su lado…"


	13. Chapter 13

Un avión volaba sobre el Atlántico con destino a Madrid, cuando un grito sonó y despertó a todo el pasaje. - ¿Cómo?

La chica de ojos azules y cabello alborotado miraba a su amigo sorprendida. El chico intentó calmarla. – Aoko tranquila… Nos están empezando a mirar todo el mundo con cara de pocos amigos. – Sonrió nerviosamente.

La joven se sonrojó y respiró para calmarse. - ¿Qué pasa con tanto griterío? – Preguntó el moreno con cara asesina.

- Nada Hattori. Sigue durmiendo. Tus ojos lo necesitan. – Dijo Aoko con el rostro fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

El moreno volvió a su asiento no muy convencido. – No hay quien entienda a las mujeres. Primero gritan y después te dicen que no ha pasado nada.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – Le recriminó su novia.

- N… Nada. – Contestó temeroso el detective. Miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo y su mirada se tornó pícara. Avisó a Kazuha y ella miró también sonriente.

En los asientos contiguos a los suyos, estaban sentados el detective del este y la sirena. Él se encontraba levemente sonrojado, y no era para menos, la joven se había quedado dormida en su hombro.

El joven la miraba de reojo tiernamente. Entonces, algo le ocurrió. Todo le comenzó a dar vueltas. Veía imágenes pasar ante sus ojos rápidamente, hasta que se paró en una. Eran él y una chica durmiendo en su hombro, la miró atentamente y se sorprendió. Era Ran, pero parecía algo más joven. La imagen desapareció y él miró a todos lados sin comprender nada. Miró de nuevo a la chica. – "¿Qué habrá sido eso? Es imposible que haya sido un recuerdo… imposible."

Llegaron a Barajas y tuvieron que correr de una terminal a otra para encontrar el vuelo que les llevaría a Tokio.

Una vez sentados en sus asientos, pudieron respirar tranquilos. – Y creía que el aeropuerto de Tokio era grande… - Comentó el mago.

- Y es grande. – Le respondió el detective de Osaka. – Lo que ocurre es que aquí teníamos muy separadas las puertas. – Miró a su rival sonriente. - ¿Qué Shinichi¿Triste porque no está Ran durmiendo en tu hombro?

- ¿Pero qué dices Heiji? – Preguntó sonrojado el detective.

Su amigo se echó a reír. – Es que lo llevas escrito en la cara Kudo. – Comentó pasiblemente Kaito hojeando una revista del avión.

- Tú no te quedas atrás. – Le miró de reojo el moreno. – Que he visto cómo miras a Nakamori.

- ¿Yo? – Siguió con su cara de póquer sin quitar la mirada de la revista. Y menos mal, porque el sonrojo no lo podía evitar. - ¿Y cómo la miro según tú?

- Como un animal en celo.

- ¡Oye! – Saltó el mago y miró al moreno. - ¡Yo no la miro así!

- ¿A no? – Preguntó divertido el detective de Osaka.

Detective y mago continuaron discutiendo, y no se fijaron en el estado de ensoñación del detective de Tokio. Miraba de vez en cuando a Ran, hablando animadamente con las chicas en su asiento. Miró de frente y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento, cerrando los ojos. – "Ha sido mi imaginación… pero… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?" – Se quedó dormido.

Estaban en el avión y había ocurrido un asesinato. El inspector Megure estaba presente, y él, Shinichi Kudo, hijo del novelista Yusaku Kudo y la actriz Yukiko Kudo, iba a solucionar su primer caso con un muerto de verdad. Buscó todas las pistas que había, y estaba seguro de quién era, pero necesitaba pruebas. Pruebas para darlo a conocer al inspector. Se encaminó a su asiento y vio en el pasillo a una chica, a la que estaba buscando. Le preguntó algo demasiado vergonzoso, pero necesitaba saberlo. Ella le contestó también sonrojada. Al saberlo, sonrió muy animado y la miró. – Gracias Ran.

El joven despertó en ese momento. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró a la chica, ella seguía hablando con Kazuha y Aoko animadamente. – "¿Cómo es posible¿Cómo puede ser que la recuerde en esos momentos de mi vida? La conozco desde hace una semana¿no?"

- ¿Shinichi? – El aludido miró y allí estaba ella, con su rostro de preocupación. - ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás algo pálido.

Él sonrió nerviosamente. – No te preocupes Ran, estoy algo mareado. Son muchas horas en el avión. Se me pasará.

Ella le miró no muy convencida, pero volvió a su asiento y se acomodó para dormir, como ya hacían sus amigas.

El joven detective apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y miró hacia la película que iban a proyectar en ese momento.

- El hilo rojo. – Murmuraron los dos. Se miraron y se sonrojaron.

- La… ¿La has visto? – Preguntó la chica.

- No… iba a verla, pero un loco hizo explotar el edificio. Era…

- Cuatro de mayo, el día de tu cumpleaños. – Dijo sorprendida la joven.

- Si. – Dijo sorprendido. - ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- ¿El qué?

- Mi cumpleaños.

- Me… Me lo habrá dicho Kazuha. – Dijo dudosa.

- Puede…

Los dos se mantuvieron callados. - ¿La vemos? – Invitó la sirena.

- De acuerdo. – Sonrió el detective.

Se pusieron los cascos y vieron la película, y los dos tuvieron la sensación que era con la persona que lo estaban viendo en esos momentos, con los que estaban predestinados a verla.


	14. Chapter 14

El avión aterrizó sin complicaciones en el aeropuerto de Tokio. En la esquina que separaba el pasillo de recogida de maletas con los trasbordos, dos chicas se despedían de su amiga.

- Cuídate Kazuha. – Dijo abrazándola Aoko.

- Tú también. Tenemos que quedar las tres.

- Por supuesto. – Dijo Ran comenzando el abrazo cuando Aoko se separó de la de Osaka.

- Cuídense Shinichi, Kuroba… - Al último lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Adiós Heiji. Y ahora que estás aquí, no te olvides de Kazuha. Como me entere que le haces daño…

El moreno de ojos verdes sonrió. – Tranquilo, yo soy el primero que quiere que sea feliz. – Dijo mirando a la chica de ojos verdes de reojo. – Y ya puedes cuidar muy bien de Ran. – Le miró pícaramente.

El detective de Tokio se sonrojó levemente y miró de reojo a Ran. Ella estaba riendo con las otras dos chicas y sus miradas se cruzaron. Se quedaron como hipnotizados mirándose el uno al otro. – Eh Kudo. – Pero el detective ni se inmutó. – Deja de soñar con Ran.

Shinichi apartó la mirada sonrojado, y ella hizo lo mismo con un tono rosado tiñendo sus mejillas. – Yo no estaba soñando con ella Kuroba.

- Pues lo parecías, y Hattori puede confirmarlo. – Dijo pícaramente.

El chico miró a los dos chicos y apartó la mirada de ellos, haciendo que los paneles de salidas y llegadas le parecía muy interesante. – Muéranse.

El ladrón fue agarrado de su cazadora y arrastrado hasta la recogida de maletas. - ¡Eh! – Se quejó. – ¿Qué haces? – Dijo mirando a su amiga.

- Tenemos que ir rápido, que Saguru nos está esperando.

El mago, al escuchar ese nombre, sintió retorcerse el estómago dolorosamente. - ¿Por qué nos ha tenido que venir a recoger él? Podíamos haber pedido un taxi.

- ¿Por qué te cae mal? – Inquirió la chica mirándole. – No puede ser porque sea detective porque Hattori y Kudo lo son, y no eres tan idiota con ellos.

- Porque va tras de ti. – Susurró.

- ¿Dijiste?

- Tengo mis motivos. – Dijo orgulloso con la cabeza levantada.

- Vale, pero él nos llevará a casa.

El mago suspiró derrotado. – Eh Shinichi. – Le llamó Heiji. Se le acercó y le susurró. – Si puedes, mantén vigilado a Kuroba.

- No hace falta que me lo digas. – Dijo con los brazos cruzados mirando a los dos que se marchaban.

- Así que también te has dado cuenta…

- Por supuesto. Adiós, nos veremos.

- Adiós amigo.

Los dos de Tokio se separaron de los de Osaka y alcanzaron al mago y a la chica.

Mientras esperaban las maletas, las chicas empezaron a hablar. - ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer Ran?

- No lo sé, imagino que me buscaré un trabajo, tengo que pagar todo los gastos que os he causado.

- De eso nada. – Saltó el detective.

- Pero Shinichi…

- Nada de pero. – Y no pudieron hablar más porque las maletas llegaron en ese momento.

Salieron de la terminal y, para sorpresa de todos excepto para el detective, una tromba de periodistas esperaban su llegada.

- Ahora ves lo popular que es Kudo. – Comentó Aoko a su amiga.

- Debí imaginármelo. – Suspiró resignado el detective. – Kuroba, por favor coge a Ran y sácala de aquí, si nos ven juntos aparecerá en la prensa rosa. Llévala a mi casa

- Pero es Hakuba quien nos lleva.

- Creo que no tendrás problemas en convencerlo.

El mago le miró y supo a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Estuvieron unos instantes mirándose, Aoko los miró y tuvo miedo por su amigo, y que descubriesen quién era. Sintió la mano del ladrón y vio que también cogía a Ran para llevárselas de allí.

- ¿Qué haces Kaito? – Preguntó Aoko una vez en los aparcamientos.

- Kudo no quiere que Ran salga en todos los periódicos del corazón, así que nos la tenemos que llevar.

- Vale pero… - Le miró preocupada.

El mago le sonrió. – No te preocupes.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Así que el gran mago ha vuelto. – Los tres chicos miraron a un chico castaño apoyado en un Rolls Royce. - ¿Te has divertido?

- Hola Saguru. – Sonrió Aoko, cosa que al ladrón no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

- Bienvenida Aoko. – Dijo acercándose y tomando la mano de la joven para besarla. - ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Muy bonito.

- Me alegro¿y quién es ella? – Dijo mirando a la sirena.

- Ella es Ran¿podrías llevarla?

- Por supuesto. – Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano para besársela. – Encantado señorita. Mi nombre es Saguru Hakuba, detective.

- Vaya. – Sonrió. – Parece que es un trabajo de moda.

- Sí, para el mal gusto. – Dijo Kaito mirando hacia otro lado, pero recibió un pisotón y se quejó de dolor. Miró a su lado y vio que Aoko le miraba furibunda.

El castaño miró a su rival sonriente. – Ya sabemos que el ser detective no es algo que te apasione Kuroba.

- Ya bueno. ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Por supuesto. – Le tendió el brazo a Ran y la acompañó hasta el coche. Cuando se puso al volante, miró al espejo retrovisor. - ¿A dónde señorita?

- A casa del detective Kudo. – Respondió Kaito por ella.

El castaño sonrió y miró al ladrón. – Vaya Kuroba, no sabía que era una señorita.

- Muérete.

Llegaron a la casa del detective. – Vaya, parece que aún no ha llegado.

- Es que la prensa se puede poner muy pesada.

- Y yo que pensé que te encantaban los periodistas Kuroba.

- ¿Quieres dejar de tocarme las narices?

- ¿Y qué hacemos? – Preguntó Aoko ignorando a los dos chicos pelear.

- No os preocupéis. – Sonrió Ran. – Esperaré en la entrada.

- ¡De ninguna manera te vamos a dejar sola¿Verdad? – Preguntó mirando a sus amigos.

- ¿Y si preguntamos a su vecino? – Sugirió el mago.

Salieron del coche y se acercaron a la casa que estaba al lado de la del detective. Tocaron a la puerta y, luego de un tiempo, les abrieron.

* * *

lo siento, se que es corto, pero el word me estaba vacilando y me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

espero que lo disfruten, ya ven que se estan separando, asi que los que creian que el fic era entero con todos... siento desilucionarlos.


	15. Chapter 15

En la puerta asomó una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Su mirada seria analizó a cada uno de los presentes. - ¿Qué queréis?

- Cuánta amabilidad. – Susurró el mago a lo bajo para que nadie lo oyera, pero su amiga pudo escuchar y le dio un pisotón, del cual el ladrón se quejó.

La castaña arqueó una ceja curiosa. – Hola, buenos días. – Comenzó Aoko. – Verás, somos amigos de Kudo y…

- Está de viaje. Volved más tarde. – Dijo cerrando la puerta pero fue interrumpida.

- ¿Quién es Shiho? – Se pudo escuchar desde dentro de la casa.

- Buscan a Kudo. – Respondió la joven.

Por la puerta apareció un hombre rechoncho y canoso con gafas. Mostraba una sonrisa muy amable, nada que ver con la castaña. – Acaba de llamar, dice que está de camino. – Miró a los presentes en la puerta. – Invítalos a pasar Shiho querida.

La castaña bufó y dejó que los chicos pasaran. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y les acompañó hasta el salón. – Me voy al laboratorio. – Y desapareció por una puerta que daba a unas escaleras que bajaban.

- Disculpadla. – Pidió el hombre. – No está de muy buen humor hoy.

- No me había dado cuenta. – Comentó el mago, recibiendo otro pisotón de su amiga.

- Por favor sentaos. Shinichi dijo que llegaríais, esperaremos hasta que llegue.

- Muchas gracias. – Agradeció la sirena.

- ¡Pero qué tonto soy! – Dijo dándose un golpe en la frente y sobresaltando a las dos chicas. – No me he presentado. Me llamo Hakase Agasa, pero podéis llamarme profesor Agasa. Y la joven que os abrió es Shiho Miyano.

- Encantados. – Saludó el inglés. – Ella es Aoko Nakamori, Ran, Kaito Kuroba y yo soy Saguru Hakuba.

El científico miró detenidamente a la morena de cabello largo. – Así que tú eres la chica que se va a vivir con Shinichi… - Sonrió amablemente. – Así que vamos a ser vecinos.

La sirena sintió que se le subían los calores a las mejillas. – S… Si. – Agarró tan fuerte el bolso que casi aplastó al crustáceo que se escondía en él.

El timbre sonó por toda la casa. – Voy a ver… Puede que sea Shinichi. – Se levantó del asiento y dejó solos a los chicos.

- Parece muy amable, ¿no Ran? – Preguntó Aoko.

La aludida asintió. Escucharon unas voces en la puerta y se giraron hacia la entrada. Por ella aparecieron el profesor con el detective. – Lo siento. ¡Odio a la prensa! – Exclamó.

- Te lo buscas tú solito. – Dijo la científica saliendo de la puerta por donde entró anteriormente.

- Gracias por la bienvenida. – Le recriminó Shinichi. Miró a los presentes y se fijó en el detective inglés. – Hakuba, cuánto tiempo.

El castaño se levantó y estrechó la mano que el otro detective le tendía. – Sí, no te veía desde que eras más pequeño. – Ironizó. Shinichi sonrió con la gota en la nuca. – Parece que Kuroba no se libra de los detectives ni en las vacaciones, ¿verdad?

- ¿Sois amigos? – Preguntó curioso el detective de Tokio mientras soltaba la mano del inglés.

- Compañeros de clase, por desgracia. – Bufó el mago.

- Y contrincantes, ¿no Kuroba? – Le miró con una sonrisa irónica.

- Muérete.

- ¿Contrincantes? – Preguntó Ran. Aoko también estaba curiosa, aunque se lo pensó mejor y se temía la respuesta.

- Claro. – Respondió Saguru mirando amenazadoramente al ladrón. De sus ojos saltaban chispas de odio hacia el otro. – Contrincantes en… - El mago y su amiga no se creían que fuese a decirlo, y los demás arquearon una ceja. - El amor.

El mago se quedó estático donde estaba. Aoko se sorprendió por lo que dijo el detective. Su cabeza analizó cada una de las palabras, entonaciones, letras y sílabas que había escuchado, pero por más vueltas que le diese, no encontraba otro significado de lo que realmente quería decir. Su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de alguien, y no sólo no se lo había dicho, sino que lo sabía Saguru antes que ella.

Ran y Shinichi se miraron y luego miraron a sus compañeros de viaje. – Patético. – La científica rodó los ojos y se fue.

Kaito se tapó la cara con las manos y las bajó. – Vaya Kaito… - Comentó Aoko. Su amigo la miró por el rabillo del ojo. – Me lo tenías bien escondido. – El mago estaba temeroso por la sonrisa que mostraba ella. – Espero que me digas quién es ella. – Se levantó del asiento. – Cuando me lo digas… Quizás te diga quién es el que me gusta.

- ¿Có… Cómo? – Se levantó sorprendido el mago.

- Bueno Ran, Kudo, profesor Agasa… Ha sido un placer. Será mejor que nos marchemos ya. – Dijo Aoko abrazando a Ran. – Llámame.

- Lo haré. – Dijo sonriente la sirena.

- Adiós. – Y salió de la habitación.

- No podías mantener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad? – Le recriminó el mago a su rival.

- Sólo he dicho la verdad. Y ahora como no te des prisa alguien te la robará. – Dijo como si nada el inglés.

- ¡Que a mí no me gusta Aoko! – Exclamó. Eso llegó a los oídos de la chica que estaba en la entrada y bajó la mirada con los ojos rojos.

- Creo que Kudo y Ran pueden corroborar lo que digo, ¿verdad? – Dijo mirándolos. – Habéis estado todo el tiempo con ellos.

- Kaito. – Se acercó Ran. – Saguru tiene razón.

- Se te nota a leguas chaval. – Culminó Shinichi.

El mago los miró a todos. – Déjenme en paz. – Y se marchó.

- ¿Es cierto que estás enamorado de Aoko? – Preguntó Ran al castaño. Mientas se marchaban de la casa después de despedirse del profesor.

Él asintió. – Pero sé que está fuera de mis posibilidades. Lo único que puedo hacer es picar a ese mago y hacer que la persona más importante para mí en estos momentos sea feliz. – Sonrió melancólicamente. – Pero ese mago no quiere avanzar.

- Puede que haya algo que haga que no se lo pueda decir aún. – Dijo Shinichi seriamente y con las maletas en las manos. – Un oscuro secreto.

Saguru miró a Shinichi y se percató que sospechaba algo. – Puede. – Subió los hombros indiferente. – Quién sabe. – Llegaron al coche y vieron que Aoko estaba apoyada fuera de él sola. - ¿Y Kuroba?

- Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. ¿Nos vamos? Tenemos que llegar su maleta a su casa. – Dijo sonriente, pero sus amigos notaron que había estado llorando.

- "Ladrón de pacotilla" – Pensó el castaño. Sonrió ante su amiga. – Vamos. – Se subieron al coche y se despidieron mientras se alejaban.

- Bueno… - Dijo costosamente el detective. - ¿Vamos?

La morena asintió con algo de rubor y siguió a Shinichi.

Sebastián meditaba en el bolso de la sirena. – "No sólo estos son lentos, sino el ladrón y su amiga también…" – Su sonrisa se amplió malvadamente. – "¡Cómo voy a divertirme!"

En un pequeño piso, una mujer muy hermosa se contemplaba en el espejo. Su largo cabello negro hasta la cintura y sus ojos rojos le daban un aire de misticismo. En el tocador vio algo que se iluminaba y lo observó con detenimiento.

Se acercó al pequeño espejo de la máscara de maquillaje y vio una imagen que la hizo enfurecer, tirándolo al suelo y rompiéndose en pedazos.


	16. Chapter 16

El detective y la sirena traspasaron el jardín que los separaba de la gran mansión Kudo. Ran miraba de un lado a otro maravillada por el bello paisaje.

Llegaron a la entrada y Shinichi abrió la puerta, dejando que pasase su amiga. Cuando estuvieron dentro, el detective cerró tras de sí y dejó las maletas en el suelo.

Miró a Ran y se encontró que miraba a su alrededor con una mirada extraña. La contempló acercarse hasta la mesa de entrada y la tocó. - ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se sobresaltó y se giró para ver al moreno con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Nada. Tienes una casa muy bonita. – Miró de un lado a otro curiosa. – ¿Y nadie vive aquí contigo? Te sentirás muy solo.

- Ya bueno, uno se acostumbra. – Dijo acercándose a donde estaba ella.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- En los Estados Unidos, se fueron cuando yo era pequeño. Como yo no me quería ir de Japón, me dejaron a cargo del profesor.

- ¿Qué te ata aquí? – Cuestionó curiosa la sirena.

El detective abrió la boca pero se quedó en blanco. No recordaba por qué se había quedado en Japón. De repente, una imagen apareció en su cabeza como un flash. Era él de pequeño y una niña que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

FLASH BACK

La niña lloraba amargamente y él la intentaba consolar. – No pienso irme, así que no llores más, ¿vale?

La niña lo miró sollozando. - ¿De verdad?

- Claro. ¿Quién iba a molestarte si no era yo? – Sonrió pícaramente.

La niña de ojos azules le miró furibunda. – Si es por eso ya puedes irte. – Se giró con la cabeza levantada y se marchó.

- ¡Eh! ¡Espérame! – Salió corriendo tras ella. - ¡Ran!

FLASH BACK ENDS

- ¿Shinichi? – Le llamó la sirena. - ¿Estás bien?

El detective se agitó la cabeza aturdido y se la agarró con una mano. – Si… No te preocupes.

- Estás pálido, es como si hubieses visto a un fantasma. – Comentó Ran.

- Tranquila. – Le sonrió. – Parece que mi cabeza está haciendo que tenga un mal día.

La sirena miró un aparato con unas luces rojas parpadeando. - ¿Qué es? – Cuestionó curiosa.

Shinichi miró lo que señalaba. – Es el contestador automático. – Vio que la chica no entendía. – Cuando llaman al teléfono y no lo coges, lo que te tengan que decir se queda grabado para que se escuche cuando llegue. ¿Nunca habías visto uno?

- No. – Dijo avergonzada.

El chico apretó el botón y una voz de mujer salió de la máquina. – Tiene tres mensajes nuevos… Mensaje número uno.

- Hola Shin-chan. – Se escuchó una voz de mujer muy feliz por el aparato.

El detective se dio con la mano en la cabeza y Ran rió. - ¿Shin-chan?

El aludido gruñó. – Le he dicho millones de veces que no me llame así. Ya no soy un niño. – Estuvieron hablando mientras el mensaje finalizaba.

- Mensaje número dos.

- Shin-chan ya te he llamado un millón de veces.

- Exagerada. – Rumoreó el detective. Ran sonreía divertida.

- ¿Dónde estás? Ten la decencia de llamar a tu madre, que no tienes los dedos rotos, ¿o si y por eso no me puedes coger el teléfono? ¡Llámame!

- Fin del mensaje número dos. – Anunció el aparato.

- Tu madre se preocupa mucho por ti. – Dijo la sirena entre risas.

- Si ya ves. – Ironizó el detective. – No para de vacilarme, parece una cría.

- Mensaje número tres. – El contestador iba a dar el último mensaje.

- Vale, he estado pensando y creo que ya sé por qué no me coges el teléfono… ¡Me has encontrado una nuera! – Dijo la mujer con entusiasmo. Shinichi y Ran se quedaron a cuadros mirando el aparato. - ¡Ay mi Shin-chan qué calladito se lo tenía! ¡Yusaku pronto seremos abuelos! ¡Y después bisabuelos!

- Para eso tendrán que pasar unos cuántos años querida. – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre al otro lado del aparato.

- Da igual, ¡pero seré abuela! Pronto iremos a conocer a mi nuera Shin-chan. Ya era hora hijo, por un momento me diste un susto y pensé que me salías del armario… No tengo ningún problema pero así no hubiera podido tener nietos. Bueno te dejo que se acabará la cinta… Cuida de mi nuera y portaos bien, ¿eh? – Dijo pícaramente. – Nos vemos hijo.

- Fin del mensaje. – Terminó anunciando la máquina.

El detective y la sirena sintieron que sus mejillas ardían. Sebastián intentaba mantener la carcajada dentro del bolso, pero le era casi imposible.

Shinichi encontró coraje para dirigirse a la chica. – Pe… Perdona por lo que ha dicho mi madre. La mayoría de las veces pierde la cabeza.

- No importa. – Le miró aún sonrojada. – Se nota que es una mujer muy alegre y vivaz.

- A veces diría que demasiado. – Suspiró cansado el detective. - ¿Quieres que te enseñe tu habitación?

- Claro. – Sonrió.

Subieron las escaleras de la entrada y pasaron por un pasillo. Ran observaba extrañada todo, hasta que vio una puerta y se detuvo ante ella, observándola detenidamente.

El detective se detuvo ante unas puertas más adelante y se giró. Se extrañó al ver a la sirena mirando aquella puerta. - ¿Ran?

La aludida lo miró y se sacudió la cabeza. – Perdona. – Corrió hacia él. – Esto es muy grande.

- Luego te enseñaré la casa. Es un poco grande y al principio te puedes desubicar. – Abrió la puerta y entró con la chica tras él. – Este será tu cuarto. Está algo desordenado pero…

Ran caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y la contempló. Había una ventana que daba al exterior y una cama debajo de ella. Unas estanterías colgaban de la pared y un escritorio debajo. Al otro lado, al lado de la puerta, había un armario empotrado. – No, es perfecto. – Se giró y le miró con una mirada radiante. – Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo.

Él se sonrojó un poco e hizo que abría la maleta con entusiasmo. – No tienes porqué hacerlo. – Sacó un bolso de la maleta. – Ten. – Dijo extendiéndoselo.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó curiosa tomándolo.

- Ropa que te ha dejado Kazuha. – Vio que la chica iba a replicar. – No te preocupes, esta tarde iremos a comprar ropa para ti, y la próxima vez que la veas se la devuelves. – Sonrió.

- Si. – Asintió.

- Bueno, acomódate. En esa puerta. – Dijo señalando otra puerta en la pared de la izquierda. – Hay un baño. Nos vemos luego. – Dijo cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Shinichi! – Le llamó. Él se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta y la miró. – Gracias de nuevo.

Él sonrió. – Ya te lo dije antes, no tienes porqué. – Sonrió y cerró la puerta, creyendo que dejaba a la sirena sola.

El cangrejo salió del bolso y se acomodó en la cama. – Por fin, algo que no se mueve. – Miró a la chica con el rabillo del ojo. Miraba toda la habitación curiosa y extrañada. - ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

- Puedes llamarme loca, pero tengo la sensación de que ya he estado aquí.

El crustáceo sonrió. - ¿Ah si? – Preguntó aparentando sorpresa en su voz. – Me pregunto porqué será. – La miró de nuevo. – Te propongo algo. – Se levantó y se dirigió al bolso que le dio la chica de Osaka a la sirena, abriéndolo y sacando unos vaqueros negros y un top rosa. – Cámbiate de ropa y vamos a investigar un poquito por aquí. Empezando por esa puerta que te llamó la atención.

La sirena asintió y se cambió. Cuando estuvo lista, abrió la puerta y el cangrejo se escondió detrás de su cabello.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y avanzaron por el camino que ya conocían hasta detenerse en la puerta donde antes se había detenido. La observó detenidamente y miró por los dos lados del pasillo por si acaso aparecía el detective. - ¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?

El cangrejo apareció detrás de su cabello. – Estás en casa de un detective, que se gana la vida curioseando por ahí. Mueve el culo y abre la puerta. Quieres saber por qué te atrae tanto, ¿no?

La joven tragó saliva y extendió la mano hasta el pomo, pero en ese momento se quedó paralizada al ver que lo movían desde el otro lado. El cangrejo se escondió de nuevo tras el moreno cabello.

La puerta se abrió y dos ojos azules se encontraron. - ¿Ran? – Cuestionó el detective.

Ella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cohibida. – Yo… Esto… - No sabía qué decir ante esa situación hasta que el cangrejo se lo sopló entre susurros. – Como me aburría en mi cuarto, decidí curiosear un poco. Espero que no te importe.

El detective sonrió. – No, claro que no. – Cerró la puerta tras de sí. - ¿Te parece que te enseñe la casa? – Ella asintió sonriente. – Vamos… Bueno, esa es mi habitación, si necesitas algo llámame si estoy en ella.

La chica se sorprendió al conocer eso. – "Su habitación… ¿Por qué siento que ya he estado dentro antes? ¿Por qué siento que he estado en esta casa hace tiempo?" – Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras el detective le enseñaba las diferentes habitaciones de la mansión.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y Ran se maravilló por la cantidad de libros. Corrió alegremente hacia una de las estanterías. - ¡Cuántos libros! – Tomó uno al azar y lo hojeó. Luego leyó la tapa. – El perro de los Baskerville… Sir Arthur Conan Doyle… Va de Sherlock Holmes, ¿no? – El detective asintió. – Qué se puede esperar de un fanático de los misterios. – Caminó hasta otra estantería. - ¿Y todos tratan sobre detectives?

- Claro que no. Aunque la mayoría si. – Tuvo que admitir.

- Admítelo, siempre has sido un fanático de los misterios, ¿verdad? – El detective iba a replicar pero se contuvo al ver el rostro extrañado de la chica. Extendió el brazo y cogió un libro. – La… La sirenita… De Hans Cristian Andersen. – Leyó incrédula.

- ¿Nunca lo has leído? Trata de una sirena que se enamora de un humano, pero sabe que nunca podrán estar juntos. El libro trata sobre la lucha por su amor.

La morena tenía la cabeza agachada y agarraba fuertemente el libro entre sus manos. El cabello le cubría el rostro y sus ojos cristalinos. - ¿Y cómo acaban?

- Eso tendrás que leerlo. – La sirena le miró y se lo agradeció con la mirada. Él se sonrojó levemente. - ¿Quieres que salgamos a comer? Luego iremos a comprarte ropa.

Ella asintió feliz y dejó el libro sobre la mesa, sabiendo que luego iría a por él.

Pasaron una tarde entretenida, sobre todo la sirena, que miraba maravillada los modelos de las tiendas. Luego cenaron y se fueron a la mansión Kudo.

Era noche cerrada y en la mansión no se escuchaba nada. El libro de La sirenita estaba sobre la mesita de noche de la habitación de la chica. En la cama, la chica se agitaba sudorosa.

Estaba sentada al borde de una cama, contemplando una figura, pero no podía verla muy bien. Luego vio a una figura tras ella y volvió a mirar a la cama. Besó en la frente a la persona dormida y se fue de la habitación. Caminó con el hombre por un camino de tierra todo embarronado. La luna les alumbraba la ruta a seguir. Llegaron a un charco donde había otro hombre con una pala. Su acompañante, al cual no le podía ver el rostro, le dijo algo que no llegó a entender, le estaba señalando el charco. Lo miró y se precipitó hacia él. Lo único que se podía ver era oscuridad, una oscuridad impenetrable. A veces se podía ver algo flotando, pero si estaba ante sus ojos. También algunas burbujas ascendían mientras ella se confinaba en la oscuridad. De repente, una luz cegadora le hizo cerrar los ojos bruscamente.

Se despertó de repente y gritó, desgarrando el silencio de la noche.

El cangrejo despertó por el grito y se precipitó hacia la sirena preocupado. - ¿Ran? ¿Qué te pasa? – La puerta se abrió precipitadamente y entró Shinichi en pantalón de gimnasia y una camisa en la habitación. El cangrejo se escondió tras la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

- ¡Ran! ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pero vio que ella no paraba de negar con la cabeza y sujetársela con la cabeza. La agarró e hizo que apoyase la cabeza sobre su pecho para tranquilizarla. – Tranquila… Ya pasó… Sólo fue una pesadilla.

- No. – Negó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. – Desde hace días, no paro de soñar con lo mismo, y cada noche el sueño se alarga más, terminando igual. Y desde ese día, no paro de recordad cosas que supuestamente ni he vivido ni debería saber. – Separó la cabeza y miró al detective a los ojos. - ¿Qué me está pasando?

Shinichi secó las lágrimas de la sirena con los pulgares tiernamente. – No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos.

Ella apoyó de nuevo la cabeza sobre el pecho del detective. – Gracias por estar conmigo, no sé qué sería de mí si no estuvieses a mi lado.

Shinichi se quedó paralizado al escuchar eso. Estaba seguro que ya lo había oído antes, pero no recordaba cuándo hasta que le vino un flash. Él era Conan y una chica de unos diecisiete años le abrazó. – "Gracias por estar conmigo, no sé qué sería de mí si no estuvieses a mi lado." – Miró a los ojos a la chica que lo abrazó y se sorprendió. – "¿Ran?" – se sacudió la cabeza. – "¿Qué me está pasando?"

Miró hacia la sirena, pero ella se había quedado dormida. Sonrió ante la escena y se acomodó como pudo, evitando despertar a la chica, y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

Sebastián salió de su escondite y miró la escena pícaramente. – "Bueno… Un avance"

En el pequeño piso, la hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos miraba en su gran espejo la escena. – Neptuno… Tus planes no saldrán como tú lo deseas, tenlo por seguro. – Miró con odio a los dos jóvenes durmiendo plácidamente.


	17. Chapter 17

Los rayos de sol bañaron a los dos jóvenes mientras dormían, despertando a la chica.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, pero el sueño desapareció enseguida y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver en dónde se encontraba y con quién.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertar al detective. Tuvo el presentimiento que la observaban y dirigió su mirada azul a la mesita de noche.

Allí, el cangrejo la miraba con una mirada pícara y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella le correspondió con una mirada fulminante, pero Sebastián no se inmutó. - ¡Qué bonito!

La sirena se horrorizó y miró al detective. Puso un dedo en los labios y le hizo callar. – Te va a escuchar…

- ¡Bah! Este es igual que tú, no hay quien le despierte. – Saltó y se posó en el pecho del joven, mirando cómo dormía plácidamente. – Tiene el sueño muy pesado. – Volvió a mirar a la chica y volvió a sonreír pícaramente. – Dime… ¿Cómo has dormido?

Ran viró la cabeza avergonzada. - ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

- ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?

- ¡Claro que…! – En ese momento se dio cuenta del significado de la pregunta del crustáceo. – No… - Miró al detective. – No he vuelto a tener pesadillas durante la noche…

- Puede ser que… - Se acercó al rostro del joven caminando sobre su pecho. – Este chico tenga algo que repela las pesadillas.

La sirena fijó su mirada incrédula al consejero. - ¿Que sea un mago?

El crustáceo se puso la tenaza sobre la barbilla, simulando que pensaba. – No exactamente tiene que tener poderes, sólo que al estar cerca tus pesadillas desaparezcan.

En ese momento, el detective se movió ligeramente. La chica y el cangrejo se sobresaltaron. - ¡Escóndete deprisa! – Le apremió la sirena.

Sebastián corrió de un lugar a otro y finalmente se tiró estrepitosamente al suelo justo cuando el detective se quedaba sentado sobre la cama.

Cuando abrió sus ojos azules se sintió desorientado. Miró a su lado y se encontró con un par de ojos azules. Se sorprendió y se sonrojó levemente al verla rodeada por una aureola que creaban los rayos del sol que traspasaban a través de la ventana. - ¿R… Ran? – Miró por todos lados y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto. Empezó a aclarar su mente para intentar recordar porqué estaba en el cuarto de la chica. De repente, la imagen apareció en su cabeza. – Ya me acuerdo… Me quedé dormido… - Volvió a mirar a la chica. – Lo siento.

La sirena negó con la cabeza. – No te preocupes. – Dijo con una sonrisa algo sonrojada. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada. – Gracias a ti… No he tenido más pesadillas. – Volvió a mirarle. – Parece que eres mi ángel de la guarda.

El detective la miró sorprendido, pero al instante sonrió. – Tú si que pareces un ángel.

Se miraron a los ojos y, sin pretenderlo, sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, como si un imán les atrajese el uno al otro.

Sebastián consiguió escalar las sábanas y se detuvo al borde, contemplando la escena con los ojos como estrellas. – "Venga… Venga…" – Vio que se separaban un poco. - ¡Venga ya! – Gritó desesperado.

El detective se giró rápidamente y el cangrejo cayó de nuevo al suelo. - ¿Has oído eso? – Preguntó de pie desde el centro de la habitación, observándolo todo con ojo minucioso.

La sirena se mordió el labio y vio al margen de la cama al cangrejo escalando sudoroso. – ¿El qué? Yo no he escuchado nada. – Lo miró furibundamente y el crustáceo sonrió nervioso.

- Parecía que venía de esta habitación…

- Aquí no hay nadie Shinichi. – Se sentó al borde de la cama y el cangrejo aprovechó para esconderse tras su pelo. Ella se levantó. – Parece ser que tanto caso te está haciendo escuchar cosas que no son. – Atravesó la habitación y abrió la puerta. – Voy a hacer el desayuno. – Y salió apresuradamente, dejando al detective extrañado en el cuarto.

La sirena llegó hasta la cocina y los dos respiraron tranquilos. – Ha ido por un pelo.

Ran miró al cangrejo en su hombro. – La próxima vez que me metas en líos te meteré en agua hirviendo.

Sebastián la miró con miedo. – V… Vale… - Miró la cocina curioso. – Has dicho que vas a hacer el desayuno… ¿Sabes cocinar comida humana? – La miró sonriente de reojo.

La joven suspiró. – No sabía qué decir para salir de ese lío. – Miró la encimera y la nevera. – Bueno… A ver lo que sale.

El detective del este se metió en la ducha y dejó que las gotas corriesen sobre su cuerpo. Apoyó las manos en la pared y agachó la cabeza. – "¿En serio que fue mi imaginación?" – Suspiró. – "Seguramente… Allí no había nadie." – Dejó de apoyarse y empezó a enjabonarse. Empezó a escuchar una melodía en el piso de abajo. - ¿Ran? – Sonrió melancólicamente. – Nunca cambiará… Siempre cantando… Mientras… Cocina… - Se quedó paralizado un instante y luego se llevó una mano a la cabeza. - ¿Por qué he dicho eso?

Un pequeño caballito de mar nadaba a través de los túneles mágicos a toda prisa. Llegó al final del túnel y un rayo de luz lo cubrió por completo, haciendo que desapareciese.

El dios del mar se encontraba pensativo sobre su trono cuando sintió que alguien abandonaba el océano. Cerró los ojos y vio al pequeño caballito. Pero luego, la imagen cambió para poder ver a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos. Suspiró y abrió los ojos. – Esto será más complicado de lo que había planeado en un principio.

El detective entró a la cocina y un mar de olores le rodearon. – Huele muy bien.

La sirena se giró y le miró sonriente. - ¿En verdad lo crees?

Él asintió. – No recuerdo haber olido este aroma desde antes de que volviese a tener mi cuerpo.

Ran dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró triste. – Debió ser duro para ti pasar todo aquello sólo. – Dijo acercándose lentamente.

- Si bueno… Tenía el apoyo de Heiji, Agasa y mis padres. Ellos querían que fuese a Estados Unidos con ellos y buscar una solución allí. Pero rehusé.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… - Una imagen fugaz le atravesó por la mente.

FLASH BACK

- No quieres venirte con nosotros por ella, ¿verdad? – Le dijo su madre pícaramente arrodillada ante él.

El pequeño detective de gafas se cruzó de brazos y viró la cabeza con un calor en las mejillas. – No sé de qué me hablas.

- ¡OH! ¿En serio? – Sonrió malvadamente. – Esa amiga tuya de toda la vida, que la secuestrabas a altas horas de la noche cuando eran pequeños para ir a explorar la escuela.

- ¡Eso pasó sólo una vez! – Se defendió el detective encogido.

- Hazme un favor… - Dijo seriamente. – Procura que nada le suceda. – Conan se quedó sorprendido por la seriedad de su madre. Ella volvió a sonreír pícaramente. – No quiero que nada le suceda a la futura madre de mis nietos.

El detective se sonrojó de sobremanera. - ¡Pero que dices!

Yukiko se levantó con un dedo sobre la boca y pensativa. – Aunque también tendré que pedirle que te cuide bien, que no paras de meterte en líos. – La actriz miró hacia abajo para ver a su hijo matándola con la mirada. – Si. – Sonrió. – A Ran no le importará echarte un ojo de vez en cuando. – Se inclinó hasta el pequeño. – Y estoy segura de que no te desagradaría nada, ¿eh? – Terminó golpeándole con un dedo en la frente.

FLASH BACK ENDS

- ¡Ah! – Gritó Ran, despertando así al detective de sus recuerdos. - ¡El desayuno! - Mientras la chica corría hasta la Vitro cerámica, el detective se tambaleó por un repentino mareo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la otra agarró una silla cercana para no caer. Se sentó en ella y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas. Sintió que algo se apoyaba en su hombro y alzó la cabeza para toparse con una mirada azulada y preocupada. – Shinichi, ¿estás bien? – La joven se arrodilló y le puso una mano sobre la frente, luego pegó su frente contra la de él para tomarle la temperatura. – No parece que tengas fiebre. – Dijo alejándose. – Pero estás algo pálido. ¿Te sientes mal?

El detective consiguió salir del embrujo de la chica y desvió los ojos negando con la cabeza. – No. – Luego sonrió y la volvió a mirar. – Estoy bien. – Miró hacia la mesa y vio la comida sobre una bandeja. – Todo tiene muy buena pinta, pero no te tenías que haber molestado, eres la invitada.

- Quería pagarte por tu amabilidad con algo. Y esto es lo único que se me ocurría, ya que no tengo dinero.

- Nunca hubiera aceptado tu dinero Ran. Lo que hago es porque quiero, no es por lucro.

Ran le miró sorprendida y luego sonrió. – Bueno, ¡a comer que se enfría!

Un niño con las ropas harapientas y mojado deambulaba por las calles. La gente que pasaba a su lado lo miraban sorprendidos, pero él parecía no importarle. Parecía que estaba buscando algo, ya que no paraba de mirar hacia todos lados.

Caminaba por una calle residencial y no pasaba nadie. Finalmente, el cansancio le venció y se derrumbó sobre el asfalto.

La sirena sintió un cosquilleo por la espina dorsal y miró dirección a la puerta principal, pero rápidamente siguió comiendo. Shinichi se percató de la acción. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Ran suspiró. – No lo sé… Pero tengo una extraña sensación. – Volvió a mirar hacia la entrada de la mansión pero luego volvió a mirar al detective sonriente. – No lo sé… Puede que esté volviéndome loca.

El chico recogió los platos del desayuno y se lo llevó al lavavajillas. Se quedó apoyado sobre la encimera. – No lo creo. Ran… ¿Qué recuerdas de tu infancia?

La chica se giró y lo miró confundida. - ¿Mi infancia? – Bajó la cabeza pensativa. – Nada. – Volvió a mirar al detective. – No recuerdo nada. Perdí la memoria hace unos meses, pero mi padre me dijo que fue por un golpe en la cabeza.

Shinichi se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Fuiste a que te viese un médico?

- No… No lo recuerdo.

- Los sueños extraños que tienes, los dolores de cabeza y los desmayos, las sensaciones extrañas… Puede que estés recordando tu pasado.

Ran se agarró el mentón con la mano pensativa. – Puede…

- Creo que deberíamos ir al médico. Puede que nos de alguna solución.

La chica se horrorizó con la propuesta. – No… No creo que haga falta, estoy bien. – Forzó una sonrisa.

- Ran… - Escuchó detrás suya un susurro. – Creo que deberías ir, no pasará nada, ellos no descubrirán quién eres.

El detective vio la duda en los ojos de la chica. – No te preocupes… - Sonrió pícaramente. - ¿Les tienes miedo a los médicos?

Ella lo miró furibunda. – Por supuesto que no. – Se levantó. – Voy a prepararme, enseguida bajo. – Y salió de la habitación sin ver la sonrisa autosuficiente del chico.

La sirena bajó las escaleras después de un tiempo vestida con unos pantalones piratas azules y una camisa de tiras blanco. Llevaba un bolso donde se escondía el cangrejo.

El joven la esperaba en la sala de estar, viendo las noticias. Especialmente una le llamó la atención y no apartaba la vista de la pantalla. – Según fuentes de la policía, esta mañana recibieron una carta del famoso ladrón Kaito Kid con un nuevo acertijo. Según los agentes especializados, la carta anuncia el próximo robo del mago, aunque ya se conoce la fecha, aún se desconoce el lugar…

- ¿Otra vez? – Preguntó Ran desde atrás viendo la noticia. - ¿Ese ladrón no se cansa?

El detective suspiró. – Por lo que se ve no. Acaba de llegar al país y ya anuncia su próximo robo… - Miró a la joven, la cual miraba la televisión con espanto.

Él volvió la vista y se sorprendió. – Parece ser que lagos y estanques se han estado secando desde el día de ayer por causas desconocidas. Los expertos no saben dar ninguna explicación. Todos los pobladores de las zonas afectadas intentan por todos los medios salvar a los animales trasladándolos hacia los acuarios más cercanos…

- Es horrible… - Dijo Ran escuchando a la periodista. – Todos esos peces…

- Están haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlos. – La intentó consolar él. Al ver que el reportaje daba paso a otra noticia apagó la televisión. - ¿Vamos?

- Si… - Asintió. Salieron de la casa y atravesaron el jardín. Ran mantenía la cabeza agachada, pero notó que el chico se había detenido y se giró para mirarle interrogante. – ¿Shinichi?- El joven corrió y abrió apresuradamente la reja. La sirena se fijó que había alguien tirado en la entrada y se horrorizó. Corrió hasta el detective, el cual se había agachado y había dado la vuelta al bulto. Se fijó que era un niño, no más de diez años y de cabello rojo fuego algo alborotado. Desde donde estaba ella, parecía que no respiraba. - ¿E… Está…?

- Aún está vivo. – Lo cogió en brazos y avanzó hasta la casa. – Pero tiene fiebre. Debemos quitársela enseguida, si no se podrá poner peor.

Ran corrió hasta ponerse a su altura. Miró fijamente al niño preocupada.

El pequeño abrió levemente los ojos y la chica se sorprendió. – Shinichi…

- Tranquilo pequeño. – Dijo el detective mirando los castaños ojos del niño. – Estás a salvo.

El niño miró hacia la chica e intentó decir algo, pero se volvió a desmayar.

Los dos chicos se miraron y volvieron a mirar al pequeño preocupados. Entraron en la casa y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

Poseidón miró la escena desde su fuente expectante y respiró tranquilo cuando entraron en la mansión. – Tened mucho cuidado a partir de ahora, el peligro acecha en cada esquina. – Algo en una esquina de la habitación donde se encontraba se agitó y el dios lo observó. – Pronto…

- Pronto recuperaré lo que es mío. – Dijo la bella mujer sentada en el sofá y con una sonrisa mirando las noticias sobre la sequía.


	18. Chapter 18

El detective dejó al niño sobre el sofá de la sala de estar cuidadosamente. – Ran, ¿puedes traer unos paños húmedos por favor? – Le pidió a la chica.

- En seguida. – Dijo saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

Corrió hacia la cocina y buscó paños para mojarlos. – Ran.

- ¿Qué quieres Sebastián? – Dijo sin detenerse en su tarea. – Si no te habías dado cuenta, ahora estoy algo ocupada.

- Sólo quería decirte que ese niño me suena. – Dijo asomándose fuera del bolso.

- ¿Que te suena? – Cuestionó. - ¿Y de qué?

- Ahí me has pillado. – Sonrió nerviosamente.

La sirena rodó los ojos. – Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto. – Escurrió los paños y cerró el grifo. Se giró para salir de la cocina. – Cuando te acuerdas, me avisas. – Volvió al salón y le tendió los paños al joven. – Aquí tienes.

- Gracias. – Los tomó y se los puso al niño en la frente. – Le he arropado con mantas para que se le baje la fiebre. No tiene mucha, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

El niño se removió entre las mantas y empezó a abrir los ojos costosamente. Cuando los abrió, pudo ver dos miradas azules atentas a él. Se asustó desorientado y se levantó, quedándose sentado sobre el sofá. - ¿Qui… Quienes sois? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Os ha mandado ella?

- Tranquilo. – Le intentó calmar el detective. – Me llamo Shinichi Kudo, te encontramos inconsciente delante de mi casa y te recogimos. – Miró a la chica buscando ayuda, ya que el pequeño no parecía calmarse.

La sirena miró al pelirrojo. – Yo soy Ran. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño miró a la chica, y los dos pudieron apreciar un pequeño rayo de luz fugaz en sus castaños ojos. – Conan.

El detective se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió al pequeño. – Encantado, Conan. ¿Por qué no vas con Ran arriba para que e asees un poco? Te sentirás mucho mejor. – Miró a la joven. - ¿Te importa?

Ella sonrió. – En absoluto. – Le extendió una mano al niño. - ¿Vamos?

Conan asintió con la cabeza y le dio la mano a la chica. – Yo iré a ver si encuentro ropa de tu talla. – Dijo midiéndole con la mirada. – Mi madre tiene la manía de guardarlo todo. – Y se adelantó escaleras arriba.

El niño y la chica subieron escaleras arriba cogidos de la mano y entraron al baño. – Veamos… Ahí está el champú y el gel. – Dijo señalando la bañera. – Y aquí… - Se dirigió a un pequeño ropero y sacó toallas blancas. – Tienes la toalla para secarte. Ahora Shinichi te traerá algo de ropa y… - No pudo continuar, ya que el pequeño la sorprendió al abrazarla. - ¿Co… Conan?

- Te he echado de menos Ran… Hermana. – Dijo entre pequeñas lágrimas de nostalgia.

La chica no entendía nada. - ¿Conan? – Los dos se miraron a los ojos. - ¿Me conoces? – Vio que el niño asentía feliz. - ¿De qué?

- ¿Ya… Ya no me recuerdas? – Preguntó desapareciéndole la sonrisa de los labios.

- Tengo un buen amigo que se llama como tú pero…

No pudo continuar porque el niño la interrumpió. - ¡Sal de ahí ya cobardica! – Exclamó feliz. Ella se sorprendió y se fijó de que se dirigía a su bolso. - ¡Sebastián!

El cangrejo salió del bolso sonriente. - ¡Sabía que te había visto antes!

- Tienes muy mala memoria. – Le recriminó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Esperen! – Exclamó la sirena. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Verás Ran… - Comenzó Sebastián. – Todo habitante del mar tiene un aspecto humano que le concede su majestad Poseidón… Y este niño es la forma humana de Conan, el caballito de mar que siempre te acompañaba.

La sirena miró de nuevo al niño y se dio cuenta. Su cabello era igual a su color de escamas, y sus ojos eran iguales. - ¡Conan! – Se agachó ante él y le abrazó de nuevo, pero más efusivamente. – Yo también te he echado de menos. – Unas pocas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

- Hermana… - Susurró correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Ran… - Dijo levemente el cangrejo. – Que me aplastan…

La aludida miró al cangrejo aprisionado entre los dos. - ¡Perdón Sebastián! – Se separó del niño y lo miró, mientras Sebastián recuperaba el aire. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo terminaste así?

El niño abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo hacerlo. - ¿Ran? – Preguntó el detective desde el otro lado. - ¿Va todo bien?

Los tres miraron hacia la puerta. - ¡Si! ¡Ahora salgo! – Dijo ella.

- Conan… Ran… - Dijo el crustáceo. – En ningún momento debe parece que os conozcáis. – Miraron al cangrejo. – Podríais levantar más sospechas. – Los dos asintieron. – Ahora sal. – Se dirigió a la chica. – Sino el detective sospechará.

La muchacha salió y se encontró cara a cara con el chico. Le sonrió algo nerviosa. – Voy a prepararle algo a Conan. Debe de tener hambre. – Y se fue sonriente pasillo adentro.

El detective vio cómo se marchó y entró al baño con ropa sobre el brazo. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – El niño no respondió. Se acercó a él y se agachó. – No voy a hacerte daño. – Sonrió y miró hacia las ropas. – Espero que te sirvan, si no, dímelo y te buscaré más. – Se levantó y se las dejó al lado de las toallas. - ¿Vale? – Salió del baño y empezó a cerrar la puerta. – Si necesitas algo, llámanos a Ran o a mí. – Y cerró la puerta.

Sebastián salió de su escondrijo en cuanto vio que estaba fuera de peligro de ser visto. – Deberías ser más amable con él. Es su casa y te está ayudando.

El niño giró la cabeza tan rápido que su cabello rojo se agitó salvajemente, reflejando varios tonos oscuros según le daba la luz. – Es él quien la va a llevársela de mi lado.

El crustáceo suspiró. – Sabías que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Sé que la quieres mucho, como si fuese tu verdadera hermana, pero el mar no es su verdadero hogar. – El niño bajó la mirada y Sebastián saltó hasta su hombro, poniéndole la pinza sobre el rostro. – Su sitio está aquí, y lo sabes.

El pelirrojo suspiró resignado y soltó una risita. – Lo sé. Y quiero lo mejor para ella. Y por eso estoy aquí. – Se metió una mano en un bolsillo y sacó una cadena con una estrella de oro blanco. – Me enviaron para ayudarte y terminar con esto cuanto antes. – Miró al cangrejo. – Ella lo sabe, y está muy cerca.

El cangrejo se volvió blanco de la impresión. - ¿Ella? – Vio que el niño asintió. - ¿Por qué iría detrás de Ran? – Se cuestionó.

- No es seguro… Pero se piensa que es porque el rey está preocupado por su futuro.

- Pero por eso mismo. Todos sus sentidos y fuerzas están sobre todo lo que le suceda a Ran.

- Creemos que quiere a Ran… Para poseer su cuerpo.

- Es cierto… Si recupera lo que le perteneció hace tiempo… Su cuerpo de ahora no lo soportaría… Y necesitará otro cuerpo más joven… ¿Pero por qué Ran?

- Ahora mismo, Ran es muy importante para el rey. Y ella quiere atacarlo por lo que más quiere. Si fracasamos en la misión que se nos ha encomendado, no sólo el rey perderá sus poderes, sino que ella resurgirá y tendrá un control inimaginable.

- Mierda. – Dijo entre dientes el cangrejo. – Debemos darnos prisa. Pero han pasado casi dos semanas y no he conseguido nada.

- Por eso estoy yo aquí. – Sonrió el pequeño. – Debo darle este collar a Ran. – Dijo mirándolo y entregándoselo a Sebastián. – Como sabes, ella no tiene poderes de sirena, por lo que este collar se los dará mientras lo lleve consigo.

El cangrejo tomó la cadena con la estrella y saltó hasta donde estaba la toalla y las ropas. Conan se empezó a desvestir y Sebastián se percató del tatuaje que llevaba sobre la espalda. – No me esperaba menos de ti, conociendo tu linaje. – En su espalda, llevaba como tatuado un caballo de mar rojo cubriéndole toda la espalda.

El niño lo miró y sonrió complacido.

Shinichi y Ran se encontraban en la cocina. La chica terminaba de hacer la comida para el niño mientras que el detective terminaba de poner la mesa. – Tengo la sensación de que no le caigo bien.

- ¿A quién?

- A Conan.

- No digas tonterías. – Ella se giró sonriente y llevó los platos a la mesa. – No hay nadie a quien le caigas mal. – Dejó los platos.

- No creo que a los hombres y mujeres que he metido en la cárcel hablen maravillas de mí. – Comentó el chico.

- Bueno… - Dijo aparentando pensar con un dedo sobre el mentón. – Existen excepciones. – Sonrió. – Pero no te preocupes, seguro que le caes genial a Conan.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- Puedes llamarlo… Intuición femenina. – Rió. Escucharon un ruido y se giraron hacia la puerta, que asomaba el niño totalmente aseado y con la ropa de niño de Shinichi. – Conan… Ven siéntate, tienes que tener hambre.

El niño se acercó y se sentó donde estaba el plato servido. Miró toda la mesa y miró curioso a la sirena, que ella intentó explicarle mediante señas cómo se utilizaban los cubiertos mientras el detective estaba despistado. El niño consiguió usar correctamente los cubiertos, para respiro de Ran. - ¡Qué rico! – Exclamó el pelirrojo. - ¡Eres muy buena cocinera Ran! – El detective miró sonriente la escena donde Ran se sonrojaba alagada. – Shinichi tiene una suerte…

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó intrigante el detective.

- ¡Por tener una novia como ella! – Sonrió al chico.

Los dos chicos se quedaron paralizados por las palabras del pelirrojo. Se miraron y viraron la cabeza rápidamente, avergonzados. – Conan… - Dijo Ran. – Shinichi y yo sólo somos amigos.

El rostro del niño se convirtió en extrañeza. - ¿De verdad? Pues hacéis buena pareja.

Los dos jóvenes no podían decir palabra. Sebastián, quien estaba escondido en un bolsillo del pequeño, no paraba de reírse y alabar en pensamientos al caballito. – Termínate el desayuno. – Dijo de repente el detective saliendo de la cocina. – Tendremos que hablar de lo que te ha pasado.

En cuanto Shinichi se perdió de vista, Ran le echó una mirada asesina al pequeño, que sólo sonrió inocentemente. - ¿He hecho algo malo?

- No me vengas como si no hubieses roto un plato. – Se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas?

- Yo sólo dije lo que pensaba. – Dijo como si nada y echándose una cucharada en la boca. – No estoy ciego, y aunque aparente ser un niño, tengo más edad. Los caballos de mar crecemos muy deprisa.

- Ya, ya lo sé. ¿Pero por qué lo dices?

- Se os ve a la legua que os gustáis, por favor Ran.

La chica se sonrojó de nuevo. - ¿T… También se lo ves a Shinichi?

El niño aparentó que pensaba. – Algo puedo ver… Pero no estaré seguro hasta estar junto a él un buen rato.

- ¿Y cómo que yo no lo he visto? – Le recriminó.

- Como bien dice el dicho… - Dijo Sebastián saliendo del bolsillo del niño. – El amor es ciego.

La sirena se sonrojó más y viró la cabeza. - ¡Callaos ya! – Y salió de la cocina. – Cuando termines friega lo que has ensuciado.

- Se ha molestado un poquito, ¿no? – Inquirió el pequeño.

- No lo creo. – Sonrió el cangrejo.

Conan terminó en la cocina y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, donde estaba el chico viendo la televisión. Lo miró al entrar. - ¿Y Ran?

- No lo sé. – Dijo levantando los hombros.

- Aquí estoy. – Dijo entrando por la otra punta del salón.

- Bien. Sentaos, por favor. – Dijo el detective apagando la televisión. – Conan. – Los dos se miraron. - ¿Puedes decirnos qué te ocurrió para terminar así en la calle?

- Pues… - Se lo pensó un poco. – Me están siguiendo y me quieren hacer daño. – Dijo tembloroso.

- Conan… - Se sorprendió la sirena.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres? – Preguntó dulcemente el detective.

- No lo sé… ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero quedarme con vosotros! – Se arrimó hasta el borde del sofá. - ¡Vosotros me cuidaréis! ¿Verdad?

El detective bajó la mirada pensativo. – Shinichi… - Le llamó la sirena.

- A mí me acogieron cuando tuve problemas… - Levantó la mirada sonriente. – No sería justo si no ayudase a quien necesita ayuda.

El pelirrojo se levantó y corrió a abrazar al chico. – Gracias…

- Ran. – Dijo mirándola. – Si te parece bien, hoy nos quedaremos en casa para que Conan descanse, mañana iremos al médico.

- Claro. – Sonrió.

- Conan. – Rompieron el abrazo. - ¿Vamos a ver tu habitación?

El pequeño sonrió alegre. - ¡Si! ¡Vamos todos! – Cogió las manos de los dos muchachos y subieron escaleras arriba.

Pasaron toda la tarde en la casa, y a la noche, Ran estaba en su habitación cuando tocaron a la puerta. – Adelante.

- Ran…

- Hola Conan, pasa. – Se acomodó en la cama y se quedó sentada en el borde. El niño cerró la puerta y se quedó en frente de ella. Sacó la cadena del bolsillo. - ¿Y esto?

- Para protegerte.

- ¿Protegerme? – Inquirió mientras cogía el collar. En ese momento se dio cuenta. – Lo que le dijiste esta mañana a Shinichi era cierto, ¿no? Te están persiguiendo.

- Si. – Suspiró cansado. – Y también se nota por la sequía repentina que hay. Se está acercando, y con ese collar estarás protegida.

- ¿Quién…?

- Ya te lo diremos Ran. – Dijo el crustáceo saliendo del bolsillo. – Tienes que ponerte el collar.

Ella asintió e intentó abrir la cadena, pero no pudo. - ¡Claro! – El niño se dio una mano en la frente. – Tienes que ser sirena para poder ponértelo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me convierta aquí? – Le recriminó.

- Tú prepara la bañera, yo iré a por la sal. – Dijo Conan antes de salir disparado fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Conan! – Suspiró resignada y se fue al baño.

El pelirrojo fue a la despensa y se puso a buscar el bote de sal. - ¿Dónde puede estar? – Miró por las estanterías y la vio en la cima de todo. - ¡Ahí está!

Sebastián miró. – Está muy alto.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó indiferente. En ese momento, el niño se concentró y su tatuaje de la espalda brilló de un color rojizo. El bote de sal salió volando hasta sus manos y su espalda dejó de brillar. - ¿Ves qué fácil?

Salió de la despensa y se topó con Shinichi que estaba llegando. - ¿Conan? – Miró el bote. - ¿Qué vas a hacer con la sal?

El niño titubeó. – Pues… ¡Voy a jugar! – Y salió corriendo, dejando al detective extrañado.

- ¡Ran! – Gritó al llegar hasta el cuarto de la chica. - ¿Estás lista?

- Si. – Pudieron escuchar dentro del baño.

Abrieron la puerta un poco y Conan le pasó el bote de sal. La sirena lo miró y lo echó en la bañera. Cogió el collar que estaba sobre la toalla y se metió dentro.

De repente, un cosquilleo se apoderó de ella y todo su cuerpo brilló, hasta que sus piernas se juntaron y se llenaron de escamas, terminando en unas hermosas aletas.

Se sintió feliz al volver a sentir el agua salada en su piel, y cerró los ojos gozando del momento. Abrió la cadena y se la puso. Sintió como si una descarga la recorriese de punta a punta.

Conan y Sebastián estaban sentados en la cama de la chica cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. - ¿Ran?

Se miraron horrorizados. – Si la pilla así…

El detective, al no obtener respuesta, empezó a abrir la puerta, alarmando mucho más a los dos habitantes marinos.


	19. Chapter 19

El detective abrió la puerta y se encontró con el pelirrojo sonriente. - ¿Conan? – Se extrañó. Miró hacia todos lados de la habitación y no vio rastro de la joven. - ¿Y Ran? – Preguntó mirando de nuevo al niño.

- En el baño. – Se puso una mano en la cabeza y sonrió inocentemente. – Se ensució un poquito jugando conmigo y se fue a lavar.

- ¿Y por qué no contestaste cuando llamé hace un momento?

- ¿Llamaste? – Preguntó sorprendido. Shinichi arqueó una ceja y Conan volvió a sonreír con inocencia. – Me quedé dormido.

La sirena escuchó la voz del detective al otro lado y se escandalizó. Intentó salir de la bañera, pero olvidó que era en ese momento una sirena y cayó al suelo tras un gran estruendo.

Shinichi escuchó el ruido y miró hacia la puerta del baño. El caballito miró simuladamente hacia la misma dirección y se mordió el labio inferior preocupado.

- ¿Ran? – El detective se acercó a la puerta con el niño pisándole los talones.

La chica se llevó la mano a la cabeza quejándose del golpe. – Que daño. – Se quejó en un susurro.

- ¿Ran estás bien? – La aludida miró sobresaltada hacia la puerta y se arrastró hacia ella como pudo para bloquearla.

- Si, estoy bien. Sólo me he tropezado. – Dijo sentada junto a la puerta.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? – Preguntó algo alterado.

Ran cogió la toalla de encima del lavamanos y se empezó a secar la aleta para que desapareciese lo antes posible. – No… No te preocupes. ¿Querías algo?

- Sólo que ya está la cena. – Respondió no muy convencido.

- Bien. Enseguida salgo.

El detective se empezó a ir y se giró de nuevo. - ¿Segura que estás bien?

- Ya te ha dicho que si. – Contestó Conan en su lugar. – Vamos que me muero de hambre. – Dijo empujando al chico hacia fuera del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

La sirena respiró aliviada y apoyó la cabeza sobre la puerta. Sebastián se asomó de su escondite en cuanto se fueron y se acercó hasta la puerta. – Ran, ¿qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó el crustáceo desde el otro lado.

- ¿Tú qué crees? Me he pegado una hostia contra el piso porque me ha dado la gana. – Dijo irónica. – Ya decía yo que no era buena idea.

- Sécate rápido. Si no subirá de nuevo.

- ¿Qué crees que hago? ¿Marcarme un pasodoble?

- Déjate de chistes y date prisa, niña. – La chica le sacó la lengua a través de la puerta. - ¡Y no seas maleducada! – Se iba a alejar cuando volteó de nuevo. - ¿Te has puesto el colgante?

- Si. – Dijo algo cansada mientras intentaba que desapareciese la aleta.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro salieron para ir al hospital y hacer pruebas a la sirena, que estaba algo resistente a hacérselas.

Cuando el médico terminó, reunió al detective, al niño y a la sirena para darles los resultados. – Le hemos hecho las pruebas pertinentes, y no parece que tenga ningún traumatismo craneoencefálico para que se haya olvidado de toda su vida.

- Ya me había pasado algo parecido. – Saltó de pronto Ran. – Fue por un shock, perdí la memoria un par de días.

- ¿Recuerda lo que le pasó? – Inquirió el médico tomando apuntes en sus hojas.

La joven negó, ante la mirada de todos los presentes. – No lo recuerdo. – Un dolor le apareció de repente en la cabeza y se llevó la mano hacia ella.

FLASH BACK

- ¿Por qué haces esto por mí?

El niño de gafas la miró tiernamente y la tomó de la mano, echando a correr ante los disparos que se dirigían hacia ellos. – Porque te quiero… Más que nada en este mundo.

- Conan…

FLASH BACK ENDS

- ¿Le duele la cabeza? – Preguntó levantándose y mirándole las pupilas con una pequeña linterna de bolsillo. Ella asintió lentamente, aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de recordar.

El doctor la soltó y ella miró disimuladamente al detective que estaba a su lado, atento a los movimientos del hombre y de los suyos alternativamente. – "Ese niño… Se parecía a Shinichi…"

El médico volvió a su asiento y empezó a anotar. - ¿Y dice que no recuerda nada de su pasado desde hace medio año? – Ella volvió la mirada al hombre y volvió a asentir. - ¿Desde cuando recuerda cosas?

- Creo que… Desde hace casi dos semanas.

- Bien… - El médico terminó de anotar. – Bueno, puede que haya sido por un shock el que no recuerde su pasado. Recordará poco a poco todo, hay que tener paciencia.

- ¿Y es normal que le duela la cabeza cada vez que recuerde? – Preguntó inocentemente el niño.

El médico lo miró y le sonrió amablemente. – En algunas ocasiones es normal, eso depende de la persona y del tiempo que haya pasado. No hay por qué preocuparse. – Dijo levantándose.

Los chicos y el niño se levantaron. – Gracias doctor. – Agradeció Shinichi estrechándole la mano.

- Y si tenéis algún problema, venid. – Miró su reloj de pulsera. – Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo otro paciente.

- Gracias. – Repitió Ran.

Al salir del consultorio, se toparon con un hombre de traje y chaqueta gris oscuro y con bigote. La sirena se le quedó mirando mientras él cerraba la puerta. El hombre, antes de cerrar, miró a la chica, y le pareció ver un rayo de luz en sus pequeños ojos antes de que cerrase totalmente la puerta.

Ran se quedó mirando la puerta embobada. - ¿Ran? – Se giró y vio al niño y a Shinichi mirándola inquisitivamente. - ¿Te pasa algo?

Ella sonrió. – No, nada. – Reanudando el camino.

En la calle, caminaban hacia su casa cuando el niño se tropezó contra alguien, cayendo de espalda. - ¡Ay!

- ¡Pero serás cegato! ¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota! ¡Casi matas al pobre niño, imbécil! – Gritó una chica.

- ¿Siempre tienes que terminar con un insulto cada frase? Además, no ha sido para tanto. Sólo se ha caído. – Dijo su acompañante y el que se tropezó con Conan. - ¿Estás bien chaval? – Ayudándolo dándole la mano.

- Eso dices tú, que no te has hecho nada. – Le recriminó su acompañante.

El pelirrojo se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa y levantó la mirada, encontrándose una tez algo conocida. - ¿Shinichi? – Preguntó sorprendido.

El chico lo miró inquisitivo. - ¿Conoces a Kudo? – Preguntó la acompañante. El niño se sorprendió aún más al ver que la chica se parecía a su amiga.

- ¡Conan! – Gritaron desde detrás de la pareja, haciendo que todos se girasen.

- ¿Ran? – Preguntó la joven.

- ¿Aoko? – Inquirió la sirena.

- Lo que me faltaba ahora. – Dijo el chico mirando al detective del este con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Kuroba. – Ironizó Shinichi con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron efusivamente. - ¿Qué tal estás? – Preguntaron a la vez para luego reír divertidas.

El pequeño pelirrojo miraba la escena perplejo. No entendía nada. Sólo veía a cuatro clones hablándose como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. - ¿Quiénes son?

El cangrejo se asomó un poco del bolsillo de Conan. – Son Kaito y Aoko, amigos de Ran. Para pasar el rato, también intenté juntar a estos dos, pero nada macho. Son igual de lentos que el detective y Ran.

- Son idénticos.

- Si te fijas, tienen bastantes diferencias.

- ¿Jugamos al juego de buscar las diferencias? – Animó el caballito al cangrejo mostrando su reluciente sonrisa de travieso.

- Puede que más tarde. – Dijo escondiéndose de nuevo.

- Conan. – Se acercó Ran hacia él. – Quiero presentarte a unos amigos míos. – le cogió de la mano y se acercaron hacia donde estaban los chicos. – Ella es Aoko, y él es Kaito.

Aoko se arrodilló hasta quedar frente al pelirrojo. – Encantada. Perdona que el torpe de Kaito te tirase.

- Ya dije que lo sentía. ¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a recriminar? – Se quejó el mago cruzándose de brazos.

- Las que hagan falta. – Culminó ella.

Conan reía para sus adentros. – "Esto puede ser divertido…" – Su tez se volvió inocente, llamando la atención de Ran y haciendo que se temiese algo. – No importa Aoko, Kaito estaría pensando en otras cosas, como… Por ejemplo… - Simuló que pensaba mirando hacia el cielo, para luego volver la mirada a los cuatro que le escuchaban. – Puede que pensase a dónde llevarte a cenar los dos solos.

La sirena se llevó una mano a la cabeza, el cangrejo intentó callar una carcajada y el detective rió por las caras que pusieron los dos chicos. - ¿Por qué dices eso Conan? – Pudo articular Aoko algo nerviosa después de un tiempo.

- Es normal que un chico lleve a cenar a su novia, ¿no?

Sebastián estaba que no podía aguantar la risa. Mago y amiga se miraron y volvieron la mirada rápidamente avergonzados.

- Te… Te equivocas Conan. – Dijo Aoko altamente sonrojada. – Sólo somos buenos amigos. Además, ya tiene a alguien, ¿no Kaito?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó algo despistado el ladrón. - ¡Ah! Si… - Asintió bajando la mirada.

- Bueno… ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por ahí? – Cuestionó la sirena, intentando que el ambiente se animase un poco.

- Es una buena idea. – Se apuntó la chica más animada.

- No me parece que… - Comenzó el ladrón.

- He dicho que es una buena idea. – Le miró su amiga de infancia fulminante, haciendo que se le cayese un sudor frío por la espalda y su cabeza se meneara de arriba abajo como un autómata.

La chica sonrió y empezó a caminar del brazo de Ran, que sonreía nerviosamente. – Te tiene controlado, ¿eh?

El mago miró a su lado y vio al detective del este a su lado y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Refunfuñó. – Cállate. – Volvió la vista a las chicas y miró al pelirrojo, que estaba entre las dos muchachas. - ¿Y ese enano?

- Un niño.

- ¿Quieres una medalla? – Ironizó. – Me refiero a quién es.

Suspiró derrotado. – No tengo ni la más remota idea. – Kaito arqueó una ceja curioso. – Lo único que sé es que necesita ayuda, y no se la voy a negar. – Empezaron a caminar tras las chicas. - ¿Aún no se lo has dicho?

El mago le miró interrogante. - ¿El qué a quién?

- A Nakamori, ya sabes qué. – El mago negó con la cabeza agachada. – Debes darte prisa, o alguien se te adelantará. Como esos. – Dijo mirando al frente algo enfadado.

Kaito miró curioso hacia donde miraba el detective y se molestó con lo que vio.


	20. Chapter 20

Ran, Conan y Aoko se encontraban caminando animadamente por las desiertas calles del mediodía cuando, de repente, unas figuras se interpusieron en su camino.

Las chicas miraron hacia arriba y se encontraron con dos chicos de unos veinte años, uno más bajo que el otro y vestidos con chupas y pantalones de cuero negro. Llevaban cadenas colgando del bolsillo delantero del pantalón hasta el trasero. El más bajo llevaba una cresta de gallo de color violeta y rapado al cero por los lados, y su acompañante llevaba una melena hasta media cintura, algo desaliñada.

Los dos tenían el rostro lleno de piercing, en las cejas, en la nariz, en el labio, en las orejas y en la lengua. A las chicas no les gustó nada la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que mostraban. – Mira a quién tenemos aquí… - Dijo con una voz grave el más alto.

- Dos preciosidades caminando solas por la calle. – Afirmó su compañero.

- Puede ser muy peligroso, creo que deberíamos acompañarlas.

- Si, nunca se sabe.

- No están solas. – Dijo Conan furibundamente.

Los dos chicos miraron hacia el pelirrojo y rieron a carcajadas. - ¡OH vamos niñito! – El de la cresta se arrodilló ante el pequeño y le puso la mano sobre el pelo, alborotándoselo. – Tú solo no podrías hacer nada.

Conan le quitó la mano de la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo rojizo se terminase de despeinar. – "Ponme a prueba…" – El chico volvió a levantarse.

- Dejadnos en paz. – Dijo Aoko.

- Venga preciosa. – El de la melena se puso a su lado y le pasó la mano por la cintura, haciendo que la chica se asquease por el extremo aroma que desprendía. – Solo queremos conoceros mejor.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Shinichi, haciendo que todos miraran hacia atrás.

Conan sonrió con autosuficiencia. – Os dije que no estaban solas. Ahí están sus novios. – Dijo apuntando hacia los dos chicos.

Los punkis miraron de arriba abajo a los recién llegados. - ¿Estos?

- Es broma, ¿no? – Sonrió sarcásticamente el bajo.

Kaito se acercó al largo. - ¿Te importaría soltar a mi chica? – Dijo reforzando el mi. Aoko se sonrojó levemente.

- Yo creo que está muy bien conmigo, ¿no? – Mirándola y agitándola de lado a lado.

Aoko se intentó alejar. – Suéltame asqueroso. – Consiguió separarse y se puso junto a su amigo. El ladrón la agarró de la cintura, haciendo que se sintiese a salvo junto a él.

- Yo creo que no. – Dijo Shinichi poniéndose junto a Ran. Conan se encontraba en medio de las dos parejas.

- Un momento… - El bajo señaló a Shinichi con el dedo. – Ya decía yo que tu cara me sonaba de algo. – Miró a su compañero. – Es Kudo, el detective.

- El niño mimado de la policía. – Dijo fulminante el otro.

- Metiste en la cárcel a mi tío.

- Haría algo. – Dijo la sirena en defensa.

- Sólo hizo lo que debía. Matar a aquella zorra chupasangre.

- Matar nunca es una solución. – Dijo el detective.

De repente, el chico le golpeó a traición y le rompió el labio al detective. Kaito fue a ayudarle, pero el otro punki le agarró por detrás. – Si te mueves más, te romperé el brazo.

Los ojos del mago relucieron. - ¿Tú crees?

El que había golpeado a Shinichi, iba a volver a hacerlo mientras éste estaba algo atontado por el golpe. Pero algo le frenó. Una mano se cerró en su puño, parando el golpe.

Miró a su lado y vio a la sirena mirándole fulminante. – Vuelve a intentar tocar a cualquiera de mis amigos, y te patearé el culo aquí mismo.

Los dos chicos rieron incrédulos. – Venga guapa. – Dio un beso al aire en dirección de la chica. – A ver lo que sabes hacer.

El chico iba a darle una patada, pero ella lo detuvo con el brazo. El chico golpeó de nuevo, y ella las detuvo todas con gran maestría. Todos miraban la lucha con la boca abierta. Ran lo cogió del brazo y se giró. Hizo fuerza y lo levantó en el aire, tirándolo al suelo.

Sus amigos la miraban incrédulos. - ¿Desde cuándo sabes kárate? – Preguntó Aoko.

Ran se miraba las manos alucinada. – No… No lo sé…

El punki bajo sacó una navaja y se levantó del suelo dirigiéndose a la sirena, aprovechando su despiste.

- ¡Ran cuidado! – Gritó el caballito, que estaba junto a Shinichi.

El detective corrió hacia ella para protegerla de la estocada. Se puso ante ella y vio los ojos inyectados en sangre del chico dirigiéndose con el arma.

De pronto, el agresor gimió de dolor y se sujetó la mano donde antes estaba la cuchilla, la cual había desaparecido.

Kaito llegó hasta el detective y la chica, el cual se había deshecho del de la melena con ágiles movimientos. - ¿Estáis bien?

Asintieron. Miraron a los punkis huir despavoridamente del lugar. – No os preocupéis. – Llegó Aoko con el móvil en la mano. – He llamado a mi padre, pronto estará aquí con sus hombres.

Shinichi miró la cuchilla tirada en el suelo y se acercó a ella. Se arrodilló. - ¿Cómo se le habrá caído?

- Se le resbalaría. – Dijo el mago, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas de parte de su amiga.

Aoko miró a su amigo y vio que se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente mientras veía al detective acercarse a la pared.

Shinichi cogió un pañuelo y quitó de la pared un as de picas que estaba clavado. Conan se acercó y lo miró detenidamente. – Esto no estaba antes. – Dijo el pequeño caballito.

Aoko pasó disimuladamente la mano por detrás del ladrón y le quitó el arma escondida detrás de su camisa. Pasó por detrás de él y aprovechó para guardarla en su bolso.

Kaito bajó la mirada al sentir a su amiga cogerle la pistola. Volvió al mirar al frente y se fijó que el detective le miraba de reojo.

En la lejanía empezaron a sonar las sirenas de los coches patrulla. Esperaron pacientes a la llegada de los agentes.

De un coche salió el inspector Nakamori enfurecido. Se acercó a su hija y la abrazó efusivamente. - ¿Dónde están? Voy a matarlos.

Salieron corriendo. – Respondió su hija. – Cuando Ran y Kaito les ganaron.

- ¡Kudo! – De uno de los coches salió un hombre rechoncho de gabardina y sombrero marrón. Se acercó al detective y le tendió la mano.

- Inspector Megure. – Saludó Shinichi. – Creo que se pasaron un poco con los agentes. – La calle estaba repleta de coches patrulla y agentes vigilando cada esquina.

Algunos curiosos empezaron a acercarse para saber lo que ocurría.

- Ya bueno… - Sonrió nerviosamente. – Nakamori llamó a todas las unidades a una emergencia.

- Papá… - Le recriminó Aoko.

- Toda precaución es poca hija.

- Kudo… - Llegó un hombre algo tímido y una mujer de cabello corto.

- Detective Takagi, detective Sato… - Saludó Shinichi.

- ¿Os importaría describirnos a esos dos? – Inquirió Sato.

Los jóvenes describieron a los dos atacantes sin mucha complejidad.

- Y tenían la cara llena de piercing, ¿no? – Terminó la detective.

- Exacto. – Afirmó el detective adolescente.

La detective Sato suspiró resignada. – Esos dos ya habían llamado la atención antes, pero nunca habían atacado.

Sintió un tirón y vio que el inspector Nakamori la arrastraba hasta el coche. – Vamos a por ellos. Van a desear no haber nacido.

Todos miraban la escena con la gota en la nuca. Los agentes se despidieron de los chicos y siguieron al deportivo rojo de la detective Sato.

- Tu padre se lo toma todo muy a pecho, ¿no? – Comentó el ladrón.

Su amiga suspiró cansada. – Ya te digo. Pero nada como atrapar a Kid le motiva más. – Respondió mirándole de reojo.

- ¿Me estás reprochando algo? – Susurró para que sólo ella le escuchase.

- Solo digo que se interesa más en ti que en su propia hija. – Le reprochó encarándosele.

- Creo que te dejé bastante claro porqué hago todo eso.

- Lo sé y lo entiendo. Pero cualquier día te atraparán, y no creo que esa chica esté ahí para ayudarte.

El chico se sorprendió por las palabras de su amiga. – Espera… ¿Estás celosa?

Ella apartó la mirada al notar que sus mejillas se encendían. – No seas idiota. – Le reprochó.

En los labios del chico se dibujó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. – No tienes porqué estarlo.

- ¡Que no lo estoy idiota! ¿Tienes cera en las orejas?– Le gritó encarándosele. Bufó al ver esa sonrisa que ponía únicamente cuando la molestaba y miró a sus otros dos amigos, que la miraban interrogantes.

Shinichi se acercó a Ran, que estaba algo apartada. – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el detective al marcharse los policías.

La sirena asintió y le miró a los ojos. – No debiste haberte antepuesto. - Sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y le limpió la sangre del labio. - Podía haberte matado. ¿Cómo se le habrá caído la navaja? – Viró la mirada pensativa.

- Bueno… Tenemos por ahí a un ángel de la guarda. – Dijo mirando de reojo al mago, que estaba hablando con su amiga.

- ¿Kudo? – El nombrado, su amiga y el niño miraron a la marabunta de curiosos que se disolvía.

Había una chica de su edad, de cabellos castaños y corto liso. Vestía algo estrafalaria. – Suzuki.

La chica se acercó a ellos. – Escuché que te fuiste de viaje, raro en ti Kudo.

- También me alegra verte. – Dijo irónicamente.

La chica miró de arriba abajo a la acompañante del chico y sonrió. – ¿Es tu novia? – Se acercó a ella. – Hola. Me llamo Sonoko Suzuki. Soy compañera de clase de Kudo.

La sirena se sorprendió. Era el mismo nombre que dijo aquél día que les llamaron pareja. Intentó no pensar en eso. – Hola. – Saludó sonriendo nerviosamente y avergonzada. – Yo soy Ran y no somos…

- Viven juntos. – Dijo Conan alegremente. Sonoko lo miró y sonrió al detective. Ran lo miró fulminante, haciendo que el pequeño sonriese nerviosamente.

- Vaya Kudo, y no me invitaste a la boda. – Se puso una mano en la frente. - ¡Qué mal amigo que eres! – Dramatizó.

- Suzuki… No somos amigos. – Dijo el detective.

- Ya lo sé tonto. – Le sacó la lengua. – Aunque no sé porqué te hablo si no te soporto. ¿Y por qué no te soporto? – Puso un dedo sobre el mentón y miró hacia arriba pensativa.

El detective iba contestar pero un grito les interrumpió. Miraron hacia los dos amigos y vieron que el mago sonreía y ella se giraba molesta hacia ellos. – Eres un caso perdido. – Y Aoko se dirigió hacia ellos.

- No te enfades Aoko… - La siguió su amigo.

Se detuvieron junto a ellos y vieron a la recién llegada. - ¿Amigos tuyos Kudo?

- Podría decirse.

- Hola. Soy Sonoko Suzuki. – Se presentó la castaña.

- Hola. Yo soy Aoko Nakamori, y este idiota de aquí es Kaito Kuroba.

Kaito estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados. Rodó los ojos. – Encantado señorita. – Le tomó la mano a la castaña y se la besó. – Es un placer. – Terminó mirando de reojo a su amiga, que no miraba con buena cara esa acción. Sonrió complaciente.

Sonoko se quedó paralizada mirando al mago. – Ten cuidado Kuroba, se te pegará como una lapa.

La castaña lo miró fulminante. – No me importa estar acompañado de tanta belleza.

- ¡Qué mono! – Exclamó Sonoko con los ojos como corazones.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Kyogoku? – Preguntó la sirena, llamando la atención de Shinichi y Sonoko. Conan sonrió disimuladamente, Aoko estaba demasiado molesta con el mago como para enterarse de algo y el mago miraba sus reacciones complacido. – Es tu novio, ¿no?

Sonoko parpadeó un par de veces. – Pues… Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me lo habrá dicho Shinichi… - Contestó no muy segura.

- ¡Ran! – Le tiró del brazo Conan. - ¡Tengo hambre!

- ¿No han comido? – Preguntó la castaña. – Por aquí cerca hay un restaurante muy bueno. Venga os invito. – Cogió a Ran del brazo y la tiró hacia delante. – Tienes que contarme unas cuantas cosas. – Dijo pícaramente.

A la sirena se le cayó una gota tras la nuca. – ¡Vamos Aoko! – Animó a su amiga.

La chica se acercó a su amiga y caminó con ellas y el niño. Kaito empezó a caminar cuando Shinichi le paró. - ¿A qué juegas?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó con su cara de póquer.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Estás poniendo celosa a Nakamori a propósito.

Al mago se le dibujó una media sonrisa en los labios. – Sólo estoy haciendo un pequeño experimento. – Dijo mirándola caminar.

Comenzó a caminar, y el detective se puso a su lado. Tenía una mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón, tocando la carta que le había salvado la vida. – "Te debo ya unas cuantas…" – Miró de reojo a su compañero. – "Kaito Kid".


	21. Chapter 21

Entraron a un restaurante muy lujoso y todos se le quedaron mirando. El "maître" se acercó hacia ellos y saludó a la castaña. – Bienvenida señorita Suzuki. - ¿Desea una mesa para seis?

- Si. – Dijo adelantándose. El camarero la siguió sumisamente.

- Vaya invitación. – Susurró el detective. – Este restaurante es de su padre, no va a pagar ni un yen.

- Lo que cuenta es la intención. – Sonrió Ran. Aoko le dio la razón.

Se sentaron en una mesa redonda. Aoko se la apañó para que su amigo se sentase frente a ella. Les trajeron la carta. - ¿Ya saben lo que desean tomar?

Los jóvenes pidieron sus bebidas. Cuando el camarero iba a irse Ran se detuvo. – Por favor… ¿Podría traer un poco de hielo?

El camarero asintió sonriente y se marchó hacia la cocina. - ¿Hielo? – Inquirió la castaña.

- Para el labio de Kudo. – Dijo leyendo el menú el ladrón. – El frío le bajará la inflamación del labio.

Sonoko miró pícaramente al detective y a la chica, que estaba algo sonrojada. – Vaya Kudo, qué bien te cuida tu mujer.

- Suzuki… - Le reprendió el detective tocándose el labio.

Mientras, el mago miró disimuladamente a su amiga por encima de la carta y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Una sonrisa victoriosa iluminaba su rostro, y él se temió lo peor.

El camarero llegó y tomó nota, cuando llegó a Aoko, ésta le pidió muy bajo, y el mago no pudo enterarse. Conan sonreía divertido escuchando las conversaciones de sus acompañantes cuando de repente un agudo pitido le atravesó los oídos.

Se llevó dolorosamente las manos hacia ellos para intentar amortiguarlo, pero el pitido iba a más. - ¿Conan? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la sirena. Todos los de la mesa le miraban preocupados.

- E… Estoy bien. – Intentó simular una sonrisa. – Voy al baño. – Y salió corriendo.

Cuando llegó al baño cerró la puerta con pestillo. Sebastián salió de su bolsillo preocupado y saltó hasta el lavamanos. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Mensaje del rey. – Se arrodilló por el dolor. – ¡Y es muy urgente!

- ¡Corre y muéstralo! – Le apremió el cangrejo.

- ¡No es tan fácil con este cuerpo! – Su espalda empezó a brillar y el espejo se iluminó.

Cuando se aclaró, unas brumas se disiparon y se pudo ver claramente al otro lado al dios Poseidón, mirándoles.

- Has tardado, Conan. – Su voz retumbaba en el baño y hacía como si hubiese eco.

El niño respiraba agitado y sudoroso. Se levantó trabajosamente. – Lo siento señor, no estoy acostumbrado aún a las llamadas con este cuerpo.

- Entiendo… - Comentó el rey. – Siento si te he causado dolor.

- No se preocupe majestad. – Le quitó importancia el caballito.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa señor? – Inquirió Sebastián.

Poseidón miró al pequeño crustáceo y suspiró. – Ella se acerca cada vez más. No puedo usar mis poderes para ocultarla por más tiempo. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

- Bueno… - El niño y el cangrejo se miraron.

- ¿No se han dado ni un pico?

- Una vez estuvieron a un milímetro. – Dijo el cangrejo intentando mostrarlo con la pinza.

- ¡Eso no me sirve! – Gritó Poseidón exasperado. Conan y Sebastián dieron un paso atrás temerosos. El dios suspiró para tranquilizarse. – Debemos darnos prisa. Ella busca a Ran porque es mi protegida, pero…

- ¿Pero? – Inquirió el caballito.

- Si no es pura no podrá poseer su cuerpo.

El baño se llenó de un silencio sepulcral. Los habitantes del mar se quedaron con el rostro desencajado mirándose entre ellos. Miraron a la vez a su rey. - ¿Cómo pretende que deje de serlo si no se han dado ni un pico? – Le preguntaron a la vez.

- ¿Es que tengo que pensarlo todo yo? – Se mosqueó el dios. Miró hacia un grifo y empezó a expulsar agua. Cuando se llenó, se cerró el grifo y del agua salió un bote.

El niño se acercó y lo tomó. Agitó la botella y se movió un líquido en su interior. – Esto es… - Miró al rey.

Poseidón mostraba semblante serio. – Para situaciones desesperadas, se necesita medidas desesperadas.

- ¡Pero…! – Se iba a quejar el pelirrojo.

El dios alzó la mano para que guardase silencio. – A mí tampoco me gusta, pero Eris se está acercando a ella. Procurad que lo hagan. – Aparecieron unas hondas y la imagen desapareció.

Conan miró hacia la botella y la agarró fuertemente entre sus pequeños dedos. Sebastián lo miró y suspiró. – Vámonos, o se preocuparán.

El niño asintió y cogió al cangrejo. El crustáceo se escondió en su bolsillo y salieron del baño.

El caballito miró hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga, y vio que estaba intentando bajarle la inflamación al detective con un hielo envuelto en un pañuelo. La castaña hablaba, y ellos se sonrojaban cada vez más.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y miró de nuevo la botellita. – No puedo hacerlo.

Los pensamientos del cangrejo le atravesaron la mente. – "No tenemos otra opción."

- "Sí que la tenemos." – Transmitió telepáticamente a Sebastián. – "Lo conseguiremos por nuestros medios. No voy a drogarles para que lo hagan. Se sentirán mal después. Tenemos que hacer que lo hagan por ellos mismos con un poco de nuestro empuje."

- "Pero… ¿Y si no tenemos tiempo y Eris aparece antes?"

Conan apretó la botella que le dio su rey y la dejó en una mesa cercana. – La protegeremos cueste lo que cueste. – Y prosiguió su camino hasta su sitio.

Cuando se sentó, Ran lo miró preocupada. - ¿Estás bien?

El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió. – Aunque… - Se entristeció un poco. - ¡Me muero de hambre! – Se quejó poniendo morros.

Todos sonrieron. – Pues eso se arregla rápido. – Dijo un camarero acercándose sonriente arrastrando un carro con fuentes de comida tapadas para conservar el calor.

- ¡Bien! – Se alegró levantando los brazos el pequeño.

- Primero para el muerto de hambre. – Dijo poniendo una fuente ante el niño y destapándola.

- ¡Gracias!

El camarero repartió las fuentes y las destapó sin errores. Cuando se destapó la de Aoko, se escuchó un estruendo en todo el restaurante.

Aoko reía a más no poder. Sus demás compañeros y demás comensales miraban sorprendidos cómo el mago se había caído de la silla hacia atrás sin entender nada.

Kaito miró a su amiga furibundo mientras ella mantenía su sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Piensas comerte eso delante mía? – Dijo destacando eso.

Ella encogió los hombros y cogió cuchillo y tenedor. - ¿Qué pasa? Me gusta el pescado, sobre todo la Caballa.

Colocó la silla y se sentó intentando desviar la mirada de su amiga. – Esta te la guardo.

- Podemos decir que estamos en paz. – Dijo como si nada.

Sus amigos decidieron que lo mejor era no hacer preguntas y empezaron a comer cuando sintieron otro arrastre de sillas. Todo el restaurante se quedó mirando cómo una pareja de unos ochenta años corría hasta el baño.

Siguieron como si nada hasta que escucharon unos gritos y gemidos proveniente de los baños. Conan se quedó con el tenedor a medio camino y abrió los ojos al entenderlo. – "¿No era esa la mesa donde dejé la pócima?"

- "Creo que si." – Le respondió el cangrejo.

- ¡Camarero! ¡Yo quiero lo que han comido! – Gritó Sonoko a uno que estaba cerca. Sus compañeros de mesa se le quedaron mirando y ella sonrió nerviosamente. - ¿Qué? ¡El viejo estaba en silla de ruedas!

Conan corrió hasta la mesa de los ancianos. - ¡Conan! – Le llamó la sirena persiguiéndole. Los demás también fueron.

El pelirrojo se detuvo y tomó la botella. – Se la han echado toda. – Dijo incrédulo.

- "Estarán horas así." – Comentó Sebastián. – "Lo normal es echar una gota a cada uno. Dos si metes algo de prisa."

- ¡Conan! – Ran llegó hasta ellos y se agachó para estar a su altura. - ¿Qué está pasando?

- No pasa nada Ran. – Intentó disimular con una sonrisa.

- No intentes evadirme. – Entrecerró los ojos. – Los dos estáis muy raros. – Dijo mirando también hacia el bolsillo.

El pequeño suspiró derrotado. – Está bien. – La miró a los ojos. – Te lo contaré en casa.

- ¡Pero Conan! – Le reprendió el cangrejo saliendo del bolsillo.

- ¡Tiene que saberlo Sebastián!

- Ran. – Shinichi apareció detrás de los habitantes marinos. Sebastián se escondió rápidamente. – Debemos irnos ya.

La sirena asintió y se levantó, siguiendo al detective fuera del establecimiento.


	22. Chapter 22

El detective, la sirena y el caballito de mar se despidieron de los demás y se encaminaron hacia la casa del chico.

Caminaban por la oscura calle en silencio, y se podía oler cierta tensión en el aire, incluso en algunas ocasiones palparla. La chica iba a comentar algo pero el detective abrió la puerta del jardín de su casa.

Entraron a la casa, la chica y el niño iban a subir por las escaleras cuando la voz del detective les detuvo. - ¿Podríais venir un momento al salón? – Y se dirigió a la sala sin siquiera mirarlos.

Ran y Conan se miraron dubitativos y bajaron los dos escalones que habían subido para seguir al detective.

Cuando entraron al salón, encontraron al detective de pie y con los brazos cruzados, mirándolos fijamente. – Shinichi… - Murmuró con algo de temor por su mirada la sirena. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – Preguntó fijando la vista en los dos.

Ran se sorprendió ante su pregunta y se le enfrentó. – Eso es lo que te he preguntado yo antes. Eres tú el que no ha hablado en todo el camino a casa y nos ha hecho reunirnos aquí.

El detective le sostuvo la mirada a la chica unos segundos y la bajó para ver al pequeño pelirrojo escrupulosamente.

Conan sintió cómo un cosquilleo le recorría la espina dorsal y se apegó más a la sirena. – Creo que deberíais explicarme un par de cosas, ¿no? Estoy en mi derecho.

Ran abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y miró al pequeño medio escondido tras ella. Volvió a mirar al detective. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Desde el principio noté que os tratabais como si os conocieseis desde hace tiempo, pero no le di mucha importancia. Luego, sus acciones la mayoría del tiempo no son como las de un niño normal, y lo sé perfectamente, porque durante un tiempo tuve que hacerme pasar por un niño de siete años…

- Pe… ¿Pero qué tiene que ver? Conan es más consciente de las cosas que los niños de su edad. ¡Y eso de que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo es imposible! – Intentó negarlo todo la sirena.

El detective la miraba impasible mientras ella intentaba rebatir sus sospechas. - ¿Y qué me dices de la botella?

El niño abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Botella? – Inquirió sin entender ella.

- Cuando fuiste al baño en el restaurante, no llevabas nada, pero luego cuando saliste llevabas una pequeña botella entre tus manos. – Bajó la mirada. – La dejaste justamente en una mesa vacía. En esa mesa se sentaron una pareja de ancianos… - Ran vio hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación. – Que casualmente armaron un escándalo.

- Eso… Eso son casualidades. – Intentó disculpar al pequeño.

Shinichi bufó. – Ran, en mi trabajo he aprendido que no existen las casualidades. – La miró a los ojos con un brillo característico en sus azules ojos. – Sólo lo inevitable.

Se quedaron en silencio lo que parecieron horas. Shinichi escudriñaba con la mirada a los dos habitantes marinos. Ella miraba hacia un lado, intentando inventarse algo para dejar al detective conforme, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Conan suspiró y se dejó de esconder de detrás de Ran, para enfrentarse al detective. – Conan… - Dijo mirándole la sirena.

- No hay nada que hacer. – Esbozó una sonrisa. – Me has descubierto detective. Como crees, no soy un niño normal. Pero no creo que lo sospechases solo por mi forma de actuar.

- No. Además de que sobreactuabas de forma patética, también me di cuenta al ver que hablabas con un cangrejo escondido en tu bolsillo.

Ran lo miró sorprendida. El pelirrojo sonrió más. - ¿Cuándo?

- En el restaurante. – Respondió él.

- Eres un gran observador. Se nota que eres uno de los mejores detectives del país.

- Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

- No creo que sepas pronunciarlo. Es muy difícil para tu idioma. Dejémoslo en Conan, el nombre que me puso mi protegida.

- ¿Tu protegida? – Inquirió mirando a la chica que estaba con las manos juntas y la mirada agachada.

- Ya te has percatado. – Dijo mirando hacia la chica, para volver a mirar al detective. – He venido para proteger a Ran. – La aludida elevó la vista y miró la nuca del pequeño extrañada.

- ¿De quién? – Inquirió él.

- De alguien tan peligroso que ni siquiera sabes que existe. Aunque… - Miró al bolsillo donde se encontraba el crustáceo. – Como me has visto hablar con Sebastián, puede que tu cabeza de humano lo entienda.

- Hablas como si no fueses humano. – Dijo Shinichi viendo cómo un pequeño cangrejo rojo salía del bolsillo del pantalón del pelirrojo.

- Tú mismo has dicho que no soy un niño normal. – Dijo sonriente. – Tengo más años de los que te imaginas. – Vio que el detective iba a hablar, pero le interrumpió. – Y no me encogió ninguna droga. Tampoco tengo ineficiencia genética. – Vio la cara de extrañeza del chico y suspiró. – Creo que deberías sentarte si quieres saberlo todo sin que te caigas de culo de la impresión. – El detective entrecerró los ojos sin fiarse, pero se acercó al sillón y se sentó. El pelirrojo miró a su amiga. – También deberías sentarte. – Ella se acercó al mismo sillón que el detective y se sentó en la otra punta.

- Empieza. – Le sugirió el detective.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó Sebastián.

El pequeño asintió. – Si queremos protegerla, deben saberlo.

- ¿Con quién estás hablando? – Inquirió el joven con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en el respaldar.

- Con él. – Respondió señalando al crustáceo. – No te molestes, los humanos normales no pueden entender el idioma del mar.

- ¿El idioma del mar?

- Ésta es mi verdadera apariencia. – Se dio la vuelta y se subió la camisa. Se pudo ver cubriéndole toda la espalda un caballo de mar rojo. Se dio la vuelta. – Estoy aquí para procurar que ella no tome a Ran y la posea.

La sirena se no entendía nada. - ¿Quién es ella? – Inquirió el detective pasivamente.

- Eris.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la sirena se quedó petrificada. - ¿La diosa de la discordia? – Arqueó una ceja el chico.

- Hace siglos Poseidón, el dios del mar, la castigó arrebatándole los poderes y guardándolos en un cofre que tiene bien custodiado con un sello. Luego, la confinó a vivir como una vulgar humana. Ahora, parece ser que el sello se está debilitando y no se puede regenerar, y algo de su poder ha vuelto a ella. Ahora está buscando un cuerpo para poseerlo, ya que después de cierto tiempo el cuerpo de un dios se debilita y se pudre, y a ella le está llegando la hora. Creo que han visto la extraña sequía que viene desde el norte. Eso es señal de que se está acercando.

El detective miraba al pequeño sin saber qué pensar. Giró la cabeza hacia la sirena, pero ella tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Suspiró. – Si todo lo que me estás diciendo es cierto, que no digo que lo sea, ¿qué tiene que ver Ran en todo esto?

El caballo de mar se quedó en silencio, sin apartar la vista de los ojos del chico. – Mi padre…

Shinichi la miró curioso. – Cierto. Por Poseidón. Estás fuera de su área de influencia. Eres más vulnerable aquí que en el mar. – Afirmó Conan.

La chica cerró los ojos. – Yo soy la que está ocasionando todo esto…

- No es culpa tuya. – La consoló el caballo de mar.

- Ran. – La aludida miró a su lado y vio al detective. - ¿Te estás creyendo los desvaríos de un niño? – Giró la cabeza de nuevo, pero seguía notando su mirada azul sobre ella.

- ¡Oye! – Se quejó el pequeño, haciendo que el detective volviese a prestarle atención. – Tú mismo has dicho que no soy un niño normal. Más bien, aquí los niños sois vosotros. Os doblo la edad a los dos juntos.

- Si nos doblas la edad, ¿por qué tienes la apariencia de un niño?

- La edad media de vida de un brujo es de quinientos años, es normal que para tener cuasi cien, en mi apariencia humana parezca que tengo siete.

- Esto me parece increíble. – El detective se levantó y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación. – Me estás diciendo que tienes cien años, que una diosa cabreada con otro dios que tampoco existe está persiguiendo a Ran, y que tú has venido con ese cangrejo para protegerla con tus poderes de brujo. Ahora me dirás que Ran es un delfín.

- Uno, tengo casi cien años. – Dijo remarcando el casi y levantando los dedos. El detective se detuvo y lo miró de lado. – Dos, los dioses son tan reales como que tú y yo estamos hablando ahora mismo. Tres, el Sebastián no vino conmigo…

- No soy un delfín. – Shinichi la miró. Se encontraba de pie delante del sillón. Sus puños estaban apretados fuertemente y su cabello ocultaba su rostro. – Sebastián vino conmigo.

Levantó la mirada y le miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Al verla así, al chico se le apareció una imagen de ella llorando con unos diez años. Parpadeó un par de veces y la miró de nuevo. – Ran…

- Yo… - Bajó la mirada de nuevo. – Quería decírtelo pero… Tenía miedo de tu reacción… - Se tomó un par de segundos antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos. – Soy una sirena. – El chico agrandó los ojos hasta parecer que se le salían de las órbitas. Leyó tanta seguridad y honestidad en si mirada que supo que era verdad, por muy descabellado que fuera. Bajó la mirada y cerró los puños. – Ahora puedes pensar que estamos locos, reírte y llamar al psiquiatra. – Cerró los ojos. – Pero cada palabra que acabas de escuchar ahora mismo, es verdad.

Se giró y se encaminó a la salida del salón. – Necesito tiempo para asimilarlo. – Dijo apoyado en el dintel de la puerta. Se giró y los miró. – Me pedís que crea en algo que está fuera de las leyes de la física. En dioses, sirenas y magia.

- Lo entendemos. – Dijo el brujo con los brazos cruzados.

Él asintió y volvió a mirar a la chica. Ésta, al cruzarse sus miradas, la giró. No soportaría mirarle y leer en sus ojos decepción.

Subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Los habitantes marinos esperaron en la misma posición hasta que escucharon la puerta cerrarse.

Conan se acercó a la chica y le tomó de la mano. Ella lo miró. – Deberías descansar.

Ella asintió y se encaminó escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto. - ¿Crees que ha sido lo correcto? – Inquirió el pequeño crustáceo.

- Ahora mismo no estoy seguro. – Dijo apesadumbrado. – Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

En el cuarto del detective, el chico caminaba de un lado a otro, repasando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. – "Céntrate Kudo, la magia no existe. No tienes que guiarte por la honestidad de los ojos de Ran para empezar a creer en eso." – Cerró los ojos frustrado y apoyó la cabeza en un brazo y se apoyó en la pared. – "¡Shinichi!" – Abrió los ojos sorprendido. En su cabeza resonó su nombre por una preocupada Ran. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - ¿Qué me está pasando? – Se preguntó con rabia mientas se tiraba de espaldas en la cama.

FLASH BACK

Estaba en un caso en una autopista con Hattori y alguien le agarró la chaqueta. Giró la cabeza y vio a una chica con vendas y sonrojada.

El detective recién agrandado por un tiempo suspiró y volvió a girar la cabeza, para cerrar los ojos y agacharla. – No es el momento.

- ¿Cómo? – Se sorprendió ella.

Se volvió a girar con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas. – Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte y decirte. Por eso espérame. – Volvió a girar la cabeza y se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando y mirando al cielo. – Si mis deducciones son correctas… Sospecho qué es lo que quieres preguntarme. Y es exactamente lo mismo que quiero preguntarte a ti. – Empezó a caminar y ella le soltó. – "Lo siento, Ran…"

FLASH BACK ENDS

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se incorporó sobre la cama. – Por qué… ¿Por qué me aparecen estas escenas en la cabeza? – Se volvió a llevar una mano a la frente y apretó la mandíbula exasperado.

Mientras, en la habitación de la chica, ella se encontraba sobre su cama y mirando el techo agarrando una almohada. - ¿Por qué siempre te tengo en mi cabeza, Shinichi?

FLASH BACK

Veía cómo el chico se marchaba a resolver el caso con Hattori y Kazuha se le acercó. – Cuando Kudo vuelva, no le dejes marchar.

Ella asintió sin apartar la vista de él.

Cuando resolvieron el caso, él se iba a ir cuando la karateka le tomó de la mano. – Debemos encontrar un médico. – Dijo desesperada mientras veía a su amigo sufrir. – No pienso soltarte.

Pero se quedó dormida. En cuanto despertó, a su lado vio a un pequeño con gafas sonriéndole. – Conan…

FLASH BACK ENDS

- Conan… - Repitió en un susurro. Abrazó aún más la almohada. – Shinichi… Perdóname. – Dijo con un surco de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.


	23. Chapter 23

En la casa del inspector Nakamori, aún se podía ver luz a través de las ventanas. Los dos chicos que se encontraban en el salón hablaban acaloradamente, olvidando lo tarde que era.

- ¿Pero se puede saber por qué eres tan idiota, imbécil? – Le reprendió la chica a su amigo. – ¡La banda esa que mató a tu padre ya está desarticulada! ¡Déjalo ya!

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? – Contestó en el mismo tono el mago. – Aunque esté detenida, "Pandora" sigue por ahí. Y mientras exista, habrán más lunáticos que creerán en su leyenda y la intentarán conseguir por todos los medios. No quiero que nadie más muera a causa de esa maldita joya.

- Te entiendo perfectamente. – Dijo con la cabeza agachada, haciendo que el cabello le ocultase el rostro. – Pero… - Le miró a los ojos con los suyos propios cristalinos. – No quiero que te pase nada.

El chico se quedó sorprendido. Luego sonrió. – No me pasará nada. Nadie podrá con el mejor ladrón del mundo. – Levantando el puño al aire. La chica bajó de nuevo la cabeza, y él se percató y bajó el brazo. – Aoko… ¿Qué?

Se abrazó a sí misma. – Mi padre… Tiene un método infalible para atraparte, Kaito. – Miró hacia otro lado. – Ni siquiera tú podrás escapar. No me gustaría nada más que decírtelo para que quedes impune, pero…

- Estarías traicionando a tu padre. – Dijo él serio. Ella asintió con la cabeza. – No importa cuán grande sea la trampa que tiene preparada, Kaito Kid nunca falta a una cita.

La chica bajó la mirada y caminó hacia él, deteniéndose a su lado. Se encontraban hombro con hombro mirando al frente cada uno. – Es cierto, eres Kaito Kid. No eres mi mejor amigo. Él desapareció cuando apareciste. Lo que más deseo… - Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el corazón. – Es que vuelva el hombre del que me enamoré. – Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar fugitivas lágrimas de sus azules ojos, y salió corriendo fuera de la casa.

El ladrón se quedó paralizado por lo que había escuchado. Quería hablar, pero no le salían las palabras. Quería moverse, pero sus músculos no le respondían.

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, se percató que la puerta de la casa se cerró sonoramente. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el pasillo que conducía a la salida de la casa.

En la mansión del detective del este reinaba el silencio. Una sombra salió de una habitación silenciosamente con una mochila en la espalda.

Cuando pasó por una ventana, se apreció la figura de la sirena bañada por los rayos de la luna. Se detuvo y miró a la única testigo de lo que estaba haciendo.

Desvió la mirada hacia una puerta a unos pasos ante ella y se mordió el labio inferior. Se adelantó hasta colocarse ante ella y dejó cuidadosamente la mochila a un lado. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y miró hacia dentro.

En ella, la luna alumbraba el cuerpo del detective sobre la cama. Se encontraba dormido con la misma ropa que había usado durante todo el día, señal que había caído rendido. La chica entró y se quedó frente a él. Se agachó junto a la cama y se quedó de rodillas. – "Siento haberte causado tantos problemas, Shinichi. Gracias por portarte tan bien conmigo."

Vio una manta a los pies de la cama y se reincorporó para cogerla. La desdobló y tapó al detective. Llevó la mano a la frente de él y le movió unos flecos rebeldes.

En ese momento una escena se le vino a la mente.

FLASH BACK

Se dirigía a la cama donde estaba se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente un niño. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello, para luego pasar a la mejilla. – Recuérdalo siempre Shinichi, siempre estarás en mi corazón, aunque me valla lejos, nunca te irás de ahí. Mi corazón será tuyo por siempre.

- Ran… - Murmuró el pequeño. – Siempre pienso en ti.

La chica se extrañó, pero recordó la conversación de después de comer y sonrió. – Lo sé, igual que siempre pensaré en ti.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de los azulados ojos de la chica y cayeron en los labios del pequeño. En ese momento, el cuerpo de niño empezó a cambiar al de hombre, igual que las ropas. Ella se sorprendió mucho.

FLASH BACK ENDS

Dos lágrimas fugitivas resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron el rostro del detective. Miró hacia la luna con una sonrisa en los labios. – "Lo recuerdo…" – Cerró los ojos. – "Todo." – En ese momento, una avalancha de imágenes de su pasado le atravesaron de parte a parte.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación apresuradamente. Cogió la mochila y bajó las escaleras, para luego salir de la casa y perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche.

En ese momento, el detective de ojos azules despertó algo extrañado por sentir la mejilla húmeda. Se levantó de la cama y la manta se cayó al suelo, haciendo que se girase aún más extrañado.

Un nombre se le pasó por la mente y salió apresuradamente del cuarto. Recorrió el pasillo y se detuvo ante la habitación de la chica. Tocó y esperó una respuesta que no llegaba.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente. - ¿Ran? – Pero no había nadie. Abrió totalmente la puerta y la llamó recorriendo toda la casa, pero no la encontró.

La puerta del pelirrojo se abrió y asomó restregándose los ojos y con Sebastián en el hombro. - ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Shinichi se detuvo y le miró. – Ran no está en la casa.

- Ah vale… - Contestó sin pensar, pero en cuanto procesó lo que le dijo se despertó totalmente y gritó mirándole a los ojos. - ¿Que qué?

La morena de pelo largo se encontraba ante unas oficinas que rezaban "Agencia de detectives Mouri." – He vuelto papá… Pero me temo que no podré quedarme. – Agachó la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Llegó hasta un parque bañado de claros colores por la luna. Siguió su camino y se detuvo extrañada por ver a una figura a esas horas de la noche sentada en un banco del camino. Siguió adelante y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

El detective, el caballo de mar y el cangrejo bajaron las escaleras de la mansión apresuradamente. - ¿A dónde ha podido ir? – Se cuestionó en voz alta el chico.

- Estará preocupada por Eris. – Razonó el pequeño. – Y se habrá alejado de nosotros para que no salgamos heridos.

Sebastián subió a una mesa y miró al niño. – Si les hubieses dado la pócima ya todo se hubiera arreglado.

- ¿A ti te gustaría que te drogasen para que hagas algo que no quieres? – El detective miraba al niño y al cangrejo sin enterarse de nada.

- Bueno… Hay una cangrejita muy mona ella que…

- ¡Era una pregunta retórica! – Gritó escandalizado.

- Ah… Bueno, pero ellos se quieren desde hace años, ¿qué te costaba darles el empujoncito? Les hacíamos felices y Eris ya no hubiese ido tras Ran.

- Ahora yo soy el malo de la película. – Se cruzó de brazos y viró la vista.

Shinichi sólo escuchaba las respuestas del niño y no entendía nada. - ¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando?

- De nada. – Cesó el niño. – Tenemos que ir a buscar a Ran.

- El collar no es suficiente, sólo la protegerá si el poder de Eris no ha aumentado desde la última vez, cosa improbable. – Dijo Sebastián subiéndose de nuevo al hombro del brujo.

- Lo sé lo sé. – Dijo corriendo hacia la entrada. - ¿Vienes?

El niño abrió la puerta. - ¿Yo soy el único aquí que se entera de la misa la mitad? – Susurró y corrió con el niño.

- ¿Aoko? – Preguntó la sirena a la figura sentada en el banco.

La aludida la miró con los ojos rojos, signo de que había llorado. - ¿Ran? – Se restregó los ojos. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó virando la vista para que no notase el surco de lágrimas mientras su amiga se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Kaito?

- Kaito… - Susurró y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Ran la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazó, dejando que las lágrimas de su amiga salieran tranquilas y le empapasen la camisa.

Estuvieron así hasta que la chica de cabello alborotado se desahogó. - ¿Mejor? – Preguntó con una sonrisa la sirena. Aoko asintió. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Estaba en casa con Kaito… Discutiendo… - La sirena sonrió con una gotita en la nuca. – Y no sé cómo… Sin darme cuenta… M… Me declaré… - Dijo ruborizada.

La sirena se quedó sin habla. - ¿Y te rechazó?

La chica negó. – Salí corriendo en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que hice. – Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos. – Pero ya sé que no siente lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes si no te pudo contestar?

- Deseaba con todo con mi corazón que me siguiese y me detuviese, pero no lo hizo.

- Aoko… - Susurró comprensiva. – Él te quiere mucho, lo sé. Si no te siguió seguramente fue porque le cogiste por sorpresa y no le diste tiempo a reaccionar. Ya verás que cuando le veas te dará una respuesta, y ten por seguro que te hará feliz. – Sonrió.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Te lo aseguro.

Las dos amigas sonrieron. - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

La sonrisa de Ran desapareció. – No puedo quedarme más. – Dijo levantándose.

- Ran…

- No he sido totalmente sincera con vosotros. Y por eso debo alejarme, para no haceros daño.

- ¿Cómo podrías hacernos daño? No seas tonta. Ven, siéntate y cuéntame. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- No es fácil Aoko. – Dijo entrecortadamente.

- Nada en esta vida es fácil. – La sirena suspiró y se sentó.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto la imagen de un niño y un adolescente corriendo por toda la ciudad a esas horas de la noche le hubiese extrañado, pero por suerte las calles estaban desiertas.

- ¿Dónde puede estar? – Preguntó el cangrejo mirando por todos lados.

- Si lo supiésemos no estaríamos buscando. – Dijo Conan agitado.

- "Ran…" – El detective se detuvo de repente y cerró los ojos.

El cangrejo le miró y detuvo al pequeño mago. Éste dio la vuelta extrañado. - ¿Qué pasa?

- El parque… - Abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró al pelirrojo. – Desde niña siempre le ha gustado el parque… ¿Por qué sé todo esto?

- Porque lo sabes desde siempre. – Se escuchó una voz por toda la calle.

A Conan se le erizó la piel al escuchar esa voz. Shinichi miró por todos lados, pero no vio a nadie. - ¿Quién está ahí?

Un charco a sus pies se empezó a elevar formando una figura de agua. Shinichi dio unos cuantos pasos atrás sin dejar de mirar ese extraño suceso. El torrente de agua tomó forma humana y se materializó, mostrando a un hombre moreno, con los ojos azules mar y orejas puntiagudas. – Un placer conocerte en persona, Shinichi Kudo, aunque sea en estas circunstancias.


	24. Chapter 24

El detective estaba paralizado. Lo que acababa de ver se salía de toda lógica. Cuando consiguió salir de su asombro, una única pregunta le rondaba en la cabeza. - ¿Quién eres?

En la comisura de sus labios se pudo apreciar que se formaba una sonrisa burlona. – Creo que ya lo sabes. – El muchacho creado de agua dejó de mirar al detective para mirar detrás de él. – Levántate, Conan.

Shinichi se giró y vio al niño con una rodilla en el suelo, una mano en el suelo echa puño y la otra apoyada en su otra rodilla levantada. Su cabeza agachada hacía que su pelo rojizo le cubriese el rostro.

Levantó la mirada y vio al ser de agua. – Mi señor… - Se levantó. – Déjeme explicarle…

- No hay nada que explicar. – Dijo el joven acercándose al pequeño. Shinichi le seguía con la mirada. – Hiciste lo que creíste correcto, y eso te honra. Si hubieses hecho lo que te pedí, no hubiéramos erradicado el problema. Eris hubiera fijado su punto de mira en otra humana. – Se detuvo en frente y le posó la mano en el hombro. – Estoy orgulloso de ti.

El caballito de mar miró a su rey a los ojos. – Gracias, mi señor.

El detective escuchaba la conversación mientras intentaba asimilarlo todo. – Entonces… - El ser de agua se giró y miró al muchacho. - ¿Eres el dios del mar? ¿El padre de Ran?

El aludido extendió su sonrisa. – Llámame Poseidón. Espero que hayas usado adecuadamente el cuerpo que te devolví.

Shinichi no sabía qué decir ante eso. – Majestad. – El cangrejo apareció de detrás de la nuca del pequeño. Poseidón lo miró. – Debemos darnos prisa y encontrar a Ran.

- Cierto. – Coincidió el rey y miró al detective. – Ya habrá tiempo luego de explicarlo todo. Eris está cerca, y viene a por Ran.

El detective cerró los puños indeciso. Se aseguraba a sí mismo que todo eso no era más que un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría en su cama. Pero siendo un sueño o no, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciese daño a Ran.

Las dos chicas estaban en el mismo banco desde que se encontraron. La sirena le dijo absolutamente todo, su pasado, su vida en el mar y su regreso. Aoko la escuchaba sin interrumpirla.

Cuando Ran terminó con su relato, la chica del cabello alborotado se quedó en silencio hasta que finalmente habló. – Me estás diciendo… ¿Qué conocías a Kudo desde el principio pero no te acordabas? – Miró a su amiga con los ojos centelleantes, la cual la miraba sorprendida. - ¿Y que perdiste la memoria por él? – Se acercó más a ella y le agarró las manos entre las suyas. - ¡Qué romántico!

- ¿Me… Me crees? – Preguntó la sirena sin creérselo totalmente.

- Todo lo que me has dicho es tan descabellado que es imposible que alguien se lo invente y lo diga tan tranquila como tú. – Ran no sabía cómo tomarse lo que le acababa de decir. – Pero… - Continuó Aoko. – Me da tanta rabia lo de la bruja… Por fin volvéis a estar juntos y esa quiere tu cuerpo para no sé qué.

La sirena volvió la vista. – Por eso debo irme lo más lejos que pueda. Si os hace daño a alguno no me lo perdonaré.

- Debes dejar que te protejan alguna vez, Ran. No tienes que sufrir tú sola. Deja que los demás que nos importas compartamos tus preocupaciones. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Ran se abrazó a su amiga sin previo aviso. Aoko le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla. – Es una pena que no te hubiese conocido antes de que todo esto pasase.

- Si…

- ¡Aoko! – Las dos chicas se sorprendieron y miraron hacia donde provenía la voz.

- Kaito… - Susurró sorprendida la aludida.

- Te dije que vendría a por ti. – Sonrió la sirena feliz.

Su amiga la miró. – No sé… - Se sonrojó y se abrazó a sí misma. – No sé si podré mirarle a la cara después de lo que pasó.

- Tienes que aprovechar las oportunidades que se te ofrecen. – Le animó la karateka. – Si no, vivirás toda tu vida preguntándote ¿qué hubiese pasado si lo hubiese hecho?

La joven de cabello alborotado sonrió y se levantó del banco, dirigiéndose hacia donde provenían las llamadas.

El ladrón se detuvo en la entrada del parque exhausto. Se apoyó en el muro para tomar aire. Miró hacia el cielo estrellado y apretó los dientes. - ¿Dónde te has metido, idiota?

- ¿A quién crees que estás llamando idiota, imbécil? – El chico se giró sorprendido y vio a su amiga con la cabeza agachada y con un tono sonrojado en sus mejillas.

Kaito suspiró aliviado y se puso frente a ella. – A ti. ¿A quién se le ocurre salir a la calle a estas horas? ¿Y si te hubiese pasado algo?

- ¿Y qué más te da?

- ¿Que qué más me da? Me importa, y mucho. No sé lo que haría si te ocurriese algo.

- ¿Por qué? – Le miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que se volvieron a encontrar.

El mago no supo qué decir. En su mente rememoró lo que había ocurrido horas antes en su casa. – "Lo que más deseo… Es que vuelva el hombre del que me enamoré." – Bajó la mirada sin saber qué contestar, qué pensar, cómo actuar. – Yo…

- Déjalo. – Le interrumpió la chica. Él la miró para verla a los ojos, pero ella se había girado, así que lo único que podía ver era su cabello ondeando al viento que se había levantado. – No te esfuerces. Te conozco perfectamente, y sé que vas a decir alguna gilipollez para molestarme, me harás enfadar y correrás para que te atrape. – Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, pero él no pudo verle el rostro, tal como ella quería para que no viese el río de lágrimas que se había alojado en su rostro. – Estoy cansada de esos juegos. – Se iba a ir pero el mago la retuvo agarrándola del brazo. Ella se intentó soltar. - ¡Déjame!

Se giró para mirarle y soltarse, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro del ladrón. – Si crees que iba a hacer eso, es que no me conoces en absoluto. – Dijo seriamente.

Ella se le quedó mirando a los ojos. Él no paraba de mirarla fijamente, y eso le ponía nerviosa y le hacía ruborizarse. - ¿A… Acaso me equivoco?

- Completamente. – Dijo sin variar el tono de su voz.

La chica no sabía qué decir ante aquello. No parecía el mismo chico que había crecido junto a ella. En esos momentos parecía que era mucho más maduro de lo que quería aparentar.

Se sonrojó ante la atenta mirada del mago y viró la cabeza cuando notó que sus mejillas ardían. - ¿Y? - Se atrevió finalmente a hablar. - ¿Entonces qué ibas a decir?

- Yo… - Pero se detuvo en sus palabras de repente al escuchar un grito en el aire. Los dos miraron hacia donde provenía el grito. – Esa parecía…

- ¡Ran! – Gritó su amiga.

Los dos corrieron en auxilio de la chica.

Ran se encontraba sentada en el mismo banco donde la había dejado Aoko. Tenía el rostro hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados, meditando lo que debía hacer, cuando sintió repentinamente un aire frío.

Miró a su alrededor y se abrazó a sí misma para intentar aplacarlo un poco.

Frente a ella, el agua de un pequeño estanque con peces de colores estaba desapareciendo.

Se levantó extrañada y se acercó hasta el borde. Para cuando había llegado, ya no quedaba ni una gota, y los peces se sacudían desesperados al sentir que la muerte se acercaba más y más hacia ellos.

- Por fin te encuentro… - Ran se giró y se quedó paralizada. – Sirenita…

Ante ella se encontraba una mujer de belleza inimaginable. Su moreno cabello estaba decorado por mechas de un blanco puro, y ese pulcro color se extendía por su cabello más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo. Sus ojos negros, con un tono rojizo cada vez más notable, la observaban divertida.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Consiguió articular.

- Ya sabes quién soy, y lo que me hizo Poseidón, aquél a quien llamas "padre".

- Sabes que no soy su verdadera hija.

- Así que ya recuperaste la memoria… - Sonrió. – Entonces sabrás que a Poseidón le encanta jugar con los humanos y sus sentimientos, en todos estos siglos no ha cambiado en nada, y tú ahora eres su nuevo juguete. Lo único que quiero es arrebatárselo. – Un vendaval apareció de detrás de su figura y azotó a la sirena, haciendo que soltase un grito mientras se cubría con los brazos.

Al otro lado del parque, dos chicos y un niño se detuvieron al escuchar el mismo grito. – Esa… Parecía la voz de Ran… - Dijo temeroso el pelirrojo.

- Parece que llegamos tarde. – Suspiró derrotado el dios.

El detective del este cerró los puños fuertemente y empezó a correr en dirección de donde provenía el grito. – De eso nada.

El viento aminoró y la sirena se dejó de cubrir. - ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Venganza. – Se empezó a acercar a ella y un escudo blanquecino, casi plateado transparente, comenzó a rodear a Ran, sorprendiéndola. La diosa levantó una ceja, pero por eso no aminoró la marcha. – Así que tienes un escudo protector… - Cuanto más cerca estaba de la joven, más rayos de colores celestes y blancos salían del escudo y la repelían. La diosa se detuvo. – Parece que aún no he recuperado tanto poder como para vencer la magia defensiva de Poseidón.

- ¡Ran! – Las dos mujeres miraron hacia la dirección que provenía la voz y vieron a Aoko y a Kaito corriendo hacia ellas.

- ¡No os acerquéis! – Les advirtió Ran.

Aoko se detuvo y se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndose la nariz y la boca.

Su amigo se detuvo a su lado y miraba incrédulo el escudo creado alrededor de la chica. – Pero qué…

- ¡Ran! – La aludida se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, y rezó para que en realidad se la hubiese imaginado, que su mente le hubiese jugado una mala pasada. Miró hacia el otro lado del parque y vio a un chico detenido a cierta distancia. – Shinichi…

El detective iba a volver a correr hacia ella pero una figura se puso ante él y le detuvo. – No te acerques. – El pelirrojo se puso a su lado.

La diosa sonreía ampliamente. – Esto mejora por momentos.

El dios se adelantó un par de pasos. – Eris…

- Poseidón… Veo que sigues tomando la forma de un joven…

- Al igual que tú.

- Esta es mi forma original… O parte de ella, ya que me quitaste mis poderes en nuestro último encuentro. – Sus ojos centellearon de odio.

- Esto es entre tú y yo, los humanos no tienen nada que ver con esto.

Las facciones de la diosa se relajaron. - ¿Bromeas? Yo también tengo ganas de jugar. Pero para eso tu juguete tiene que quitarse primero ese amuleto que cuelga de su cuello.

La chica se llevó una mano al collar instintivamente. – Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. – Dijo pasivamente el dios.

- ¿OH? ¡Vamos Poseidón! ¡No seas tan aburrido! Hace siglos no parabas de jugar a estas cosas, ¿o acaso lo has olvidado?

- Hace ya tiempo que tengo reglas, Eris, y por eso te arrebaté tus poderes, porque con tus juegos dañas a los humanos.

- ¿Y qué más da? Los humanos están para divertirnos.

- Te equivocas. – La miró seriamente. – Los humanos existen para que nosotros velemos por ellos. A lo largo de mi larga vida lo he aprendido. Los humanos cometen errores, y nosotros estamos para remediarlo.

La diosa de la discordia temblaba de rabia. Una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios y desapareció.

Todos se quedaron paralizados. Shinichi iba a correr hacia la chica, la cual su escudo había desaparecido, pero Conan le detuvo. El detective miró al niño, pero él observaba los alrededores.

- Ran… - Aoko corrió hacia ella.

- ¡No te muevas! – Advirtió Poseidón. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Unas ramas de un árbol cercano se extendieron y fueron hacia la chica.

El mago lo vio y corrió hacia ella. - ¡Aoko! – Pero no llegó a tiempo. Las ramas del árbol habían aprisionado a la chica.

- El ladrón y su amiga también pueden jugar a este juego. – La voz de la diosa retumbaba por todas partes. Poseidón miró hacia la copa del árbol que aprisionaba a la chica, y en ese mismo lugar apareció flotando Eris, sonriente. – Juguemos a las escondidas. Para ello necesito a la otra chica.

- No vamos a jugar a tus sucios juegos. – Dijo Shinichi. – Así que suelta a Nakamori.

- ¿No queréis jugar? – Con solo un gesto de la mano, las ramas empezaron a estrujar a la chica, haciendo que gritase de dolor.

- ¡Aoko! – Gritó desesperado el ladrón.

- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó Ran. La diosa movió otra vez la mano y las ramas dejaron de ejercer fuerza contra Aoko. – Está bien. Iré contigo. – Dijo decidida. Todos miraron hacia ella. – Pero con la condición de que no dañarás a Aoko.

- Palabra de diosa. – Sonrió. Hizo de nuevo otro gesto de muñeca y un chorro de agua de mar cayó sobre la chica, empapándola. Se arrodilló en el suelo, y poco a poco sintió un cosquilleo recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Sus piernas se unieron y se transformaron en una hermosa aleta azul celeste. Las escamas centelleaban bajo la luz de la luna. Sus ropas desaparecieron, sus pechos fueron cubiertos por unas conchas que se ajustaban bien, y eran atadas por detrás de la espalda por un collar de perlas. Su largo cabello fue rodeado por un hilo de cuentas de perlas del mismo color de su cola. – Necesito que te quites el amuleto. – Dijo Eris.

- Ran… - Susurró suplicante Shinichi. La chica se quitó el collar y lo tiró hacia el dios.

- Espero que recuerdes las normas. – Se dirigió la diosa hacia el rey. – Quiero que me traigáis a "Pandora".

El mago y su amiga se sorprendieron ante tal petición y se miraron significativamente. Unos rayos blancos empezaron a rodear a las dos chicas y a Eris.

Ran miró hacia el detective, que era aprisionado por el dios y por Conan para que no se le acercase. Sonrió tristemente y susurró inaudiblemente unas palabras que él no pudo entender.

Terminaron de desaparecer, y el parque se quedó en silencio, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.


	25. Chapter 25

Bueno, antes que nada, pedir perdón por el retraso [enorme] que ha habido en mis actualizaciones, pero la universidad no me ha dejado respirar ni un minuto T_T Intentaré ahora escribir más a menudo [pero con las que me quedan para septiembre.........]

Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito son de Gosho Aoyama [más quisiera yo ser la dueña, que si no más de un giro en la historia hubiese habido ya +.+]

* * *

Shinichi no apartaba la vista del lugar donde segundos antes estaba la sirena.

Conan lo miró y bajó la mirada apesadumbrado. Observó al dios, que estaba ante él sin mover ni un solo músculo. Giró la cabeza unos grados y posó la mirada al ladrón, que se encontraba pálido en el mismo lugar donde se había detenido para ir en la ayuda de su amiga.

Por fin se movió y fijó la mirada intensamente a Poseidón. Empezó a caminar hacia ellos con los puños blancos por la fuerza de apretarlos. - ¡Tú! – Exclamó llamando la atención. Llegó ante el rey y le agarró furibundo por el cuello de la camisa. – No sé quién coño eres pero por lo que he visto esa mujer la tiene tomada contigo. ¿Por qué se ha llevado a Aoko? ¿A dónde se la ha llevado? – El joven dios no contestaba, lo que ponía más nervioso y furioso al mago. - ¡Contesta maldita sea!

El detective bajó la cabeza y vio a sus pies el collar que Ran había tirado antes de desaparecer. Se agachó y lo tomó. Lo dejó colgando ante sí, viendo la estrella de oro blanco brillar bajo la luz de luna, para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo del pantalón. – Cálmate Kuroba. – Le intentó tranquilizar mientras se volvía a levantar.

- ¿Cómo coño quieres que me tranquilice? – Miró al chico por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Crees que no tengo ganas de estrangularlo con mis propias manos? – Se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. – Ahora mismo él es el único que sabe cómo piensa esa mujer.

El mago volvió a mirar al impasible dios y le soltó, empujándolo hacia atrás. Poseidón se colocó la camisa de nuevo sin muchas dificultades. – Gracias.

- No nos las des. Aún podemos darte tu merecido en cuanto todo esto termine. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a esa tal Pandora. Lo más seguro es que aparezca en cuanto la encontremos. Tendremos que idear algún plan para protegerla y rescatar a las chicas. – Razonó llevándose la mano al mentón.

El mago chasqueó la lengua, molesto. – "Pandora" no es ninguna mujer. – El detective le miró. – Es un rubí.

Shinichi arqueó una ceja y sonrió irónicamente. – No esperaba menos de mi eterno rival.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? – Sonrió burlón.

- Desde antes de volver del viaje.

- Raro que no me hayas detenido aún.

- Necesitaba pruebas. Y ahora los dos hemos perdido a alguien importante. Tú me necesitas, y yo te necesito. Deberíamos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias, ¿no crees? – Le extendió la mano.

El mago miró la mano que le extendió el detective y volvió a mirarle a los ojos mientras se la estrechaba. – Para qué negar lo evidente… Necesitamos de nuestras habilidades para rescatarlas. Aunque tienen que explicarme todo desde el principio.

– Seréis un gran equipo. – Comentó el dios.

Los dos lo miraron. – Esta asociación sólo será temporal. – Dijo Kaito.

- Exacto. – Dijo el detective. – Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está la joya? – Soltando la mano del mago y cruzándose de brazos.

- Si lo supiese, hace tiempo la hubiese conseguido. Es la joya que ando buscando desde el principio.

- Querrás decir que la hubieras robado. – Matizó Conan con Sebastián asintiendo sobre su hombro.

- Es otra forma de decirlo. – Dijo el mago cruzado de brazos. – Pero no vamos a discutir por trivialidades, no tenemos tiempo para eso.

- Tú sabes dónde está, ¿no? – Preguntó Shinichi mirando al rey.

- Si. – Dijo tranquilamente.

- Pues lo único que tenemos que hacer es aparecer por allí, conseguir la joya y aparecerá la bruja, ¿no?

- No es tan sencillo. No puedo usar mis poderes. Si lo hago, romperé las normas del juego de Eris. Los humanos que participan deben conseguir llegar hasta el final sin la ayuda de los dioses.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si rompieses las normas? – Inquirió el ladrón.

- Podría matar a Ran y a Aoko. – Dijo Conan apesadumbrado.

- Joder… - Maldijo entre dientes. – Si Kuroba no ha encontrado la joya en estos años, no sé cómo la vamos a encontrar de la noche a la mañana. Aunque juntemos nuestras mentes, hay cientos de joyas que éste aún no ha robado.

- Está en un crucero. – Los jóvenes miraron a Poseidón sorprendidos. Sonrió. – Las normas son no usar poderes, pero no dice nada sobre dar pistas a los humanos.

Se quedaron pensando un tiempo. – Un crucero… - Repitió susurrante Shinichi.

- Symphony of the Seas… - Murmuró pensativo Kaito. Los miró. – Es un crucero que está a flote desde hace unos meses. A bordo hay expuesta una turmalina, "Symphony", de incalculable valor por la forma que tiene y el excelente trabajo de orfebrería.

- ¿Una piedra? – Inquirió el detective.

- Por eso no me ha llamado tanto la atención. – Metió las manos en los bolsillos y levantó polvo del suelo con una patada.

- ¿Pero "Pandora" no es un rubí?

- Solo he comentado un crucero que tiene expuesto algo. Puede que se haya flotado alguno en estos días y no me he enterado. O puede que lo lleve encima algún pasajero. Si es así lo tenemos más complicado.

- Bueno. Será mejor que vayamos a informarnos. Aquí no pintamos nada.

- Voy a enterarme de algún otro crucero. – Dijo dando la vuelta para irse.

- Espera Kuroba. – Le detuvo posando la mano sobre su hombro. – Dos mentes trabajan mejor que una, ¿no crees? – Se giró hacia los habitantes marinos. – ¿Qué vais a hacer?

- Como no podemos usar nuestros poderes, no podemos volver a casa. – Dijo el caballito de mar.

- Debemos acompañaros a todas partes, pero mientras investigáis no hace falta. – Informó el rey.

El detective se quedó pensativo. – Conan, id a casa y esperad allí. – Se volvió a girar al mago. – Vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar y salieron del parque. - ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Kaito. – ¿Quieres explicarme todo desde el principio?

Shinichi suspiró cansado y empezó a narrarle todo lo relevante desde que llegaron al país después del viaje.

Los dos chicos caminaban por las solitarias calles en la madrugada. - ¿Así que desde que conoces a Ran estás viendo cosas de tu pasado que no recuerdas haber vivido?

El detective asintió. – Desde que la vi por primera vez, he tenido la sensación de que la conozco desde siempre.

- Puede que sea así. – Comentó pensativo el mago. – Por lo que hemos visto, a nuestros nuevos amigos les encanta jugar con nosotros. Quizás, nuestro amigo acuático os borró la memoria a todos los que conocieron a Ran, la mantuvo con él un tiempo, y luego la soltó para ver todos sus movimientos. Sinceramente, a mi me borran la memoria y me mosquearía mucho. – Cruzándose de brazos.

- Buena teoría. – Reconoció Shinichi. – Deberías ser detective.

- No gracias, me divierte ver cómo intentas detenerme. – Sonrió burlonamente.

El detective sonrió. – Aunque a tu razonamiento le falta algo. – Vio que el mago le miró inquisitivo. – Recuerda que tú y yo nos hemos enfrentado unas cuantas veces cuando estaba encogido. Y tengo un par de recuerdos de Ran en esa época. Eso quiere decir que a ti también te han tocado la memoria.

Kaito pensó detenidamente durante un tiempo y entrecerró los ojos, mosqueado. – Mataré a ese viejo.

- Esto demuestra que soy mejor que tú. – Sonrió orgulloso.

- Esto demuestra que llevo casi veinticuatro horas sin dormir. – Aclaró mirándole de reojo.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de un club de billar algo demacrado y comenzó a tocar sobre ella.

- ¿Crees que va a haber alguien a las cuatro de la madrugada? – Cuestionó Shinichi mientras le veía con los brazos cruzados.

- Más le vale que sea así. Si no le amargaré la existencia durante el resto de su vida. – Dijo tranquilamente. Viró el rostro para mirar a su acompañante seriamente. – Te pido que lo que averigües de mi…

- No lo usaré contra ti cuando nos enfrentemos en el futuro, descuida. – Dijo igual de serio, para luego ver dibujada una leve sonrisa en sus labios. – Sería muy aburrido atraparte mientras estés robando si uso algo que averiguo ahora.

El mago asintió divertido. – Si es que lo consigues. – Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta del local y siguió golpeándola. – Venga… - Insistió mientras se desesperaba poco a poco.

Shinichi seguía parado a unos pasos tras él con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. - ¿Por qué no la abres sin más? – Preguntó tranquilamente. – O es que sólo abres cajas fuertes…

- Si entro sin avisar me mata. – Contestó en un bufido. – Y no es plan de enfadarlo cuando necesitamos su ayuda, ¿no crees?

A los pocos segundos, escucharon el cierre de la puerta sonar desde el interior. Vieron abrirse una pequeña abertura, dando a la oscuridad del local compaginada con la de la calle.

La voz de un hombre mayor llegó al detective. - ¿No ven que está cerrado pedazo de cegatos? Váyanse a una discoteca a seguir con la juerga.

- Abre la puerta. – Dijo el ladón como si no hubiese escuchado nada provenir del interior.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio y se cerró la puerta. – Creo que lo has cabreado, o si no, espantado. – Comentó Shinichi.

El ladrón no contestó, se quedó donde estaba sin apartar la vista de la puerta. Se escuchó una cadena arrastrando y la puerta se volvió a abrir, asomando un hombre de unos sesenta años en una bata azul oscuro rodeándole el cuerpo. – Señorito Kaito, ¿qué está haciendo aquí a estas horas?

- Siento haberte despertado, Jii, pero es importante. – Dijo entrando por la puerta sin esperar ninguna invitación.

Shinichi entró tras el mago, seguido por los ojos del anciano dueño del billar. Cerró la puerta en cuando el chico terminó de entrar y caminó en medio de la oscuridad hasta darle al interruptor de la luz. Era un pequeño local con varias mesas de billar, palos colgados en las paredes, y una barra para servir bebidas donde se encontraba el hombre, con un palo de billar con gemas colgado de la pared, encerrado en un cristal.

Kaito se sentó en un taburete y se apoyó en la barra. – Necesito las joyas que estén en el mar.

El anciano miraba al detective, que estaba echando un vistazo por el local. – Señorito Kaito…

- No te preocupes por él. – Dijo señalando con el dedo gordo tras su espalda. – Lo sabe, y ha prometido no contar a nadie nada.

Jii no estaba tan convencido. Shinichi le miró seriamente. – Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

El hombre arrugó la nariz, pero finalmente accedió, mirando al chico que estaba sentado frente a él. - ¿Las que están en el fondo?

Negó con la cabeza su interlocutor mientras el detective se sentaba a su lado, frente a la barra. – Por encima.

- ¿Barcos museo? – Inquirió.

- Toda clase de barcos. – Respondió el chico de cabello alborotado.

- Preferiblemente, cruceros. – Terminó de aclarar Shinichi.


	26. Chapter 26

El dios se encontraba en una habitación oscura, sentado en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas. Su rostro, sereno, era mantenido por su puño apretado sobre la mejilla, apoyado sobre el reposabrazos del mueble.

El pequeño brujo estaba sentado sobre el suelo, en medio de la habitación. Tenía los ojos cerrados y cara de concentración. Su espalda brillaba con una leve luz blanquecina, señal de que estaba usando de su magia.

En cambio, el tercer ser que se encontraba en la habitación, no estaba quieto en absoluto. El pequeño cangrejo no paraba de dar vueltas encima de la mesa de comedor. Cuando llegaba al borde, volvía sobre sus pasos hasta llegar al otro extremo, y así sucesivamente.

La luz del niño dejó de brillar y el cangrejo se detuvo, clavando su mirada sobre él. - ¿La has encontrado?

El pelirrojo suspiró y negó con la cabeza agachada. Se levantó y miró a su rey. – El poder de Eris es muy fuerte. Ha cortado toda conexión que pudiésemos tener con Ran.

- Parece que su memoria sigue intacta. – Comentó impasible el joven dios. – Contaba con que algo se le hubiese olvidado con respecto a las reglas.

- Tiene una memoria de elefante la muy perra. – Dijo furibundo el cangrejo. – Vuelve a intentarlo. – Miró a Conan. – Puede que se le escape algo.

- Pero… ¿No será peligroso para las chicas? – Dijo preocupado el pelirrojo.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte. – Dijo sin variar el dios su seriedad y amabilidad en su rostro. – El único que no puede usar magia soy yo, los demás si pueden usarla sin problemas.

- De acuerdo, majestad. – Se volvió a sentar y en su rostro se volvió a mostrar la concentración de antes mientras le comenzaba a brillar la espalda de nuevo.

El sol se encontraba a la mitad de su cénit. La ciudad hacía su vida como cada día, con coches en las carreteras y personas en las calles y en las tiendas.

Pero un local se encontraba cerrado ante todo el mundo. En la puerta había un cartel que rezaba "Cerrado por vacaciones". Pero no estaba totalmente vacío, dentro se encontraban dos chicos, aparentemente iguales, tomando una taza de café.

El detective se encontraba apoyado en la barra, con la taza en la mano. - ¿Estás seguro que esta espera sirve de algo?

Su interlocutor estaba sentado sobre una mesa de billar tomando café. Miró al detective y dejó la taza vacía a un lado. – Jii es bueno en lo que hace. Nunca me ha fallado.

- ¿Por qué eres Kid? – Le soltó de pronto. – Tiene que haber una explicación. No puede ser por el dinero, ya que devuelves todo lo que robas.

Kaito sonrió irónico. - ¿Acaso quieres intentar entenderme? – Shinichi no varió su seriedad. El mago suspiró. - ¡Qué remedio! Total, ya no hay nada que hacer. A ti, de cierta manera, también de repercutía.

Shinichi frunció el ceño. - ¿A mí?

- Sí. Ya que me convertí en Kid para llamar la atención de los asesinos de mi padre, el primer Kid. Esos hombres eran los mismos que te transformaron en niño.

- No tiene sentido. Hace meses que están en la cárcel.

- Cierto. Pero debía encontrar la joya por la cual lo mataron, para que nadie más sufriera lo mismo que yo.

- "Pandora". – Confirmó Shinichi. Kaito lo miró de reojo. – No ha sido difícil adivinarlo cuando sabías que no se estaba hablando de una persona. Y tu cara y la de Aoko cuando Eris lo nombró también daba por sentado que sabíais de qué se estaba hablando.

- Típico de los detectives, fijarse en las evidencias. – Sonrió de nuevo.

Una puerta se abrió y entró Jii apresuradamente con varios papeles entre las manos. - ¡Señorito Kaito! – Fue hacia la barra y extendió los papeles ante el detective, Kaito fue hacia ellos. – Tengo dos barcos que actualmente tiene joyas a bordo. Los dos están en navegación en estos instantes. Pero fíjese en esto. – Señaló con un dedo un párrafo. – Éste atracará en el puerto de Hokkaido dentro de dos días.

- ¿Y? – Inquirieron a la vez los chicos.

- Que… Dentro hay un rubí descubierto hace poco en una expedición submarina por un buque pirata hundido en el Atlántico. Cada vez que le da la luz de la luna, su interior se ilumina con los colores del arco iris.

Shinichi miró a Kaito. - ¿Crees que sea ése?

Se quedó pensativo un tiempo. – Tiene que serlo. – Miró al detective. – Ahora sólo queda idear un plan para ir allí sin levantar sospechas.

- U… Una cosa más, señorito Kaito… - Los dos miraron al hombre. – En el puerto subirá a bordo el inspector Nakamori.

Por unos instantes el ladrón se quedó en shock. - ¡Qué! ¿Por qué? ¡Nakamori sólo se encarga de Kid! ¡Y me acabo de enterar que voy a robar esa joya! ¿Cómo se me ha podido adelantar? ¡Es imposible! – Gritó de los nervios. – Ahora no sólo me tengo que preocupar de una diosa cabreada, sino que también que el inspector no me agarre…

- ¿Quieres calmarte ya, Kuroba? – Dijo tranquilamente Shinichi mientras le miraba ir de un lado a otro. Miró de nuevo a Jii. - ¿Dicen la razón?

Jii estaba algo parado ante la reacción de su protegido. Miró al detective. – S… Sí… - Se puso a leer el documento. – Parece ser que han intentado robar la joya en varias ocasiones, y temen que Kaito Kid esté interesado en ella. Por ello llamaron al inspector Ginzo Nakamori, que es quien conoce mejor al ladrón.

- ¡Pues claro que me conoce! – Dijo igualmente histérico el ladrón. - ¡Si hasta he comido en su casa!

- Cálmate ya. – Dijo cruzado de brazos Shinichi mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte que te pillen.

- Pues claro que me preocupo. Soy tu cómplice, me guste o no. Poniéndote histérico no resuelve nada, así que cálmate y pensemos cómo podemos hacer para entrar. – Kaito se sentó en una mesa de billar y se quedó pensativo, calmándose poco a poco. – Tú eres el que más conoce al inspector, ¿qué medidas emplea habitualmente?

- En todas partes, sea quien sea, pellizca las caras de todos los que están a su alrededor. – Dijo pensativo. – No se fía ni de su sombra.

- Entiendo… - Miró a Jii. - ¿Tendrías la descripción del barco? – El hombre asintió y le extendió un papel con el dibujo del barco. Shinichi lo miró concienzudamente y sonrió. – Kuroba… - El aludido miró al detective, que también le miraba. - ¿Cuánto pesas?

De vuelta en la casa del detective, Poseidón sonrió levemente. – Conan, necesito que vayas a hacer unas compras.

El pequeño y el cangrejo se miraron dubitativos el uno al otro ante tal petición.


	27. Chapter 27

Estaban en el puerto de Hokkaido, esperando a que atracase el crucero.

- Muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación, Kudo. – Dijo el inspector Nakamori entre dientes.

- No tiene por qué darlas. La carta de ese ladrón era un reto específicamente para mí. – Sonrió tranquilamente el detective, rememorando hechos pasados.

FLASH BACK

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro en una mesa. El ladrón tenía un bolígrafo sobre la sien, como si haciendo eso se le ocurriese algo. Frente a él, un folio en blanco.

Shinichi tenía los brazos sobre la mesa, también intentando idear algo. – Debe ser algo que se dirija específicamente a mí.

- ¿Qué tal… "A mi querido pequeño gran detective, que siempre mareo"?

- No está mal, pero lo de "que siempre mareo" sobra, y lo de "querido", también.

- ¡OH vamos! – Sonrió. – Es mi toque personal, y lo sabes.

Shinichi rodó los ojos, resignado. – Tenemos que hacer que el inspector no se niegue a mi presencia allí.

Kaito se puso a escribir y se lo entregó terminado al detective. – Ten, mi carta de amor. – Dijo pícaramente.

Shinichi leyó la carta y asintió sonriente. – Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca, pero no puedo corresponderte, lo siento. – Dijo siguiendo el juego. No podían estar todo el tiempo serios y deprimidos, ya que así sólo conseguirían no pensar bien en un plan, y fallar, pudiendo poner en más peligro a las chicas.

- Me rompes el corazón. – En ese momento, el teléfono sonó y el ladrón se levantó a cogerlo. - ¿Diga?

- ¿Kuroba? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – Escuchó por el aparato.

El ladrón entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, señal que la había pifiado. El detective apoyó una mano sobre la frente. – Idiota… - Murmuró para que únicamente le escuchase su compañero.

- Bueno da igual. – Siguió el inspector. - ¿Dónde está Aoko?

- En el baño, ¿quiere que vaya a buscarla? – Preguntó pensando que el inspector no dejaría que fuese al baño mientras estuviese su hija.

- Necesito hablar con ella, llámala.

Eso fastidió los planes del chico. – Un momento. – Dijo mirando al detective y tapando el auricular para que el inspector no le escuchase. – Quiere hablar con ella.

- Dile que está muy ocupada. – Dijo susurrando Shinichi.

- Este tío es tan plasta que no colgará hasta hablar con ella… - Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a ponerse el aparato en el oído. - ¿Diga? – Dijo con la voz de Aoko. – Iba a ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas, y se ofreció a acompañarme… Aja… Ten cuidado papá… Diviértete… Adiós. – Colgó el aparato y se le quedó mirando.

- Kuroba…

- Esto es tan duro…

- Lo sé. – Asintió para después preguntar. - ¿Qué te dijo?

- Lo que ya sabemos. – Dijo suspirando y acercándose hasta la mesa de nuevo. – No volverá a la casa hasta que vuelva del crucero, tiene que prepararlo antes todo.

- Ahora sólo queda mandar la nota. – Comentó Shinichi con el papel en la mano. – Hemos resuelto la desaparición de Nakamori a su padre.

- Se la daré a Jii. – Dijo tomándola. – Ahora vete a descansar, lo más seguro es que te llamen esta noche, o mañana por la mañana.

Asintió. – Ven a mi casa esta noche. Tenemos que idear tu entrada en el barco.

- ¿No vas a contarme lo que se te ha ocurrido?

Shinichi sonrió. – Aún no. Tengo que estar seguro de que funcione. Nos vemos. – Dijo marchándose de la casa Nakamori.

FLASH BACK ENDS

- Vamos Kudo. – Dijo el inspector. – El barco ya está llegando.

El detective asintió, siguiendo al hombre y a sus hombres.

Embarcando en el enorme y lujoso crucero, un hombre corpulento de cabello moreno, bigotes y gafas cuadradas subía con una bolsa de palos de golf algo grande delante del inspector y del detective. Los encargados le hicieron detenerse. – Señor, debió haber entregado la bolsa antes de entrar, es demasiado grande para que pase por esta máquina. – Dijo señalando la máquina de rayos x de al lado.

El joven que acababa de pasar junto a un niño miraron la escena, y el joven se entrometió. – Lo siento mucho, pero no me gusta que mis palos de golf se separen de mí. No es por nada, pero si lo tratan como en el aeropuerto, se podrían romper. Y no me gustaría demandar a la compañía de este hermoso crucero. – Dijo calmadamente.

- Se tratará estupendamente, señor. No sufrirá ningún rasguño.

- ¿Usted se haría cargo si saliesen partidos de la bolsa?

El segurita de la entrada se quedó sin saber qué hacer. – De acuerdo, pero abra la bolsa aquí.

- Como no. – Dijo encaminándose junto con el portador de la bolsa y el segurita hacia un lado de la puerta.

- Que sigan pasando, por favor. – Dijo a sus ayudantes, y finalmente Shinichi y Nakamori entraron junto con todos los agentes de paisano.

El niño que acompañaba al dueño de los palos de golf miraba cómo entraba la gente dentro, y vio a dos personas que no se esperaba que estuviesen allí. – OH vaya… Esto será más difícil… - Miró al joven cerrando la bolsa después de que el segurita estuviese conforme y éste sonrió divertido.

Después de observar la sala del museo donde se encontraba la joya, Shinichi y el inspector pasearon por todo el barco por si pudiese haber algún rincón donde se pudiese haber escondido Kid.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando el barco zarpó del puerto, rumbo a mar abierto. – Inspector, me voy a mi camarote a prepararme para la cena, hay que estar presentable.

Nakamori lo miró. – Si, claro Kudo, nos vemos más tarde.

Fue hacia los ascensores y apretó el número de su piso, se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. El ascensor se detuvo y anunció otro piso que no era el suyo, pero él ni se inmutó. - ¡Shinichi! – Gritó alegre la voz de una chica.

Se sorprendió al reconocerla y abrió los ojos. - ¿Kazuha? ¿Q… Qué haces aquí?

La chica, sonriente, se puso a su lado. – Temí que no pudiese verte, esto es muy grande.

- Pero si vienes de la piscina. – Dijo al ver su vestido de playa mojado por la zona del bikini.

- Porque me cansé de buscarte. Y ya que estaba aquí, tenía que aprovechar.

- No me digas… Y bueno, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ya estás en tu luna de miel? Y no me invitaron a la boda.- Dijo con tono de reproche.

Recibió un capón de una sonrojada Kazuha. – No idiota. Heiji se empeñó en venir al escuchar en la televisión el reto que te lanzó Kid.

- Muy propio de él. – Bajó la cabeza, más preocupado que pensativo. El ascensor se detuvo en su piso y se encaminó a salir. – Bueno, ya nos vemos en la cena. – Se despidió saliendo.

- ¡Espera! – La chica de Osaka detuvo el ascensor. - ¿Y Ran?

Shinichi se detuvo y fingió una sonrisa mientras giraba para verla. – En mi casa, está resfriada y no quería que empeorase. – Se giró de nuevo y se fue. – Nos vemos.

Pero en vez de sacar su llave de camarote, tocó la puerta en otro camarote más alejado del suyo, abriéndole el hombre que cargaba con la bolsa de los palos de golf al entrar al barco. – Está que trina.

El detective sonrió divertido y entró, viendo al mago comiendo como un poseso sobre la cama. - ¿Y esa comida?

- Del buffet. – Dijo el pequeño pelirrojo sentado junto a la ventana.

- Cuando termine todo esto, te mataré, Kudo. – Le señaló con un muslo de pollo que se llevó luego a la boca.

- ¿Qué problema tienes ahora? Has entrado sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta. – Dijo sentándose en la silla del tocador.

- Sí, ¡pero a cambio de mi espalda! – Hizo una mueca de dolor. – Me quedaré con lumbalgia toda la vida. Maldito segurita... Ya podría haber dejado pasar la maldita bolsita.

- Deja de quejarte y escucha, tenemos dos problemas. – Kaito le miró concentrado. – La sala tiene una seguridad imposible de burlar. Cada diez minutos cambian la combinación de la vitrina, además que está rodeado de rayos láser que se mueven todo el tiempo.

- Interesante. – Comentó el ladrón y sonrió. – Esto va a ser más divertido que nunca.

- Y el segundo problema. Heiji y Kazuha están en el barco. Voy a estar más atado de lo que creía. Podría deshacerme del inspector, pero Heiji es otro cantar.

Kaito se quedó pensativo. Después de un rato se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, parece que no sólo yo me divertiré por aquí. – Cogió un mus de chocolate y empezó a comer. – Despistar a Hattori será difícil, pero seguro que puedes hacerlo. No por ello no paras de fardar que eres más listo que nadie. – Se terminó el postre y se acostó en la cama. – Mientras sea la cena, me pasearé por la sala. Necesito ver exactamente dónde está todo.

Shinichi asintió y se fue hacia la puerta. - ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros? – Preguntó al joven que estaba en el jacuzzi del baño con la puerta abierta.

- Somos huéspedes. Tenemos que ir a la cena. – Dijo pasivamente.

Shinichi no dijo nada más y se marchó a su camarote.


	28. Chapter 28

El detective de Tokio llegó vestido de etiqueta al restaurante. Los camareros ya estaban empezando a tomar los pedidos de las elegantes personas que se sentaban en las mesas.

De pasada, vio a una pareja que conocía bien y fue en dirección hacia ella. – Buenas noches. – Dijo tras ellos.

Se giraron y miraron al chico. – ¡Ah! Shinichi… - Comentó el chico de piel morena.

- Hola de nuevo. – Sonrió la chica de la coleta.

- Estás preciosa, Kazuha. – Comentó al ver a la chica con su vestido amarillo suave de palabra de honor y un cinto negro por debajo del pecho, que dejaba caer la tela desde allí hasta sus rodillas.

- Gracias. Tú también estás guapo.

- ¿Qué te cuentas, Shinichi? – Preguntó Heiji. - ¿Alguna novedad con respecto a nuestra última conversación? – Dijo seriamente.

Shinichi miró al chico sin quitar su sonrisa. – Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, descuida. Disfruta de tu luna de miel.

El moreno y su novia se sonrojaron. – Si estuviese aquí Ran, sería doble. – Le intentó picar su rival.

Shinichi sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro. – No digas tonterías, Heiji. – Miró a los demás componentes de la mesa y pensó que eso era una mal broma del destino. – Buenas noches.

El joven dios, el pequeño brujo y el hombre de gafas estaban sentados en la misma mesa que la pareja de Osaka. – Buenas noches. – Saludaron el joven y el hombre.

- ¡Hola! – Exclamó animado el niño.

- ¿Quiere sentarse con nosotros? El detective Hattori nos ha estado contando de sus experiencias, nos gustaría también escuchar de las suyas, si no le molesta, detective Kudo. Los periódicos no paran de hablar de usted y de los casos casi imposibles que resuelve. – Dijo amablemente el dios.

- En otra ocasión será, ahora me está esperando en otra mesa el inspector Nakamori. – Dijo especificándolo más para los de Osaka que para los habitantes marinos.

- Jooo ¡Qué pena! – Se quejó el pelirrojo. – Yo quería escuchar los casos de Kaito Kid. Está aquí por eso, ¿verdad?

- ¿Bromeas chaval? – Inquirió Heiji. – ¡Pues claro que está aquí por Kid! Un detective no huye jamás cuando le han retado.

- ¡Ohhh! – Exclamó entusiasmado.

- Ya nos veremos. – Dijo marchándose a su mesa, donde el inspector estaba esperándole ya de los nervios.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? ¡Tengo hambre!

- Lo siento, pero he ido a saludar a algunos amigos. – Dijo calmadamente mientras leía la carta.

- ¿Tienes a conocidos aquí dentro? – Inquirió mirando de reojo los alrededores.

- Y usted también… Heiji Hattori y Kazuha Toyama. – Dijo sin separar la vista del menú.

- ¿Están aquí? – Vio cómo afirmaba con la cabeza. – Lo que me faltaba, otro mocoso husmeando por ahí. – Se quejó.

- Le recuerdo que fue usted quien me llamó, ya que si yo no aparecía en este barco, Kid se negaría a aparecer. Y eso a usted no le interesaba, ¿verdad? – Cerró la carta y le miró. – Quiere que aparezca para poder atraparlo. Y lamento decírselo, pero no me voy a quedar en mi camarote encerrado mientras roban la joya.

El inspector gruñó, pero no dijo ni una palabra más con respecto a ese tema.

En la proa, la parte delantera del barco, una sombra caminaba por los pasillos poco iluminados del personal. Llegó a una habitación llena de televisores que mostraban la misma habitación en diferentes ángulos.

Un hombre sentado frente a los monitores se giró unos segundos para verificar quién había entrado. – Por fin llegas. – Volvió a mirar los monitores. – Ya es hora de que se vaya a verificar el cuarto.

El hombre que acababa de entrar se dirigió a otras puertas a un lado de la habitación y marcó un código en el cuadro de números, abriéndose las puertas de un ascensor.

- -¡Espera! – Dijo de pronto el segurita sentado en la silla, mirándole. El hombre se quedó a mitad de las puertas sin girarse. - ¿No serás ese ladrón, no?

Se giró y le miró. - ¿Estás de coña? Me acabas de ver marcando el código. Déjate de gilipolleces.

El hombre sentado se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Es una broma, hombre. No te pongas así. – Volvió a mirar los monitores. – Toda esta vigilancia es una tontería. Con sólo la seguridad de la sala sería suficiente. – Hizo un bostezo. – Así podría dormir más. – Se acomodó en la silla. – Es imposible que ese ladrón consiga robar la joya, y si lo hace, ¿cómo piensa escapar del barco? Estamos a cientos de kilómetros de tierra.

El otro hombre se metió en el ascensor. – Esa pregunta es la que me llevo haciendo desde hace tiempo. – Y las puertas se cerraron.

Cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir, se encontró en la sala del museo. Las paredes blancas estaban decoradas por varios cuadros de gran valor. Y en el centro, el rubí sobre un pedestal, acordonado por unos cordeles del color de la piedra.

El hombre se quedó mirando la piedra durante unos minutos mientras daba la vuelta a la habitación. – Vas a ser bastante difícil. – Se dijo a sí mismo. – Localizó todas las cámaras, calculando sus posiciones según lo que vio en la sala de vigilancia.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y pasó por la sala de los monitores, despidiéndose del medio dormido segurita. Se encaminó hacia el camarote del dios, y después de cerrar la puerta, se quitó la máscara. Se frotó la nuca y fue hacia el escritorio, sacando unos diagramas del barco. Empezó a estudiarlo concienzudamente.

Saliendo del restaurante, ya cenados, el inspector y el detective del este iban hacia la sala del museo, pero alguien agarró de la mano al chico, haciendo que se detuviese.

Miró hacia abajo y vio al niño pelirrojo, poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿Qué pasa, pequeño?

- Quiero escuchar sus casos. – Dijo con ojitos de cordero degollado.

- ¿No es demasiado tarde? Los niños como tú deberían estar en la cama.

- ¡Yo quieroo! – Se quejó tirando de la mano del detective. - Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero…

Shinichi suspiró derrotado y miró al inspector. - ¿Le importa ir usted? Mañana a primera hora me pasaré yo. – El inspector no dijo nada y se marchó. – Deberías cortarte un poco, se nota a leguas que estás actuando. – Dijo mirando al pequeño, que mostraba una sonrisa de burla.

- Yo sólo actúo como lo hacías tú, detective.

- Yo no era tan exagerado. – Le reprochó.

- ¿En serio? – Se hizo el sorprendido.

- Heiji no creo que caiga tan fácilmente, así que ten cuidado.

- No te preocupes por mí. Preocúpate por que no se enteren de tus verdaderas intenciones. – Dijo ya serio.

- Lo sé. – Dijo mirando hacia las personas que estaban hablando animadamente a su alrededor. A lo lejos, vio a sus amigos de Osaka hablando con Poseidón y el hombre corpulento. – No me imaginaba de esa forma al cangrejo.

Conan mostró una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Te lo imaginabas pelirrojo, debilucho y bajito? – Rió ante el gruñido de afirmación del chico. – Es el consejero del rey, y también su guardaespaldas. Normal que sea grandote. – Dijo exagerando con las manos. – Es muy fuerte, incluso siendo cangrejo. Él se encarga de proteger a su majestad de ataques físicos, ya que no tiene poderes.

- Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué evitaste que fuese a ver la sala?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros. – Kaito ya la ha estudiado, ¿para qué ir? Lo que tenéis que hacer ahora es mirar cómo conseguir burlar la seguridad y robarla.

Asintió y se encaminó hacia los ascensores. – Pensar que voy a ser cómplice de un robo…

Conan se puso a su lado. – Es por Ran y Aoko, no lo olvides.

- Y no lo olvido. – Apretó los puños y se metieron en el ascensor, bajo la atenta mirada de uno de los presentes.


	29. Chapter 29

Al día siguiente, unos sonoros golpes se escucharon en todo el pasillo. La puerta del camarote se abrió, mostrando a un demacrado detective. - ¿Por qué tanto ruido? – Se quejó.

- Tenemos que reorganizar toda la seguridad del barco. ¿Acaso no ibas a ir a primera hora a la sala del museo? – Se quejó un furibundo inspector.

- Lo siento… Pero no me siento demasiado bien… Creo que me he mareado… - Se cubrió la boca con la mano. – Los barcos no son lo mío… - Hizo una arcada.

El inspector gruñó. – Entonces no hay nada que hacer… Ya me encargaré yo.

- Lo siento de veras… Me he tomado una pastilla, en cuanto se me pase, iré con usted.

- No pasa nada, no te sobre esfuerces chico. – Dijo marchándose.

Shinichi cerró la puerta y fue al baño a prepararse. Se vistió con un vaquero azul, una camisa negra y una gorra y salió hacia el camarote de sus compañeros.

Le abrieron la puerta y entró. – Gran actuación. – Le alabó el joven dios.

Se sentó sobre la cama. – No por nada soy hijo de una actriz.

- Kaito y tú podríais cambiar los papeles sin esfuerzo. – Dijo levantándose las gafas Sebastián.

- Ni de coña. – Se quejó el ladrón saliendo del baño trajeado de segurita.

- ¿Tienes la clave? – Preguntó el detective.

- Por supuesto. – Respondió poniéndose una máscara ante el espejo, haciéndole pasar por otra persona. – El inspector se quería deshacer de ti, ha desistido muy rápido. – Comentó.

- ¿Recordáis lo que tenéis que hacer? – Miró a los habitantes marinos, sin comentar nada sobre lo que dijo el mago.

- ¿Por quién nos has tomado? – Se quejó Conan con los brazos en la cintura.

- En marcha. – Dijo abriendo la puerta el mago ladrón.

Shinichi le siguió y salió al pasillo, pero se encontraron con una visita inesperada. - ¿Quieres explicarme lo que está pasando aquí?

El detective se quedó algo parado. - ¿Q… Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué pasa?

- No te hagas el idiota conmigo, Shinichi. – Dijo el moreno apuntándole con el dedo índice tan cerca que su interlocutor se tuvo que hacer hacia atrás. - ¿Qué hace un segurita del barco contigo? ¿Tú no estabas mareado?

- Como todos estaban ocupados, este señor tan amable me ha traído una pastilla del mareo, ya que se me olvidó traer. – Sonrió nerviosamente. – Como ya estoy mejor, me iba con él junto al inspector, ¿verdad? – Miró a su acompañante, quien afirmó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

Heiji estaba cruzado de brazos frente a ellos, y Kazuha detrás de su novio, curiosa de lo que estaba pasando. – Es extraño, porque este señor es el hamaquero que intentó ligar conmigo ayer por la tarde.

A Kaito le entraron unos sudores fríos de repente. – Es… Es que en mis ratos libres ayudo a los compañeros de la piscina. – Dijo con una voz totalmente cambiada. – "Maldito tío pervertido me he pillado para suplantar…" – Se quejó mentalmente, recordando al hombre atado e inconciente en el armario de la habitación. – Ya saben, en un barco se hace diferentes trabajos si se necesita ayuda. – Sonrió.

- ¿Y por qué sales de un camarote que no es el tuyo? – Siguió con el interrogatorio el moreno, matando con la mirada al segurita.

La puerta de donde acababan de salir se abrió, mostrando al rey calmadamente. - ¿Por qué no hablan dentro? Afuera podría haber oídos indiscretos.

- Es el señor de la cena. – Comentó Kazuha en un susurro. Heiji sólo afirmó y entró. Shinichi y Kaito no pudieron negarse y entraron tras él.

Dentro, Conan estaba saltando sobre la cama, y cuando vio a los recién llegados, se detuvo. - ¡OH! ¡Hermanita! – Saltó hacia el suelo y fue a abrazar a la chica.

- "Viejo pervertido" – Pensaron a la vez el detective de Tokio y el ladrón.

Conan los miró y les sacó la lengua. - ¿Y bien? – Instó el detective de Osaka.

- Podríamos decirte simplemente que el detective Kudo vino a nuestro camarote para hablarnos de sus historias. – Dijo Poseidón sentándose en una silla. – Pero sé que no creerás ni una palabra. Sobre todo porque ves sospechoso al niño.

- Ya te advirtieron que exagerabas demasiado. – Comentó Sebastián.

- ¡Cállate, cangrejo tonto! – Se quejó el caballito de mar soltándose de Kazuha. – Sólo actué como lo hacía Shinichi. – Se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿A quién llamas tonto, enano? – Se levantó amenazante mirando al niño.

- ¡Bah! ¡Cállate! Soy mayor que tú.

- ¿Me estás retando?

- ¡No aguantarías ni medio asalto, tomate!

El detective del oeste y la chica miraba la discusión perplejos. – Por favor… - Habló Poseidón, el cangrejo y el mago lo miraron. – No es momento de pelear, viendo en lo que estamos metidos.

Sebastián y Conan se volvieron a mirar y cerraron los ojos, girándose para mirar al joven. – Lo sentimos. – Dijeron a la vez.

- Shinichi… - El moreno miró a su amigo. - ¿Quieres explicarme lo que está pasando aquí?

- Hablando claro y pronto… - Habló el dios en vez del chico. – Va a robar el rubí.

Hattori y Toyama se quedaron paralizados al escuchar esas palabras, miraron al detective. - Es broma, ¿verdad? – Vieron que no contestaba. - ¿Shinichi?

El aludido estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared. – No es ninguna broma.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kazuha.

- Será mejor que lo veáis ustedes mismos. – Dijo el dios llamando la atención de la pareja de Osaka. Miró a Conan y éste asintió, haciendo que su espalda brillase y una cortina de agua se crease en medio de la habitación, mostrando todo lo que había ocurrido desde la noche del regreso del detective del este a la normalidad, en versión corta, por supuesto.

Cuando las imágenes se detuvieron en la noche en que Aoko y Ran fueron secuestradas por Eris, la espalda de Conan dejó de brillar. – Así están las cosas. – Dijo Sebastián.

- Y antes de que digas nada… - Dijo calmadamente Shinichi. – El que intentó ligar con Kazuha está encerrado en el armario.

- No pretenderás que me crea todo esto, ¿verdad? – Se quejó Heiji.

- Yo sí. – Dijo Kazuha.

- ¿Qué? – Gritó su novio asombrado.

- ¡Vamos Heiji! – Fue junto a Shinichi. – Todo tiene sentido. Recuerda las veces que hablamos que Ran nos parecía muy familiar. Además, ¿tú ves normal que a un niño le brille la espalda y aparezca agua de la nada mostrando el pasado?

El detective se quedó un poco cortado. – Imagino que no… ¿Pero robar la joya?

- ¿Tú no harías lo mismo si fuese Kazuha? – Preguntó Shinichi mirándole de reojo.

El moreno apretó los dientes, frustrado. - ¡Ah! ¡Tienes la maldita razón! – Se frotó la sien con los dedos de la mano. - ¿Y bien Kuroba? ¿Cómo piensas escapar cuando tengas la joya? Te recuerdo que estamos en un barco.

- Si todo sale como lo tenemos planeado, no necesitamos pensar en ello. – Dijo el ladrón.

- Pero aún así, tenemos un plan de huída de emergencia. – Comentó Shinichi. – No sabemos lo que hará esa mujer en cuanto tengamos a "Pandora".

- Está bien… - El moreno se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. – Yo intentaré frenar al inspector y sus hombres.

- No tienes por qué ha… - Pero se detuvo al ver la mano del chico levantada.

- Lo hago porque quiero, y eres mi amigo, al igual que Ran. – Caminó hasta ponerse a su lado. – Pero que sepas que estoy enfadado porque no me lo contaste desde un principio. – Y se marchó, no sin antes chocar su hombro con el del detective.

Shinichi se sentía mal por sus palabras, pero sintió el tacto de una mano sobre su hombro. – No te preocupes. – Vio a una sonriente Kazuha. – Hace ya tiempo que te ha perdonado, y todo le está pareciendo muy emocionante. – Le dio un abrazo. – Mucha suerte. – Pasó junto al mago ladrón. – A ti también. – Y se marchó tras el detective del oeste.

Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo. – Bueno, no ha salido tan mal. – Comentó el ladrón rascándose la mejilla.

- No… - Sonrió Shinichi.

- Hemos perdido tiempo, debéis daros prisa. – Dijo Sebastián mirando el reloj de pulsera.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se fueron a realizar su plan de rescate.


	30. Chapter 30

En la sala de exposiciones del barco, un inspector malhumorado se encontraba pellizcando el rostro de todos los presentes. El moreno de Osaka se encontraba al otro lado de la sala con la mejilla colorada, él había sido el primero en someterse a la prueba del hombre del traje verde.

Una vez verificado que ninguno era el mago ladrón, cada uno se instaló en sus puestos por todo el barco junto a un compañero. Heiji estaba escribiendo un mensaje por el móvil cuando le interrumpió Nakamori. – Si tanto quieres estar con tu novia, yo no te lo impido muchacho.

El chico clavó su mirada verde sobre el inspector y le dio al botón de enviar. Sonrió. – No se preocupe, Kazuha puede aguantar un par de horas sin mí. Pero es muy protectora. – Se encogió de hombros. – Las mujeres, ya sabe.

- Si… - Murmuró para luego dar una vuelta por la sala.

El detective del oeste recibió otro mensaje, y él lo único que hizo fue dar una llamada perdida.

En una cubierta más abajo, el detective del este cerró su móvil y miró al chico que estaba frente a él. – El inspector está cerca de la joya.

El ladrón de traje blanco, chistera y monóculo se encontraba pegando unos adhesivos en el techo del pasillo. – Perfecto… - Revisó el trabajo llevándose una mano al mentón. – Si nuestros cálculos son correctos… Con esto debería bastar. – Se alejó y se puso junto al detective, donde a su lado habían dos agentes de seguridad desmayados. - ¿Qué tal tu puntería? – Le preguntó sonriendo mientras sostenía a la vista su pistola de cartas.

Shinichi la cogió. – Algo oxidada la verdad, pero haré lo que pueda.

Kaito asintió. – Ese es el espíritu. – De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un aparato de control remoto y lo activó. – Preparado… - Los dos cubrieron a los policías y a ellos mismos con unos tablones. La pistola sobresalía por encima y apuntaba hacia la zona donde había manipulado el ladrón.

El mago apretó el botón y los adhesivos explotaron en un sonoro ruido, rompiendo en forma de círculo el metal.

En la sala del museo, todos los presentes se sorprendieron de escuchar un sonido sordo. - ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó nervioso el inspector.

Entonces, el pedestal donde se encontraba la joya, era devorado por el suelo, sorprendiendo a todos menos al detective del oeste. Del suelo, salió una carta de póker, que explotó en un rayo de luz y comenzó a salir humo, haciendo que a los presentes se les hiciese imposible ver nada. - ¡Abran los conductos de ventilación maldita sea! – Se quejó exasperado el inspector.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el humo se disipó. Heiji corrió hacia donde anteriormente se encontraba la joya, pero en su lugar había un agujero sellado. – Es imposible seguirlo por aquí. – Dijo cuando sintió que el inspector estaba a su lado.

- ¡Maldición! – Se quejó mientras comenzaba a correr con todos sus agentes tras sus talones.

El detective siguió al inspector. – Cómo corre el viejo… Espero que ya hayan salido de allí…

El detective y el ladrón corrían como alma que llevaba al diablo por los pasillos del personal del buque, evadiendo a los que se encontraban metiéndose en habitaciones vacías, para luego seguir corriendo.

Llegaron frente a la zona donde habían quedado con los habitantes marinos. Sólo les quedaba cruzar un pasillo lleno de agentes y entrar en una puerta. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas por la carrera. - ¿Tienes alguna idea? – Preguntó el detective a su compañero.

Rápidamente, el ladrón barajó algunas ideas que se le ocurrían sobre la marcha, pero sólo a una le vio salida. – Sí. – Cogió el rubí y se lo pasó al detective. Le quitó la pistola y manejó algunos botones en ella.

El detective entendió lo que planeaba. – Ni se te ocurra.

- ¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor? – Preguntó sin detenerse. – Si es así, soy todo oídos.

Shinichi gruñó derrotado, la visera de la gorra le cubría los ojos. – Ni se te ocurra dejarte coger. No tendría cara para mirar a Aoko. – Terminó mirándole amenazadoramente.

Kaito sonrió y apuntó hacia el pasillo. – No te preocupes, que seré el primero en ser golpeado por ella. – Y terminó disparando su arma. Una cortina de humo apareció enfrente de los agentes, sorprendiéndolos. Cuando el humo se disipó, en su lugar se encontraba el mago ladrón. – Han sido un público excelente, pero la hora del show ha terminado. - Hizo una reverencia hacia los espectadores. Shinichi miraba todo escondido tras la puerta donde se encontraba.

- ¡Kid! – Escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien. De entre los agentes, el hombre del mostacho y traje verde apareció junto con el detective del oeste. - ¡Basta de juegos! ¡Entrégate!

- Me temo que eso será imposible. – Dijo tranquilamente. – Aún tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Algo más importante incluso que la piedra más valiosa del mundo. – Miró al de Osaka significativamente. – Voy a recuperar lo que me ha sido arrebatado.

- ¿Lo que te ha sido arrebatado? – Repitió el inspector, sorprendido. Pero no le dio tiempo de salir de su estupor, ya que otra cortina de humo apareció en su lugar. Cuando se disipó, vieron la capa ondeante del ladrón desaparecer por una esquina. - ¡A por él! – Gritó el policía, corriendo por los pasillos junto con sus agentes.

Heiji se quedó donde estaba. – Ya puedes salir.

De la puerta donde vio todo, el detective del este salió con la joya en la mano. – Espero en verdad que esto funcione. – Comentó mirando hacia había corrido el ladrón.

- No tenéis ni idea de cómo rescatarlas, ¿verdad?

Su amigo negó. – Sabemos que está jugando con nosotros, y que no nos entregará a las chicas por las buenas. – Dijo acercándose a la puerta que tenía en frente.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Actuarás según los acontecimientos?

- Esa es la idea.

- Estamos perdidos. – Suspiró derrotado.

Shinichi le miró con una ceja arqueada. - ¿Estamos?

- Kuroba no está, cuanta más gente, mejor.

- Algo me dice que aunque hubiese estado aquí, hubieses venido de todas formas. – Sonrió divertido.

- Supones bien. – Sonrió también.

- Gracias, amigo.

- Estoy seguro que hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí. Pero te advierto que al próximo viaje, pagas tú.

- No te preocupes, que pienso regalarte el viaje de bodas con Kazuha. – Rió divertido para luego entrar seguido de un sonrojado detective de Osaka.

Cuando entraron, vieron las piscinas de la talasoterapia funcionando, aunque por fuera hubiese un cartel que ponía que estaban en reparación.

Sentados sobre unas hamacas frente a unos ventanales gigantes que daban hacia el gran y ancho mar, estaban los tres habitantes marinos, que cuando los vieron llegar, se levantaron.

Sebastián y Conan se quedaron a unos pocos pasos tras su rey. - ¿La tenéis? – Cuestionó el guardaespaldas.

Shinichi levantó la joya a la vista de todos, haciendo que Conan sonriese feliz. - ¡Ya queda poco!

- Sólo tengo una pregunta. – Comentó Hattori. - ¿Cómo piensan rescatarlas?

- ¿Dónde está Kuroba? – Cuestionó Poseidón ignorando la pregunta del moreno.

- ¡Oye! – Se quejó el detective.

- Entreteniendo a los policías. Necesitábamos quitárnoslos de delante para poder llegar. – Respondió el detective del este.

- Conan… - Y sin decir nada más, la espalda del niño comenzó a brillar.

- ¿Quieren dejar de ignorarme? – Se quejó Heiji.

- No te estamos ignorando. – Dijo Sebastián. – Sólo que puede que las paredes escuchen.

- Así que el cangrejo tiene el cerebro más grande de lo que aparenta. – Retumbó la voz de una mujer por toda la habitación, sorprendiendo al guardaespaldas y al caballito de mar.

Un viento se levantó de repente en el cerrado habitáculo y rodeó al niño y hombre de gafas, transformándolos en sus verdaderas formas.

El dios miró hacia ellos y cogió a Conan, lanzándolo hacia la piscina de agua salada que estaba frente suya.

- En verdad que nos has cambiado nada. – Una mujer de cabellos casi blancos, si no fuese por algunas mechas negras, y de ojos casi rojos apareció en medio de la piscina, sobrevolándola. – Siempre preocupándote por seres inferiores. – Sonrió autosuficiente para luego mirar a los detectives. – Un placer volver a verte, detective Kudo.

El aludido frunció el ceño y apretó la joya fuertemente entre sus puños. – Eris…

La diosa mostró sus perlinos dientes en una sonrisa triunfal.


	31. Chapter 31

La diosa sonreía autosuficientemente ante los presentes. - ¿Tienes a Pandora?

- ¿Y las chicas?

- Ellas están bien, no te preocupes tanto. – Dijo indiferentemente. – La joya.

Shinichi se la mostró, la diosa se acercó con la mano extendida, pero el detective se alejó. – Antes quiero ver a las chicas.

Eris se detuvo y chasqueó la lengua. – No deberías dudar de una diosa, chico, podrías salir herido.

- Correré el riesgo.

Con un gesto de muñeca, las chicas aparecieron al otro lado de la piscina. Ran, en forma de sirena, atada dentro de la piscina, y Aoko a su lado, sobre el bordillo. – Shinichi…

El corazón del detective se desbocó al poder verla de nuevo. – Ran…

- Ahora, si eres tan amable… - Extendió la mano de nuevo y la joya voló hacia ella sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo. Sonrió triunfal. – Muy amable.

- No hay de qué. – Miró a los pies de la diosa y volvió a mirarla, sonriente. - ¡Ahora! – Gritó para echarse a correr hacia las cautivas.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Extendió su mano para detenerle, pero algo la agarró de las piernas y la comenzó a hundir. - ¿Cómo? – Miró hacia abajo y vio al mago ladrón.

- No debiste haberle hecho eso al crío. – Y siguió tirando hacia abajo.

- Maldito… - La palma de su mano fue hacia el rostro del chico y una fuerza invisible le golpeó, hundiéndole bajo el agua y haciendo que la liberase.

- ¡Kaito! – Gritó desesperada su amiga.

Eris miró de nuevo al detective del este llegando hasta las chicas y extendió su mano, pero de nuevo fue empujada hacia la piscina, cayendo la joya al agua. Miró a ver quién había sido, y se encontró con el moreno que se había echado sobre ella, y en ese momento había sacado a la superficie al ladrón blanco. – Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

- Tiene mucho que ver si te metes con mis amigos. – Contestó. Kaito tosía agua mientras intentaba respirar, y miró hacia la diosa.

Sonrió. – Vuestro destino es perecer aquí.

En el borde, el cangrejo Sebastián chasqueó sus pinzas. - ¡Es la hora de las tortas! – Gritó mientras saltaba hacia la mujer, tirándole del pelo, de las orejas y de la nariz. El pequeño caballito de mar saltó y le escupió agua sobre la cara.

La diosa gritaba adolorida, molesta y furiosa. Consiguió agarrar al rojo cangrejo y lo lanzó lejos, al igual que a Conan. Cuando se dio cuenta, los tres chicos estaban con las dos muchachas. - ¿Creéis que habéis ganado? – Comenzó a elevarse sobre el agua y se acercó hasta ellos, pero un escudo los rodeó y repelió a Eris con unos rayos. Se detuvo y se fijó en la sirena, específicamente en su cuello. – El collar…

- Exacto. – Afirmó Shinichi al lado de Ran. – Ya no puedes tocarlas, ríndete.

Eris temblaba de rabia. – El juego ha terminado. – El rubí voló hacia la diosa y la rodeó. – Ya no os necesito, raza inferior. – Extendió sus brazos y un fuego verde comenzó a salir de sus manos y rodearla. - ¡Voy a hundir este asqueroso barco humano con todos ustedes dentro! – Carcajeó alocadamente.

- No lo creo. – Habló por primera vez Poseidón. Un remolino de agua salió de la piscina y la rodeó, haciendo que se apagasen las llamas.

- ¿Qué? – Gritó sorprendida la diosa.

El dios apareció volando frente a ella. – Tú misma lo has dicho, el juego ha terminado. – Sonrió amablemente. Los ojos de la diosa se dilataron al darse cuenta.

Shinichi y Kaito se miraron y sonrieron significativamente.

FLASH BACK

- Y cuando tengamos a Pandora… - Shinichi estaba sentado sobre la mesa, y el codo apoyado sobre la mesa hacía que la mano hecha puño le sujetase la cabeza por la mejilla. - ¿Cómo demonios vamos a conseguir derrotar a la bruja esa?

- Tenemos que hacer que Eris diga que el juego ha terminado. Es nuestra única salida. – Respondió Conan, acostado sobre la cama con las manos tras la nuca.

- Pues habrá que cabrearla. – Resolvió Kaito.

Shinichi metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la volvió a sacar echa puño. La abrió, y colgando había una cadena. Todos los presentes la miraron y se miraron entre sí.

FLASH BACK ENDS

- ¡No! – Dijo en un grito desgarrador. - ¡No podéis hacerme esto! ¡Unos simples humanos no han podido vencerme! ¡Tú no has podido vencerme de nuevo! ¡Yo soy la diosa de la discordia! ¡Soy invencible!

Todos miraban a la desesperada diosa. Pandora voló hacia la mano del dios y un haz de luz salió de la piedra, inundando el cuerpo de Eris. – La misma piedra que ibas a usar para recuperar toda tu fuerza, será la que te lo arrebate.

- ¡Basta! – Gritó desesperada.

- La última vez cometí el error de tener misericordia, pero esta vez no tendré piedad. Como dios primario, te castigo por dañar el mundo humano y por intentar reencarnarte en una humana, a esto se suma el cargo de secuestro. Te condeno a ti, Eris, diosa de la discordia, de los dioses secundarios, a vivir una vida sin poderes y estar toda la eternidad encerrada en el inframundo, sin poder salir en ningún momento.

La diosa se horrorizó ante lo que le dijo el dios del mar. – No… Por favor… Cualquier sitio menos ese… - Una luz negra y roja salió de debajo del remolino de agua que aprisionaba a Eris, atrapándola. Todo el barco tembló y se detuvieron sus motores, sorprendiendo a todos. Kazuha temió por la seguridad de sus amigos.

Del agujero negro creado por la luz oscura, una llamarada azul salió de ella y se puso al lado de Poseidón. Comenzó a transformarse en forma humana y, al apagarse las llamas, un joven pálido, de cabello azul y ojos negros se materializó.

- ¿Y quién coño es ese ahora? – Cuestionó Heiji al ver el espectáculo que había ante sus ojos.

El hombre recién aparecido sonrió malvadamente y con autosuficiencia. – Ya era hora hermano. Llevo siglos esperando esto.

La diosa temblaba del miedo que le acaecía esa aparición. – Lo siento Hades, tuve que haberte hecho caso desde el principio.

- Lo sé. Desde que los humanos se olvidaron de nosotros, Eris no ha hecho más que atormentarlos. Odia que nadie la tema.

- ¿Y tú no?

- No. – Se encogió de hombros. – Ya me temen los muertos, con eso tengo suficiente. ¿Qué crees que dirá el gran jefazo? – Preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia arriba con la cabeza.

- Yo me encargo de Zeus, no te preocupes por eso.

- Bien. Porque ya sabes que nuestra relación filial no es muy amena. – Miró a la diosa y se acercó sonriente. – Vamos a pasar una eternidad muy divertida. Pena, Pánico. – De repente, dos pequeños demonios, uno azul y flaco y otro rosa y gordo, aparecieron a su lado. – Llevad a la nueva inquilina a su nueva casa. Procurad que se sienta cómoda. – Y desapareció en una carcajada.

Los pequeños demonios cogieron a la diosa por las manos y la arrastraron hasta el agujero, mientras ella intentaba por todos los medios zafarse.

Finalmente, la luz negra desapareció junto con el agujero, tras el último grito desesperante de una diosa encarcelada para toda la eternidad en el mundo de los muertos.


	32. Chapter 32

El dios del mar voló hasta el piso y fue hacia donde habían volado los dos seres. Se agachó hacia ellos y creó una pecera de agua de la nada. – Lo habéis hecho muy bien, queridos amigos. Ahora, descansad tranquilos.

En el grupo de jóvenes, después de que la diosa desapareciese, todos respiraban aliviados de que todo hubiese terminado. – Es la primera vez que veo una sirena. – Comentó Heiji mirando a Ran.

Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada, apenada. – Siento haberos causado tantos problemas.

Shinichi rió, sorprendiendo a todos. – En verdad que no has cambiado nada, Ran Mouri. – La miró sonriente. – Sigues siendo la misma de cuando éramos pequeños.

La chica se sorprendió ante sus palabras. – Sí, y eso es porque no te puede dar una patada de su kárate. – Rió Heiji.

La karateka miró también al moreno. - ¿Os acordáis?

- ¿Cómo nos vamos a olvidar de nuestra amiga? – Siguió Heiji. – Y lo más seguro que Kazuha tenga ahora mismo unas ganas locas de recordar viejos tiempos.

- Incluso yo me acuerdo de la primera vez que nos vimos. – Comentó Kaito. – Te dejé inconsciente y me hice pasar por ti. – Sonrió pícaramente, pero sintió un golpe tras la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la zona golpeada. - ¡Aoko! ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? – La chica de cabello alborotado le dio otro tollo ante la mirada de sus amigos.

- Primero, ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacerle eso a Ran? Y el segundo, ¡idiota! ¡Casi haces que te maten! Si no hubiese estado Hattori ahora estarías muerto, ¡pedazo burro! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ser tan inconsciente? – Y le volvió a dar otro golpe en la cabeza.

El mago ladrón se quejó. - ¿No te lo dije Kudo? Te dije que iba a ser el primero en recibir.

Los dos detectives y la sirena rieron divertidos. - ¿Cómo acabaste bajo el agua? Estabas huyendo del inspector. – Cuestionó Shinichi.

- El crío me transportó. Estoy seguro que el inspector estará hecho una furia. – Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Puedes estar seguro de eso. – Dijo Poseidón apareciendo ante ellos. A su lado, una esfera de agua contenían a los desmayados Conan y Sebastián.

- Están… - Temió Ran al verlos.

- Recuperando fuerzas. Es hora de que nos marchemos.

Ran bajó la cabeza y asintió, pero una figura se puso entre ella y el dios. Miró y se sorprendió al ver la espalda de Shinichi cubriéndola. - ¿Shinichi…?

- No permitiré que te marches de nuevo, Ran.

- Pero… Le prometí que iría con él… - Miró a los lados y vio a Kuroba y a Heiji ponerse a su lado, y sintió que Aoko le rodeaba el cuello cariñosamente. – Chicos…

- Eres nuestra amiga, Ran. No vamos a dejar que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas de nuevo. – Dijo seguro de sí mismo Heiji.

- Yo, cuando he hecho una amiga, no voy a dejar que se vaya así sin más. – Sonrió Aoko.

- Con todo lo que hemos pasado para rescataros, ¿crees que voy a permitir que una se vaya tan tranquilamente? Ni lo sueñes. - Aclaró el ladrón.

- Si para que Ran se quede tengo que transformarme en un niño de nuevo, lo acepto. – Dijo Shinichi al dios seriamente.

Poseidón miraba la escena y se llevó una mano a la frente. – Dioses… No puedo hacerlo si os ponéis así… Estáis demasiado juntos. – Y de la nada cuatro chorros de agua separaron a los chicos de la sirena.

- ¡Poseidón! Por favor no les hagas daño… - Dijo mirando a sus amigos sujetos por correas de agua.

- ¿Quién va a hacer daño? Ran… Todo ha terminado. – Sonrió amablemente. – Es hora de que vuelvas a casa. Tu padre está muy preocupado por ti.

Eso sorprendió a la chica, y un rayo de luz blanca la bañó. - ¡Ran! – Gritó el detective del este desesperado por liberarse e ir a por ella.

Cuando la luz desapareció, la karateka vestía con un traje celeste hasta las rodillas, y se encontraba sobre sus dos piernas. Las cuerdas de agua se deshicieron, dejando libres a los atónitos chicos.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Os dije que estaban demasiado cerca. Así no podía quitarle el hechizo de la sirena. – Dijo tranquilamente el dios.

- Eso quiere decir que… - Quería confirmar la chica de cabello alborotado.

- Que Ran vuelve a ser una humana de los pies a la cabeza. – Terminó de decir Poseidón.

Shinichi, que se puso a su lado, miró a la chica, y ella le miró también a los ojos, sonriendo felizmente. – Entonces, esto quiere decir que te largas ya, ¿no? – Comentó Kaito. – Es decir, que no te vamos a volver a ver el pelo.

- No te preocupes, yo estoy en todas partes. Os estaré vigilando. – Sonrió el rey.

- Estupendo… - Se quejó el moreno.

- Con respecto a Pandora, me la llevaré conmigo, espero que eso te haga feliz, Kid.

- Cualquier sitio alejado de los humanos estará bien. No quiero que vuelva a hacer daño nunca más. A partir de ahora, Kid desaparecerá. – Aoko se puso a su lado y le cogió la mano, feliz de que todo hubiese terminado.

Poseidón se alejó de ellos, pero se detuvo. – Ah, una cosa. – Se giró y les miró de nuevo. – Sólo os pido que seáis sinceros el uno con el otro, y os digáis todo lo que sintáis. – Eso hizo sonrojar a las dos parejas, mientras que Heiji reía.

- Hermanita… - La leve voz de Conan salió de la esfera de agua.

- Conan… Gracias por todo. – Sonrió.

El caballito sonrió, pero nadie pudo notarlo. – Ha sido divertido.

- ¡Eh chica! – Escucharon la voz de Sebastián. – Me has dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

- Lo siento. – Sonrió.

- ¡Bah! ¡Qué más da! Como dice el enano, ha sido divertido.

- Adiós. – Se despidieron los dos seres a la vez mientras, junto con el dios, desaparecían en un torbellino de agua.

Era noche cerrada, y el crucero seguía con su travesía por alta mar. En la última cubierta de arriba, en la popa del barco, una chica de cabello moreno largo y ojos azules miraba el cielo.

Alguien le puso una chaqueta sobre los hombros y le miró, para sonreírle agradecida. El chico se apoyó en la barandilla a su lado. – Ha sido un día muy largo.

- Así es. – Afirmó la chica. - ¿De verdad hubieras aceptado volver a ser un niño? – El chico afirmó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué?

Y sin aviso ninguno, el chico la tiró hacia él y juntó sus labios con los de la chica, sorprendiéndola. Su corazón comenzó a latir estrepitosamente, no se podía creer que el chico que amaba, por quien se había convertido en sirena, la estuviese besando. Jamás creyó que eso ocurriría.

Cerró los ojos y respondió al beso dulcemente. Después de un tiempo, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. – Ya tienes tu respuesta. – Le acarició la mejilla y puso algunos cabellos rebeldes detrás del oído de la chica. – Te quiero, siempre te he querido.

- Shinichi… - Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, feliz de escuchar eso. – Te quiero…

E iban a volver a juntar sus labios cuando escucharon un grito proveniente de la proa. - ¡Kaito Kuroba! ¡Estate quieto!

Miraron curiosos y una gota les resbaló por la nuca. Kaito corría divertido mientras su amiga de la infancia le perseguía echando humo por las orejas por lo roja que estaba.

Aoko se detuvo a tomar aire justo por donde estaban los dos chicos. - ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? – Cuestionó Ran a su amiga.

La chica les miró. – Que el muy idiota ha… Me ha… - Y el color de su rostro se volvió más rojo si eso podía ser. La pareja de Osaka llegó de un paseo y vio curiosa lo que pasaba.

- La he besado. – Dijo de pronto Kaito apareciendo a su lado. La cogió y volvió a juntar sus labios en un fogoso beso, para poco después detenerse y sonreír. – Y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que me correspondas.

- Eres un… - Kaito comenzó a correr y la chica le siguió. - ¡Ven aquí! ¡Que te voy a hacer una cara nueva!

- ¡No gracias! ¡Me gusta la que tengo! – Y desaparecieron por las escaleras que daba a las cubiertas inferiores.

Las dos parejas rieron. – Terminará cediendo. – Dijo Kazuha con la confirmación de Ran.

- ¿Tú crees? Es bastante cabezota. – Comentó Hattori.

- Hazles caso, Heiji. – Shinichi rodeó a Ran de la cintura cariñosamente. – Es la famosa intuición femenina.

- Y mi intuición femenina ahora dice que vosotros dos por fin están juntos. – Confirmó pícaramente la chica de la coleta.

- Para eso no se necesita ni el sexto sentido. – Rió Heiji, junto al resto.

En el fondo del mar, el joven rey miraba la escena desde su fuente, sonriendo. A su lado, Conan y Sebastián lo celebraban. – Por fin, aunque un poco tarde. – Se quejó el cangrejo.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor tarde que nunca. – Dijo Conan.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Sebastián.

La imagen de la fuente cambió y mostró a dos personas en sitios diferentes. Una chica de cabello corto y castaño, y un chico del mismo color de cabello. - ¿Qué os parece? – Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro el dios.

Los dos habitantes marinos se miraron y suspiraron cansados. – Vuelta a empezar. – Dijeron a la vez.

FIN

* * *

Si, como leen, ¡Fin!

Ya era hora, ¿no? xD

Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que me han apoyado mandándome reviews, y también a los que no lo han hecho, ya que estamos ^^

Espero que os haya gustado esta alocada idea que salió de un sueño hace un año y dos meses...[T_T]

Sé que he tardado demasiado en terminarlo... Pero he tenido problemas con mi creatividad [Que me abandonaba la mayoría del tiempo ¬¬]

Además, que con la universidad encima... Vamos, que quita tiempo T_T

Gracias por apoyarme todo el tiempo ^^

¡Nos leemos en El Portal! ;) [Sí, lo reanudaré. Como tengo en mi profile, nunca abandono un proyecto, pero dadme tiempo en realizarlo ^^U]

PD: Si no hacía ese final con Kaito y Aoko, reventaba, os lo aseguro xDDDD


End file.
